Naruto: La Magia de la Amistad
by Team7forthewin
Summary: ¡Naruto ha desaparecido! Encontrándose solo en un mundo lleno de ponis que tiene apariencia que asemejan a humanos; el joven Uzumaki tendrá que enfrentar más peligros que nunca antes. ¿Podrá derrotar a Akatsuki y traer a Sasuke de vuelta?
1. El día de la partida

_**NARUTO SHIPPŪDEN: LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD**_

_Notas del autor: Primero que nada, hola, querido lector que este leyendo este fic. _

_Les presentó aquí, un fic, más bien, una versión reescrita del fic de mi otra cuenta que muchos conocerán como «__Naruto: Tomodachi wa Mahō__» esta versión de aquí, será una versión más extensa y con varias diferencias en la trama y sobre todo, un final completamente diferente al que tendrá el otro fic. Puede que los primeros tres capítulos tengan sus similitudes, pero comenzaran a notar una GRAN diferencia a partir del capítulo 4, eso está garantizado._

_Y debó aclarar esto… que haya puesto un harem, no significa que voy a bashear a diestra y siniestra a Sakura y Sasuke o demás personajes que son conocidos por el bash que se les hace como son Kiba, Neji y demás, la razón es muy simple:_

_**ODIO. EL. BASHING.**_

_Siento si hay alguno que gusta del bashing de personaje, muy bien, son tus gustos, pero yo lo hallo muy desagradable y irrealista, eso es todo, es mi humilde opinión. Además, no me cae mal ningún personaje del anime/manga Naruto._

_Creo sí alguno de los lectores de mi fic original está ahí, creo que ya sabe como es mi estilo de escritura… _

_Este es sin duda mi fic más ambicioso hasta ahora, porque no solo contará con la participación de los personajes principales. _

_Este crossover comenzara a partir del episodio 47 (anime)/capítulo 301 (manga)_

_Y un día antes del primer episodio de My Little Pony._

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Los personajes de My Little Pony: Friendship is magic son propiedad de Lauren Faust._

_Disfruten de este fic._

_**Capítulo I: ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¡Un misterioso bosque oscuro!**_

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST I: Dark Clouds_

Era el mediodía y los cuatro esperaban con sigilo.

Por más exhaustos que se hallaban, no podían rendirse todavía. Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, un genin y una chunnin, a pesar de la gran diferencia de rangos entre los dos, ellos eran compañeros de Equipo desde hace más de dos años y medio sino mal recordaban, formando parte del conocido como "Equipo 7" conocido ahora como "Equipo Kakashi" pero para ellos siempre sería el "Equipo 7".

Naruto Uzumaki, era un chico de dieciséis años. A pesar de su edad, aún así, era el más bajo de los llamados "doce novatos de la hoja" con apenas uno con sesenta metros de altura, mientras el resto de sus camaradas llegaba a los setenta.

Su cabello era rubio con puntas, parecía un sol encima de su cabeza, atada con la banda regulatoria de la aldea de la hoja de color marrón oscuro, tan largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Su piel era de un color rosado, con tres bigotes similares a los de un gato en la cara, lo cual sumado a la inocencia que tenía en los ojos azules como el cielo le daba un aspecto dócil y algo adorable para su edad.

Gustaba vestir una ropa sola ya sea en misiones como en sus días de descanso, una chaqueta naranja con negro cerrada con cremallera hasta el cuello, detrás de su espalda yacía un remolino, característico de los de su clan, los Uzumaki. Pantalones naranja que apenas le llegaban hasta los tobillos, era el mismo que llevaba usando desde los doce, con dos sandalias marrones shinobi que llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Lo curioso del chico era su personalidad, ya que a pesar de tener la edad madura de dieciséis años, aún así, tenía una personalidad "explosiva" por así decirlo, era gritón, en ocasiones irrespetuoso, no era alguien muy inteligente tampoco… era el peor de la clase, pero aún así, tenía un corazón de oro, capaz de arriesgar todo por un amigo.

Además de tener una extraño tic verbal, casi siempre el terminaba sus frases con un "de veras" tantas veces que muchos le reprochaban ello.

Él era el Jinchūriki del conocido "Zorro demonio de nueve colas" que hace tiempo destruyo la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, aldea natal de Naruto. Lo miraron con desprecio e ignoraron por ello pues no querían tener nada que ver, temiendo que Naruto era la bestia en sí, pero no podían dañarlo por más que querían debido a un decreto impuesto por Hiruzen Sarutobi, en aquel momento Tercer Hokage, ahora ya fallecido, no podían decirle a Naruto _tenía la bestia sellada adentro de él_.

Por más que su apariencia lo dijera lo contrario, el era al mismo tiempo un ninja bastante habilidoso (a su manera, como siempre decía Kakashi) capaz de usar jutsu como el Clones de sombra, el rasengan y quizás su logro más sorprendente ¡Cuatro naturalezas! ¡Él había logrado manejar cuatro naturalezas en dos años y medio de entrenamiento! Jiraiya se había sobresaltado por ello cuando entrenaba con él. Pero ¡Hey! Él era el Jinchūriki del Zorro de las nueve colas, además de que no se rendía nunca, era alguien obstinado en todos los sentidos de la palabra ¿Qué más se podía esperar de él?

Naruto tenía una meta en sí, ser el Hokage de su Aldea y ser reconocido por todos, esa era otra de sus muchas características; ser un soñador con una gran meta para el futuro. Su único problema… es que él seguía siendo un genin, mientras que todos sus amigos eran ya chunnin (ni que hablar de Neji Hyuga que ya era un Jonin y de Gaara que actualmente era el Quinto Kazekage de la Aldea Escondida entre la arena)

Sakura Haruno, compañera de Naruto Uzumaki, de la misma edad, dieciséis años. Al igual que Naruto, ella formaba parte del "Equipo 7" y era parte de "los doce novatos de la hoja". Su cabello tenía un color un tanto desacostumbrado, era rosado como un cerezo peinado a ambos lados de la cara dejando ver su amplia frente que le había hecho ganar el apodo _"Frente de marquesina"_, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel blanca casi amelocotonada. Gustaba vestir una camiseta sin mangas rosada oscura con cremallera cerrada, pantalones cortos que prácticamente se pegaban en sus piernas, a diferencia de los shinobi que usualmente vestían sandalias, ella usaba botas similares a estas de color negro, gustaba usar guantes cuando se disponía a ponerse a luchar, su banda regulatoria yacía colocada alrededor de su corto cabello rosado, como un adorno para este, además de ser rosado.

Sakura a diferencia de su compañero de Equipo, era más inteligente, de hecho, ella había sido la más inteligente de la academia antes. Siempre sacaba notas excelentes sin poner mucho esfuerzo en ello. Cuando conoció a Naruto, en un principio lo odio ¡El no la entendía! Era lo que siempre pensaba cuando estaba cerca de él antes… aunque tras su regreso tras dos años y medio de entrenamiento con el Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto se había vuelto más "guapo" por así decirlo. Vamos ¡Que hasta se había sonrojado la primera vez que se vieron tras dos años y medio!

Sus habilidades eran poderosas, aunque la joven no podía manejar ningún elemento todavía, ella tenía una fuerza aterradora, incluso el mismo Kakashi lo decía "Ella superara a Tsunade algún día" además de ser una experta en Genjutsu, sabiendo deshacer hasta los más complicados.

Sus objetivos eran uno en común, su viejo compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, quien había abandonado la aldea hace dos años y medio. Naruto recordaba aquello con claridad, mucho más considerando donde estaban. Habían venido aquí, a la Aldea de la hierba por él, siendo acompañados por otro Jonin llamado Yamato que era capaz de usar el Kekkei Genkai de "Estilo Madera" que solo el Primer Hokage "Hashirama Senju" podía realizar y de Sai, quien era miembro de la "RAÍZ" estando bajo los servicios de Danzou Shimura.

Era una misión de Rango S, su misión original era ir al Puente Tenchi en la Aldea de la Hierba para conseguir información del espía de Sasori, pero, las cosas se salieron de control cuando Naruto en un arrebato de furia desplego las cuatro colas en medio de la lucha, en una lucha mortal contra Orochimaru, hiriendo a Sakura en el hombro, pero no fue una herida de que preocuparse debido a que Sakura era una ninja medico y había sanado la herida propinada por Naruto.

Habían llegado hasta aquí siguiéndole el rastro a Sai, quien al parecer les había traicionado, con unas semillas que Yamato le había puesto secretamente en lo que habían comido la noche pasada en el hostal pudieron seguir a Sai hasta llevarlos a lo que ellos suponían era la guarida de Orochimaru aquí en la Aldea de la hierba.

De todos ellos, quizás Naruto era el más ansioso, quería ver a Sasuke y lo iba a traer de vuelta con ellos, pasara lo que pasara lo haría ¡Era su promesa e iba a cumplirla a toda costa! ¡Ese era su camino ninja!

El capitán Yamato había hecho un agujero en el suelo, fue gracias a un jutsu estilo tierra para que pudiesen entrar ahí y buscar a Sai.

—Bien —susurró Yamato—, salten después de mí ¿Entendido?

Los dos compañeros asintieron como manera de réplica. Yamato lo volvió a contestar de la misma manera. Se preparó ya para saltar cuando…

—Hola.

Una voz habló, los tres conocían muy bien esa somnolienta voz, no había duda alguna de quien debía ser. Los tres se voltearon detrás de ellos. Ahí estaba él, el sensei del Equipo Siete original, Kakashi Hatake, quien parecía haberse recuperado de las heridas recibidas durante la misión de rescate de Gaara.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei! —exclamaron Sakura y Naruto al unisonó, con la boca abierta en forma de alegría.

—Naruto, Sakura, que bueno verlos aquí —sonrió Kakashi o por lo menos eso debieron intuir los dos al verlo cerrar los ojos hacia arriba.

—Si esta aquí es porque ya está mejor ¿Verdad? —dijo Sakura.

—Sí, al fin de cuentas Lady Tsunade pudo curarme completamente, cuando me dijo donde se iban, decidí venir también porque pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

(***)

_Distance – Long Shot Party_

_You are my friend!_

El Sharingan maduro con tres aspas se abre en medio de la oscuridad. Afuera, en el páramo que rodea a la Aldea de la hierba el suelo estalla en miles de pedazos, mientras los miles de escombros vuelan hacia el exterior.

_AH! ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou_

Sasuke y Naruto de doce años se acercan caminando lentamente en un páramo, cada uno tiene una sonrisa adornada en su rostro, alumbrado de azul por el cielo cubierto de nubes

_You are my dreama a hajimatta bakka kimi wa My long lost friend_

La silueta de Sasuke es vislumbrada en medio de todo el humo producto de la explosión, mientras lentamente la nube de humo se desvanece poco a poco.

Los dos rivales se acercan lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.

_oh ima tabidatsu yo_

Cortando la escena aparece el logo "Naruto: Shippuden"

_Everyday kono saki no Shining de_

Aparece el Equipo Siete original por un momento, con varios recuerdos de lo que paso entre ellos. Desde la misión de Tora, hasta la lucha contra Gaara en la tercera fase de los exámenes chunnin.

_I Wanna see you hikaru My soul on fire_

El Equipo Siete actual se muestra por un momento, mostrándose todos los malos ratos que Sai les hizo pasar a Naruto y Sakura molestándolos a propósito.

_Kore de miosame no Fun days_

Se ve a Yamato, en sus días de ANBU, mientras que a sus espaldas yace Kakashi con su máscara colocada en su rostro. Luego se lo ve actualmente, "dominando" a Naruto con el miedo.

_To be the future_

Sasuke está sentado solitario en medio de un páramo, encima de una montaña, mientras es bañado por la enorme masa de lluvia.

_mezashi Take over_

Los miembros de Akatsuki esperan sentados en el país de la lluvia, entre ellos Itachi, mientras la lluvia cae arriba de ellos.

_dakara I'LL dream on_

Ambos giran la cabeza al mismo tiempo, casi paralelamente, como si estuviesen mirándose y pensando en el otro. Sasuke con una mirada llena de odio e Itachi tan estoico como siempre.

_I'LL go the distance mihaterru sora So full_

Naruto emprende la carrera dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru, mientras en su mente piensa en Sasuke alejándose de él en la oscuridad.

_Norikonda Starting Ore ga saikou no Power, Full tilt!_

Abrumado por el poder del Zorro, Naruto se sujeta la cabeza mientras el poder lo rodea, hasta transformarse en la forma de cuatro colas.

_You are my friend! AH! ano hi no yume_

Kabuto ataca a Sakura con su bisturí de chakra. Sakura mueve su cabeza ante la estocada inminente apenas lográndole cortar unos mechones, ella retrocede, rodeando su puño derecho de chakra le propina un puñetazo a Kabuto.

_Ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou_

Sai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saca su pergamino, en el dibuja tres leones. Usando su jutsu "Imitación de Imagen Súper Bestias" los leones cobran vida lanzándose al ataque.

Yamato hace crecer varios postes de madera para intentar atacar a Kabuto. Él aprovecha esos pilares y se desliza por uno con el bisturí de chakra fluyendo por su brazo, ataca a Yamato con el jutsu, pero lo bloquea con un kunai.

_You are my dream! AH! hajimette baka kimi wa My long lost friend_

Sasuke yace una oscuridad completa, sus ojos se abren con el Sharingan brillando con maldad y es cubierto por la maldición para entrar en el segundo nivel del sello.

Naruto levanta su malherida mano hacia el aire mientras que Sakura grita de desesperación. La mano de Naruto queda enfrente del sol, cerrándola como un puño.

_whoa ima tabidatsu yo!_

Naruto detiene la marcha, reuniéndose con el resto de sus amigos. Mira para arriba, su vista es cegada por el brillante sol…

_Thank you my friend. AH! ano hi no koto ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

Naruto y Sasuke, con sus apariencias actuales, se acercan paso por paso, en un páramo seco y agrietado, similar a un desierto.

_You Are my dream! AH! mou kondo koso _

La vista de Naruto se aclara completamente… ensancha los ojos de la gran sorpresa. Los miembros del Equipo siete miran de la misma manera, atónitos. La cámara se aleja hasta ver el emblema Uchiha en su espalda.

_mamoru My way whoa The distance..._

Naruto y Sasuke desenfundan sus armas, Naruto un kunai y Sasuke su espada. Los dos acercan las armas a sus cuellos, mirándose fijamente…

(***)

Siguieron a Yamato por el agujero que el mismo había hecho con un jutsu de estilo tierra para poder seguir en el interior de la guarida de Orochimaru o "Bastardo serpiente" como Jiraiya le llamaba. Avanzaban a paso lento y agachados, el agujero era muy estrecho y no podían hacer más. Llevaron media hora caminando por el túnel hasta finalmente llegar a lo que parecía una pared.

Yamato apoyo su mano en la pared. Dejo fluir su chakra tras ella. El poseía las células de Hashirama Senju, los conocidos como "Senju del bosque" tenían una gran habilidad con todo lo que estaba vivo; desde arboles hasta matorrales; desde insectos hasta animales. Una pared no era la excepción. Pudo sentir con vivida claridad las paredes que había allí, había una piedra rodeándolos, no podían pasar.

—Parece ser que la base está completamente rodeada de piedra —indicó Yamato.

—No importa, voy a hacerla trizas con un rasengan, de veras —anunció Naruto, como siempre inescrupuloso.

—¡Ni te atrevas, Naruto! —exclamó Sakura, poniendo su mano encima de la de Naruto para detenerlo de hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Simple —comenzó Kakashi—: sí lo haces, el túnel se vendrá encima de nosotros y además nos descubrirían. —Bajo la mirada, se veía intimidante—. Sí quieres asegurarte que nuestra misión se cumpla no hagas ninguna estupidez como esa ¿Entendido?

Naruto trago, siempre, Kakashi-Sensei lograba intimidarlo.

—E-entendido —asintió Naruto.

—No debes de hacer ruido cuando entras sigilosamente en algún lugar —explicó Yamato, mientras deambulaba su mano alrededor de la pared.

—Pero ¿Cómo entraremos?

—¡Lo encontré! —advirtió Yamato, suspendiendo su mano sobre una grieta— Con una piedra fuerte y solida. —Yamato transformo su dedo en un trozo de madera aguda, estirándolo con chakra comenzó a traspasar la pared—. Solo necesitas aplicar un poco de presión a una pequeña grieta.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Naruto, Yamato transfiguro su dedo índice en un grueso madero, traspaso la pared de hecho. Saliendo por detrás, derrumbando gran parte de la pared, dejándola como simples trozos de tierra regadas por el suelo, dejando un grueso hueco en ella, lo bastantemente grande para que hasta alguien tan robusto como Jiraiya pase por allí.

—Ven, como eso —dijo Yamato.

Naruto sonrió fascinado.

—Guau, genial, de veras, Capitán Yamato.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi asintiendo. Él se volteo y miró a Naruto y Sakura—, muchachos, asegúrense de disminuir su chakra lo más que puedan o sino, Orochimaru se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia. Bien ¡Tenzou, Naruto, Sakura, VAMOS!

(***)

Recorrieron por el agujero y se localizaron en la Guarida de Orochimaru. Asimilaba a un laberinto, sinnúmero de pasadizos con numerosas sendas distintas, apenas iluminada por candelas proporcionándole un toque de penumbras al lugar, un lugar siniestro para alguien tan siniestro como Orochimaru, era lo que pensaba Sakura, porque sin duda, este lugar era el perfecto lugar para Orochimaru.

Emprendieron la carrera, iban en busca de Sai, gracias a Yamato que había localizado su chakra con la habilidad de los Senju del Bosque. Recorrieron y giraron en un sinnúmero de lugares, hasta que al final encontraron una puerta. No fue gran desafío para Yamato abrirla, constaba simplemente de transformar su dedo índice en una llave, imitando la forma de la cerradura para abrirla.

El sonido de la cerradura aterrorizo a Sai, temió que fuese Kabuto y que lo hubiese pillado con las manos en la masa, con el libro que tenía. Busco su bolsa lo más rápido que podía para asegurarse que nada pasará.

Mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría lenta y muy chillonamente, Sai volteo lentamente temiendo que Kabuto lo haya visto. Para su suerte, no era Kabuto, era Yamato. Pero aún así, no quería que nadie lo encontrara.

—Suponía que estarías aquí —murmuró Yamato.

(***)

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II: 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~_

Encararon a Sai con lo ocurrido por su traición. Al principio, como era normal de Naruto, él quiso golpear a Sai, de no ser porque fue detenido por Sakura. Le reclamaron acerca de lo que tenía ese libro con los dibujos de él y el que parecía ser su hermano.

Sai les explico lo del libro, originalmente era un regalo para su hermano, iba a completar la última página con un dibujo de su hermano y él tomados de la mano… pero cuando el libro iba a estar completo… su hermano… _murió de una enfermedad_. Les explico lo que paso entre ellos.

En el "ne" que habían sido separados de sus padres debido a la guerra, él y un chico que había conocido se llevaron como si realmente fuesen hermanos de sangre, aunque no lo eran, ni siquiera eran familiares, su hermano elogiaba sus dibujos con frecuencia, y según él, desde que su hermano murió "no recordaba que era lo que quería dibujar" en las hojas centrales.

Aún así, el Equipo se llevo a Sai fuera de la Guarida y contra una montaña, Yamato lo encadenó con su jutsu de madera para que no se moviera, no podían dejar que se moviera ni un centímetro ya que no confiaban en él después de su traición.

Naruto chocó su puño contra su palma abierta.

—¡Es hora de terminar el trabajo! —exclamó con valor— ¡Hora de ir por Sasuke!

Sai ladeo la cabeza.

—Deberías olvidarte de él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto confuso.

—Conocí a Sasuke…

Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura se sobresaltaron por ello.

—Él siempre está al lado de Orochimaru. En otras palabras, tendrás que pelear contra Orochimaru por segunda vez. —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Si lo persigues, te abrirán y te usarán para sus experimentos… además…

—¿Además qué?

Sai miró a Naruto.

—Tú ya no le importas a Sasuke —dijo con frialdad—, Sakura me contó que ves a Sasuke como un hermano mayor. Aún así…

Sakura bajo la mirada, con melancolía reflejada en sus verdes ojos. Realmente le dolía que hablaran así de Sasuke enfrente de Naruto, sabiendo lo que los dos eran en realidad.

Naruto no contestó, en lugar de eso, cerro sus manos en forma de puños tensándolos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué por alguien como él? —preguntó Sai— ¿Por qué intentas llevarlo de vuelta, incluso arriesgando tu vida al enfrentarte a Orochimaru, cuando piensa tan poco de ti? ¿Por qué si ni siquiera te lo han ordenado?

La respuesta de Naruto, dejo boquiabierto a Sai.

No se molesto, no le gritó, no le golpeó. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa muy ancha, dejando ver su dentadura.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

_Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1: Naruto Main theme._

—Hace tiempo, yo _detestaba_ a Sasuke —confesó Naruto. Los miembros del equipo se chocaron al oírlo—. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía familia, él era un prodigio y yo el peor de todos. —su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha, casi dio una carcajada—. Pero fue realmente divertido cuando estábamos juntos, de veras. Él… fue el me reconoció mucho más que el resto. Sasuke es mi amigo, alguien con el finalmente pude establecer un vínculo.

—¿Un vínculo? —preguntó Sai confuso— pero aún así, contra Orochimaru tú…

—¡No me importa con quien tenga que luchar, de veras! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa— ¡Si me arrancan los brazos lo pateare hasta la muerte; si me arrancan las piernas, lo morderé hasta la muerte; si me arrancan la cabeza, lo mirare hasta la muerte y si me arrancan los ojos, lo maldeciré desde la tumba! —su sonrisa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un rostro de determinación— ¡No me importa si Orochimaru me hace pedazos, traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta, de veras!

_Fin del Soundtrack._

(***)

El Equipo reemprendió la marcha. Habían tenido un pequeño problema con Kabuto, quien los embosco al notar que Sai se había marchado. Intento atacarlos con una horda de kunai en un ataque furtivo.

Kabuto le habló a Naruto sobre cómo le daba lástima acerca de ir por Sasuke, y en el momento en que menos se lo esperaban… ¡Sai los ayudo! Inmovilizó a Kabuto debajo de los hombros, diciéndole que la gente podía cambiar, como él lo acababa de hacer, que quería ver los vínculos que Naruto y Sasuke compartían.

Habían aprisionado a Kabuto con un jutsu de madera, el mismo el cual Yamato uso para inmovilizar a Sai hace un instante, dejando un clon para que lo vigilara sin dar problema alguno para ellos. Una vez más, el equipo bajo a la guarida para buscar a Sasuke, nuevamente en la guarida de la serpiente. Se iban a dividir en grupos de dos y tres: Yamato con Kakashi y Sakura; Naruto y Sai.

Emprendieron la carrera. No se dijeron nada. Eran shinobi.

Corrieron y corrieron, giraron y giraron. Parecían haber abierto más de mil puertas en tan solo un instante mientras iban en busca de su compañero perdido, cuando ya tan solo faltaba una puerta más adelante. Naruto ya no pudo más y termino por tumbarse contra el suelo del cansancio que lo agobiaba, Naruto sospecho que se debía a las heridas que le habían dejado su transformación en la forma de cuatro colas hace unas horas atrás en el Puente Tenchi. En un acto de compañerismo, Sai lo tomo del pecho y la espalda y los dos se recostaron en la pared, tenían algo de tiempo. Decidieron charlar aunque sea un pequeño momento.

—Se parecen demasiado —opinó Sai.

Naruto no entendió a lo que él se refería.

—¿Eh?

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Peaceful._

Sai agarró su mochila. Asentándola en su regazo un minuto, abrió la mochila y de ella saco el mismo libro que iba a ser para su hermano, observándolo un momento, pensando en su hermano ya difunto.

—Tú y mi hermano —él expresó—, él era ruidoso, impaciente y sobre todo un poco refinado, y su pe... _bueno_, me da igual.

Sai posiciono el libro delante de Naruto, como si lo estuviese comparando con el dibujo de su hermano por su parecido en cuanto a personalidad.

—Pero aún así, como tú lo daba todo en cualquier cosa que hacía. —Naruto suspiró con una sonrisa, curvando una ceja, le pareció un bonito detalle eso último—. Mirarte me trae recuerdos de…

Al ver a Naruto lo recordó. No perdió ni un segundo, tomo su libro y lo abrió en la pagina central, aquella que estaba incompleta. Tomo su pluma y comenzó a delinear algo. Naruto miró y no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa ilumino su rosado rostro al ver lo que Sai dibujo en la página central.

Naruto rió con regodeo.

—¿Eso es…?

—Lo recuerdo… recuerdo lo que intentaba…

El dibujo estaba completo. Sai le estaba agarrando la mano a su hermano, mientras ambos sonreían, la cara de su hermano llevaba una sonrisa idéntica a la que Naruto solía hacer. Naruto supuso que Sai solo necesitaba ver a alguien que le recordará como era su hermano para terminarla.

Sai sonrió de manera similar a la que Naruto frecuentaba hacer. Con una radiante y ancha sonrisa.

—Quería enseñarle esto a mi hermano, _el dibujo de nuestro sueño._

Naruto admiró el dibujo un momento, antes de sonreír de manera radiante como Sai y como era acostumbrado de él. Sin embargo, la conmovedora ambiente no duró mucho tiempo. Unos pasos fueron escuchados claramente por los dos, apresuradamente, rotaron hacia la dirección de donde procedían las andadas que ya se habían detenido.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

_Soundtrack Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Fierce._

De piel tiza, largo cabello negro azabache, ojos cafés con pupila rasgada con una extraordinaria crueldad emanante de ellos rodeados por una pigmentación morada, con una larga sonrisa sádica saliente de ella. Ellos dos tenían al frente suyo al maestro y corruptor de Sasuke… _Orochimaru_.

—Entonces, Sai —murmuró con su áspera voz— ¿En qué lado pretendes quedarte?

Los dos compañeros se pusieron de pie velozmente, preparados ya para cualquier ataque proveniente de Orochimaru y que pudiese darles.

—_¡Ataque Sombra de Víboras! _

Orochimaru demostró porque se lo conocía como _"Serpiente blanca" _adelantó su brazo enfrente de Sai y Naruto. De las mangas de sus brazos, dos serpientes salieron disparadas lanzándose sobre los dos, de no haberse movido unos segundos antes no lo hubieran logrado a tiempo, sin embargo, Sai perdió su bolsa ahí dejándola en unos de los muros.

—Parece que has preferido quedarte con ellos, Sai o seas quien seas.

—¡Sai, vete de aquí, busca a Sasuke, yo me encargaré de él! —ordenó Naruto.

—De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Sasuke

Sai emprendió la carrera y se perdió entre los miles de pasillos del lugar, buscando a Sasuke en la que sería la última habitación restante.

—Entonces, has venido realmente para buscar a Sasuke ¿Eh? Debo admitir que tienes convicción, pero, ¿Realmente crees que las cosas te saldrán tan bien?

—¡Claro que sí! Primero te derrotaré y luego iré por Sasuke —exclamó Naruto decidido.

Naruto se lanzó a la carrera delante de Orochimaru. Aunque para él no era mucho, era solo un mocoso que lo atacaba nada más, un mocoso muy pero muy obstinado. Dejo sacar unas víboras delante de Naruto. Él muchacho pelirrubio tenía unos grandes reflejos, eso era algo que Orochimaru debía admitir, se arrastró en el suelo evitando el ataque de las víboras quedando detrás de Orochimaru.

Realizo los sellos correspondientes ¡Caballo, Serpiente, Carnero, Mono, Jabalí, Caballo, Tigre!. Orochimaru se sorprendió por ello, aún así, no era para tanto, simplemente elevo las cejas con una sonrisa. _"Este mocosuelo es algo interesante" _

—_¡Estilo de Fuego: Bola de fuego!_

Una de los elementos que Naruto debía mejorar era el fuego. No era muy poderoso, Jiraiya admitía eso, le faltaba mejorar bastante, pero era lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr quemar un arbusto a la perfección.

Disparó una esfera de fuego de su boca, pero no era muy grande, apenas le llegaría a cubrir la cabeza. Orochimaru estaba bastante impresionado con las habilidades de éste mocoso, el estilo de fuego era una técnica que requería mucho chakra y el que un mocoso como lo era Naruto era algo de reconocer. Aunque no fue mucho trabajo para Orochimaru moverse antes de recibir el impacto y esquivarlo sin problemas.

—Vaya, vaya. Al parecer Jiraiya te enseño un par de cosas —dijo Orochimaru.

—¡Y eso es solo el comienzo!

Naruto volvió a acoplar las manos, realizo sellos distintos: Dragón, Buey y Liebre.

—_¡Estilo de Agua: olas furiosas!_

Este jutsu parecía ser lo contrario del "bola de fuego" Naruto disparo de su boca un chorro de agua de un colosal tamaño, casi como su nombre lo decía, unas olas furiosas. Orochimaru con esfuerzo logro no ser arrastrado por el jutsu del rubio. Mirándolo con una sonrisa aún adornando su rostro.

—Agua y fuego, una combinación bastante rara.

Naruto se lanzo delante de él nuevamente.

—¡No he terminado todavía, Orochimaru!

—¿Eh?

Naruto acoplo sus manos de nuevo, en el sello del tigre en esta ocasión.

—_¡Estilo de Tierra: proyectil de lodo!_

De su boca disparo proyectiles que parecían estar formados de una sustancia de color marrón. Era lodo, el chico era usuario de tres elementos, Orochimaru se sorprendió bastante.

—_¡Estilo de Viento: bomba de vacío!_

Naruto escupió de su boca una gran corriente de viento, como si un huracán saliera de su boca. Orochimaru pudo resistirlo, pero quedo interesado… los que lograban dominar cuatro elementos eran pocos, usualmente ninjas de elite como Kakashi o algún Akatsuki, el que un mocoso como Naruto lo hiciera era interesante para él, no sabía si se debía al poder del nueve colas o el potencial de Naruto, pero supuso que debía ser lo primero.

Naruto estaba exhausto, había gastado ya mucho chakra al realizar más de cuatro jutsu de los elementos que dominaba, cuando finalmente llegaron sus compañeros para asistirlo. Orochimaru desapareció con el jutsu de cuerpo resplandeciente, desapareciendo en medio de una nube de humo.

Yamato reviso la bolsa de Sai, por mera curiosidad… y encontró un libro, uno de tapa dura color negra. Abrió el libro para echarle un vistazo, tanto Kakashi y Yamato lo reconocieron como "Libro Bingo" un libro especial que portaban los Cazadores especiales ANBU. Los asesinatos cometidos por Sai como miembro de RAÍZ yacían ya tachados, dando a indicar que él les había dado muerte. El último nombre horrorizo a Naruto y Sakura:

"SASUKE UCHIHA"

No estaba tachado, lo cual indicaba que Sai había venido a esta misión, no para un trato con Orochimaru de parte de Danzou, sino para asesinar a Sasuke. Naruto se sentía traicionado ¡Había confiado en él! ¡Le había sonreído! Supuso que solo fue una de sus falsas sonrisas.

Por su lado, Sai estaba mirando a Sasuke desde el otro lado de su puerta. Sasuke yacía tirado en la cama dormido, sin darse cuenta al parecer de lo que Sai tramaba. La serpiente rodeaba la espalda de Sasuke cuando…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke con desgano.

—Vengo aquí para llevarte de vuelta a la Hoja. —Sai sonrió—. Aunque al principio mi intención fue el matarte. —abrió los ojos—. Hasta que…

_Él… fue el me reconoció mucho más que el resto._

_Porque… Naruto piensa en Sasuke como si fuese su propio hermano._

_Si eso significa salvar a mi amigo, haré cualquier cosa, hasta hacer equipo contigo. _

_Aunque me destruyan ¡Salvaré a Sasuke de Orochimaru!_

_Sasuke es mi amigo, alguien con el finalmente pude establecer un vínculo._

—Quiero proteger los vínculos que hay entre ustedes dos —habló decidido—, los que él se esfuerza tanto en proteger.

—¿Vínculos? —preguntó sonando molesto— ¿Me despertaste para hablar… _de Vínculos?_

Sasuke abrió los ojos, su Sharingan pareció activar un mecanismo, Sai se dio cuenta de que era pero cuando ya era tarde ¡Una bomba! El suelo entero de la guarida cayó y termino volando por los aires en una avasalladora explosión que retumbo por toda la Aldea de la hierba.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

Donde el clon de Yamato y Kabuto estaban, pudieron distinguir una pequeña centella a lo lejos seguido de una gran y brumosa nube de humo ascendiendo por lo alto de los aires. Yamato se sobresaltó por la explosión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó sobresaltado.

"Sasuke, el siempre despierta de mal humor" pensó Kabuto mientras sonreía.

La guarida se sacudió, las paredes desgranaron polvo contenido en ellas por el tiempo, los candelabros con las velas se sacudieron casi cayéndose. Naruto quien corría por los pasillos con Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi casi cayó al suelo por la repentina conmoción que se sintió por el lugar. Él alzo la cabeza y sobresaltado preguntó:

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Huele a pólvora! —señaló Kakashi— ¡Ha sido una trampa!

—Fue por allí —señaló Sakura hacia adelante, donde se distinguía la luz del exterior.

—¡El chakra de Sai! —exclamó Yamato.

Desde lo lejos de ahí, Sakura lo distinguió claramente, fue difícil al principio debido a que su piel era tan pálida que casi parecía mezclarse con la luz. Sai se puso de pie nuevamente, se encontraba algo ofuscado por la explosión del cuarto de Sasuke y parte de la guarida. Pero aún así, pudo ponerse de pie y lograr mirar para arriba.

Sakura desde lo lejos se lanzó a la carrera, Naruto y Kakashi intentaron pararla pero al final no pudieron hacerlo. Corrió hasta finalmente llegar al lugar donde solía estar la habitación de Sasuke donde Sai intento emboscarlo para llevárselo con ellos a la Hoja nuevamente. Tomo a Sai del cuello de su camiseta, harta ya de él ¡Los había traicionado ya más de dos veces y no aguantaba más! ¿De quién se creía?

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a traicionarnos? Ya estamos hartos de…

—Ah, Sakura.

"_Esa voz"_ Sakura se detuvo en el acto. Conocía esa voz mejor que nadie, solo ella, Naruto y Kakashi podrían reconocer ese tono de voz levemente grave e insensible, casi sin emociones. Lentamente alzó la cabeza y la giró hasta las montañas que habían formado los escombros de la explosión.

Naruto lo intuyo al ver que Sakura había dejado ir a Sai y su mirada apuntaba hacia arriba, debía ser él. No tardo ni un segundo, emprendió la carrera con Kakashi y Yamato detrás de él. Tropezó una vez, se hallaba nervioso, su frente estaba empapada de sudor por los ímpetos que sentía en ese momento. Finalmente salió hacia el exterior mientras podía oír claramente a Sakura murmurar: "_Sasuke_… ¿Eres tú?"

Miró hacia arriba, mientras respiraba jadeante, casi al borde del desmayo por todo lo hecho… pero arriba estaba él. Pudo reconocerlo, pues no había cambiado mucho en dos años y medio de espera.

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Hyouhaku_

Seguía con la piel tan blanca amelocotonada similar a Sakura, sus ojos igual de fríos y oscuros como la noche, con el cabello negro azulado, puntiagudo desde atrás. Era más alto que él, por lo menos eso podía pensar al verlo desde semejante altura, no había duda… era él.

Sasuke Uchiha, quien había desertado para ir a conseguir poder de Orochimaru con el propósito de asesinar a su hermano: Itachi Uchiha; en acto de justicia por mano propia por el crimen que él perpetró contra su clan, al masacrarlos a todos en una oscura noche hace más de nueve años.

—Sasuke… —murmuró Naruto.

—¿Naruto? así que tu también has venido —dijo Sasuke—, eso significa que Kakashi está aquí también.

—Así es.

Kakashi se acercó junto con Yamato a paso lento, viniendo detrás de Naruto por donde vino, en la única entrada que quedaba para ese lugar.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó Kakashi con el ceño fruncido—, veo que no tomaste en cuenta mí concejo.

—Nosotros, el Equipo Siete venimos a llevarte de vuelta a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas —expresó Yamato.

Sasuke les echó un vistazo un momento, en silencio.

—El Equipo Siete ¿Eh?

_Fin del Soundtrack._

Sai empuñó su tanto, dispuesto a acometer contra Sasuke. Sakura percibió los propósitos evidentes que él estaba por efectuar y se lo recriminó, especulando erradamente que planeaba atacar a Sasuke y matarlo como lo requería su misión original.

—¡Sai! ¡Lo sabía!

Naruto se sobresaltó, llegó a creer que realmente Sai iba a intentar matar a Sasuke. Eso lo creía más por el libro bingo que traía consigo, donde se especifico que su último objetivo era el Uchiha… cuando…

—Oh sí, el está ocupando mí lugar ¿verdad? —curioseó Sasuke—, hace un momento me estaba sermoneando acerca de que él iba a "proteger los vínculos que yo y Naruto compartimos" o algo así. Otro _estúpido _para él grupo, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Eh? —curioseó Sakura desconcertada.

Sai guardo silencio un momento…

—Lo reconozco, mi misión de alto original era el asesinato de Sasuke Uchiha —admitió Sai—, pero eso ya no me importa, ahora quiero pensar y actuar por _mí_ mismo. Porque gracias a Naruto, creo que podré recordar algo, recordar cómo me sentía antes, algo que no puedo dejar de sentir y era muy importante para mí. Puede que no te conozca muy bien. Pero hay una razón por la que Naruto y Sakura te buscan con tanto anhelo… para evitar que los vínculos que los unen a ustedes se rompan. Para mantenerlos intactos, ellos están haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos. Aún no llego a comprender eso por mí mismo… pero tú, Sasuke, deberías entender el porqué.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Sasuke—, fue por eso que los _rompí_

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Sasuke's ninja way._

Naruto y Sakura se espeluznaron por lo ultimo dicho por el Uchiha.

—Tengo otros vínculos… —aseguró Sasuke— vínculos fraternales formados por el odio que siento yo. Mis otros vínculos me debilitan y no me dejan concentrarme en mi mayor deseo.

—Entonces… aquella vez —entabló Naruto, cuando una vena bajo por su frente, denotando furia y desconcierto en él— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE AQUELLA VEZ? ¿A ESO LLAMAS _TÚ_ ROMPER VÍNCULOS?

—Es muy simple, y no es que no fuese capaz de cortar vínculos —aseguró Sasuke—no quería darle a _él _el placer de verme conseguir más poder haciendo lo que me dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Naruto aún desconcertado.

—No tengo el porqué decírtelo, lo único que puedo decirte es que aquella vez… _te perdoné la vida por mero capricho. _

Pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanto que ni Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai pudieron hacer algo para intervenir. Sasuke estaba delante de Naruto, literalmente hablando, estaba apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el hombro de Naruto, ni siquiera parecía haberse esforzado por hacerlo.

"Qué rápido" pensó Yamato sobresaltado.

"¿Cuándo lo hizo?" pensó Sakura

—Deberías ponerte a entrenar en vez de buscarme con tanto anhelo ¿No crees Naruto? —susurró Sasuke—, por eso. —Sasuke desenfundo lentamente su espada, una con mango y funda de color negro—. Vas a morir aquí porque me da la gana.

La espada salió completamente de la funda, Sasuke la empuño elevándola a lo alto contra el cielo. Con una hoja de negro y frío acero, el filo del instrumento era notorio, resplandecía contra el sol. Filo teñido de un color morado, dando a suponer que Sasuke había asesinado ya a gente antes con ella. Movió su brazo, elevando la espada, estando cerca de la costilla de Naruto, el filo del arma lo asediaba amenazando su vida.

—¿Cómo podría convertirme en Hokage si ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a un amigo? ¿No crees? Sasuke —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke emitió un pequeño murmullo: ¡Hn! Sin pensarlo un minuto más, bajo su arma, su objetivo era ir a la espalda de Naruto, atravesándole el pecho.

Fin del Soundtrack

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Battle!_

Sai se movió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia Naruto y en el momento que la punta de la hoja iba a tocarle, apreso la muñeca de Sasuke parando el ataque. Los dos se miraron. Sus dos ojos negros se cruzaron al instante.

—Buena defensa —admitió Sasuke.

Naruto aprovecho la distracción, se agarro del codo de Sasuke y dio una pirueta en el aire, logro hacerlo, se libro del agarre de Sasuke. Yamato noto que Sasuke estaba con la guardia baja. Uso la habilidad que lo identificaba, uniendo sus manos en el sello "serpiente" adelanto el brazo izquierdo, en un intento por atacarlo.

Se dio cuenta que Yamato intentaba atacarlo. Sasuke en todo este tiempo se había vuelto un experto en su estilo de rayo, había mejorado el chidori en tantas maneras que hasta Orochimaru le temía al ver los progresos del chico. Sasuke extendió los brazos y libero su técnica exclamando: _¡Chidori Nagashi! [Corriente del millar de aves]. _Sasuke no creo el chidori, el chidori rodeo a Sasuke, y logro extenderlo a un gran radio electrocutando a Naruto, Sai y Yamato. Kakashi y Sakura casi fueron víctimas del jutsu, se cubrían cruzando sus brazos en equis para intentar no ser electrocutados.

"¡Ha mejorado el Chidori más de lo que creía! ¡Dos años y medio, y ya hasta puede extender su alcance! ¡Increíble!" pensaba Kakashi mientras se cubría de las descargas eléctricas.

Sakura se lanzó al ataque, intento propinarle un puñetazo. Con el Sharingan, los Uchiha podían notar el flujo de chakra, detecto a Sakura con una gran facilidad, ni siquiera se molesto en hacer mucho esfuerzo. Sakura intento golpearlo varias ocasiones, mientras Sasuke bloqueaba todos sus puños y patadas con facilidad. En un movimiento final, Sakura intento asestarle un puñetazo en la nuca. Saltó un momento antes y le metió una patada en la quijada haciéndola terminar en el suelo.

Ella era tenaz, se puso de pie nuevamente a pesar de la patada que le dio Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior. Su mano se rodeo de chakra, Sakura era habilidosa en su fuerza, una de las kunoichi más fuertes de su edad, podía causar grandes cráteres con un pequeño puñetazo. Se lanzó a la carrera nuevamente con su brazo listo para atacar. Sasuke seguía sin verla como un gran desafío, tenso su mano que empuñaba la espada, rodeándola con su chakra elemental, un chidori recorriendo su espada o "espada chidori".

Yamato se metió en el camino, con dos kunai empuñadas intento herir al Uchiha, pero su espada Chidori podía más, corto el kunai a la mitad y lo empaló en el hombro mandándolo contra una roca de los escombros que quedaron tras la explosión, su chakra era interrumpido por el chidori Nagashi, así lo sentía Yamato, incluso su clon de Madera desapareció y junto con él, el jutsu de madera con el cual aprisiono a Kabuto, logrando zafarse de ello.

—La defendiste muy mal —dijo Sasuke—, como puedes ver, mi espada Kusanagi es muy especial. No puede ser detenida.

Sintió otro ataque, miró para su derecha. Kakashi le propino una patada en la cara, dejando libre a Yamato. Sasuke no le dolió el golpe, simplemente le dejo una pequeña marca en la mejilla.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Kakashi, dándose el uno al otro un intercambio de golpes y patadas que al mismo tiempo eran paradas por el otro. Sasuke saltó por los aires, Kakashi noto una oportunidad ahí, sabía que la única forma de lograr esto era atacando a matar, agarró dos kunai de su porta-kunai alrededor de la rodilla, y se las lanzó a Sasuke. Sin embargo… ¿Falló? Sasuke miró desconcertado a Kakashi, el tenía el Sharingan además era un jounin de elite ¿Cómo podría fallar? Pero olió algo, olía a humo y se oía a papel quemándose. Miró a las kunai ¡Tenían sellos explosivos! Sasuke se cubrió con sus brazos antes de que los papeles explotaran delante de él.

Por poco y se había salvado, no se quemo, se lleno de humo de la explosión. Debía reconocer a Kakashi por su habilidad. No perdió tiempo para usar la técnica que él mismo le había enseñado, haciendo los sellos correspondientes: Buey, liebre, mono. Su muñeca se rodeo de energía eléctrica, asimilaba a relámpagos, el jutsu emitía un ruido agudo parecía un chillido de parvada de aves. La técnica convertía la mano de Sasuke en un arma aún más peligrosa que una katana.

Kakashi hizo los mismo sellos, él fue el creador de éste jutsu, lo conocía como su única técnica original. Apoyo su mano en su codo, era diferente al de Sasuke. El suelo se rodeo de chakra, era tan poderoso que era notorio, despidió relámpagos que fueron directo a la palma de la mano de Kakashi creando un poder similar al de Sasuke.

Ambos se lanzaron y confrontaron sus jutsu.

—_¡Chidori!_

—_¡Raikiri!_

La colisión fue poderosa, el suelo se aplasto en forma de orificio por el poder de los relámpagos. Sin embargo, Sasuke resultó ser el ganador, Kakashi salió disparado chocando contra una de las columnas que quedó de la guarida antes de ser destruida, perdiendo su banda regulatoria en el proceso.

Sasuke miró a los miembros del Equipo Siete abatidos en el duro suelo de concreto. Descanso su espada por encima de su hombro.

—¿Eso es todo? Pensé que habrían mejorado un poco en dos años y medio —opinó Sasuke— pero siguen siendo un montón de mediocres.

Miró algo más, su rival eterno, Naruto se estaba poniendo de pie. Apoyándose sobres su mano derecha en el suelo para ponerse de pie. Su mirada era decidida, recrujía los dientes mientras cruzaba la mirada contra Sasuke.

—Naruto, tú eres muy obstinado —opinó Sasuke con fastidio.

—¡Te llevaré de vuelta, sin importar que! —exclamó Naruto, decidido como siempre.

Sasuke no agregó mucho, volvió a murmurar un: "Hmph" en respuesta. Apunto a Naruto con su espada sin cambiar su tranquila expresión.

—No podrás ni rozarme un cabello.

Sasuke se preparó para atacar nuevamente… desapareció. Naruto volteó lo más rápido que pudo, Sasuke había aparecido de la nada detrás de él con su espada lista para atacar, su velocidad era en una simple palabra: impresionante. Naruto casi no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, apenas saco un kunai para poder parar el ataque de Sasuke.

Las hojas cantaban mientras chocaban, despidiendo centellas con cada impacto. Quedaron mirándose fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Se separaron mirándose desde la distancia que estaban.

Sasuke canalizo su chakra en la mano, nuevamente usando su especialidad. Propinó un manotazo contra el suelo mientras volvía a exclamar: _¡Chidori Nagashi!_ La corriente eléctrica persiguió a Naruto, como un depredador que iba tras su presa. Naruto solo pudo encontrar una forma de defenderse; acopló sus manos en el sello que requería el jutsu que le caracterizaba, su favorito para ser exactos.

—_¡Jutsu Multi-clones de sombras! [¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!]_

Con este jutsu Naruto demostraba lo que realmente podía hacer. Era uno de los peores estudiantes de la Hoja, de eso no había duda, pero había algo que reconocerle: su habilidad para los bushinjutsu; no solo podía crear una gran cantidad de clones ¡Podía crear millones de clones! Y además no eran imágenes ¡Eran reales, el había logrando amaestrarse en un jutsu muy avanzado hasta para los genin de su edad! Creo un gran escudo hecho de clones para que recibieran el chidori Nagashi de Sasuke.

Fue una gran estrategia, Naruto salió de entre el humo y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Sasuke quien termino chocando contra uno de los escombros de lo que quedaba de la pared. Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando fijo a Sasuke quien se levantaba del golpe recibido

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entiendes? —preguntó Naruto, poniéndose de pie— _¡SASUKE!_

Sasuke se puso de pie emitiendo un simple: «_Hmph " _como respuesta, le daba poco interés a lo que Naruto tuviera para decirle. El era alguien obstinado.

—Tengo mi propio camino ahora, aléjate de el —respondió Sasuke.

—¡Orochimaru va a usar tu cuerpo cual traje nuevo!

—No me importa, mientras consiga mi objetivo.

Naruto rezongó.

—¡Tch! ¡Protegeré el vínculo que nos une no importa qué!

—Sí eso es lo que piensas entonces tendré que _romper _ese vínculo.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron el uno contra el otro de nuevo. El luchar los dos, hizo que los recuerdos afloraran en sus mentes de cada uno.

_Ese día… hace aproximadamente dos años y medio, en el Valle del Fin… cuando los dos se enfrentaron…_

_Algo cambio, él lo supo inmediatamente, su vista había mejorado aún más, se había vuelto más claro todo, sus reflejos eran mejores que antes. No tardo en darse cuenta de lo que le ocurrió a su Sharingan, había madurado, se había vuelto como el Sharingan de Kakashi, uno con tres aspas._

—_¡Ven Naruto! ¡Si así son las cosas tendré que romper ese vínculo! —desafió Sasuke._

—_¿Romper ese vínculo? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados— ¿Entonces porque te molestas en ponerte tu banda regulatoria?_

—_Lo admito, eres alguien muy fuerte. Eso se debe a que conoces el dolor que genera la soledad, igual que yo, ese dolor es el que te ha hecho fuerte, Naruto, lo cual significa que si logro romper ese vinculo, podre obtener esa fuerza que deseo. —Sasuke apunto a su frente con el pulgar—. A partir de ahora, lucharemos como ninjas, pero sigo afirmando que no podrás ni ponerle un dedo a mi frente, eso no cambiara nunca._

_Sasuke volteó al sentir algo en el aire, el aire lo sofocaba como si se incendiara. Se volteó mirando que sucedía puesto que el poder provenía detrás de él. Provenía del que él creía muerto, de Naruto, nuevamente estaba siendo rodeado por ese fuego anaranjado extraño y sofocante. Ahora se sentía diferente, con más intensidad que lo que sintió anteriormente… él poder llegaba a cubrir hasta lo más alto de las estatuas y el grupo podía sentirlo, ese sofocante calor, hacia que transpiraran a mares._

_Era Naruto… su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por un manto liquido de color rojo brillante, tomando la forma del demoniaco zorro, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron nuevamente, sus pestañas parecían ser más largas, y sus colmillos sobresalían hasta por afuera de los labios._

_Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke en su nueva forma, intento dejar que su maduro Sharingan predijera los movimientos de Naruto como había pasado anteriormente, pero ahora sus movimientos, se dio cuenta de eso cuando Naruto pareció desaparecer delante de sus propios ojos. Apareció detrás de él en un parpadeo. Sasuke quiso moverse, logro esquivar la garra de Naruto, estar cerca de semejante chakra como lo era el manto del zorro demoniaco se sentía sofocante. Más fue la sorpresa de Sasuke cuando vio, como en la zona donde estaba su codo se formo otra garra más que le abalanzó un puñetazo ¡Quemaba! Quemaba como si un líquido corrosivo se le pegará a la cara, el chakra de Naruto parecía tener vida._

—_Ni me ha dolido, Naruto, eres especial… lo admito. —La maldición cubrió totalmente a Sasuke—. Pero… ¡Yo soy más especial que tú!_

_Sasuke rió._

—_Ese poder tuyo, también es peligroso. —Sasuke elevo la mirada—. ¿Sabes? Este lugar se llama el «Valle del Fin» la frontera de este país. Un lugar perfecto ¿No crees, Naruto? Sí… tienes razón. Como ya dije, no es hora de hablar… es hora de que acabemos esta batalla ¡Y todas las que hemos tenido hasta hoy!_

Ambos se alejaron el uno del otro. Estaban a una distancia considerable, Naruto estaba dispuesto a traer a Sasuke de vuelta, no pensó ni un segundo más. Con un clon de sombra acompañándolo, Naruto dejo fluir su chakra en su mano, comprimiéndolo y manteniéndolo con rotación y poder, creo una esfera azul, parecía un torbellino de chakra girando en su mano. Su segunda especialidad luego del clones de sombra… el rasengan.

Sasuke no se dejo intimidar por ello, agarro su espada del lado contrario, volteándola al revés dejo fluir su chakra por la hoja, la convirtió en un arma mucho más mortal de lo que ya era. El chidori transformo su arma en una el doble de peligrosa de lo que era una espada normal.

—¡Te llevaré a casa sin importar qué! —bramó Naruto.

—Esto acaba aquí y ahora —murmuró Sasuke.

No dijeron más, los dos saltaron en el aire, impulsándose simplemente con su fuerza que tenían en los pies, mientras ambos acercaban sus jutsus respectivos, se vieron como los niños de doce años que fueron cuando colisionaron sus ataques por primera vez en el Valle del Fin, delante de las estatuas colocadas paralelas a la otra. Acercaron sus jutsu, Naruto su Rasengan y Sasuke su Chidori, y ambas técnicas se encontraron en el aire en una colisión espectacular.

—_¡RASENGAN!_

—_¡CHIDORI!_

La colisión fue poderosa, chakra y electricidad volaban por los aires mientras los dos rivales, cada uno de ellos intentaba que sus respectivos jutsu fueran los vencedores. Crecieron las energías, conectadas por una cadena de energía blanca. El suelo no solo se aplasto como la última vez, se destruyo completamente, dejando un cráter por debajo de donde los dos jutsu se conectaban.

Los dos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias, había sido un empate de jutsu, el Rasengan de Naruto lo disparo hacia su equipo y el Chidori de Sasuke lo despidió hacia la pared más cercana. Naruto impacto en seco contra el suelo, mientras que Sasuke impacto contra la pared, oyéndose un sonoro retumbo, cayó al suelo.

¿Lo lograron? Sakura se veía optimista, pensando que habían vencido ¡Sasuke volvería con ellos! Pero no fue más que una pequeña chispa de esperanza que rápidamente fue apagada. Sasuke se repuso mirando a Naruto, tomo su espada que se enfiló contra el suelo, no lucía cansado, era el horror de todo eso… ¡Sasuke no uso su verdadera fuerza! Solo jugó con el equipo todo este tiempo. Saltó nuevamente hacia lo que quedo de la guarida y insertó su espada en el suelo, como si se preparara para hacer algo, elevo su palma hacia el cielo.

—Fue divertido, pero esto acaba ahora, voy a acabar con ustedes.

El Equipo entero se puso en guardia, esperando el ataque de Sasuke… solo para ser detenido por Orochimaru. Quien apareció al lado suyo junto con Kabuto.

—Yo no usaría ése jutsu, Sasuke —murmuró Orochimaru.

Sasuke le metió una mirada crispada a la serpiente blanca.

—No estábamos divirtiendo, pero no dejaré, que ni tú, Orochimaru, nos detengas —murmuró Sasuke.

—Podríamos dejar que estos chiquillos se deshagan de _Akatsuki_, así podrías tener tu tan ansiada venganza —sugirió Orochimaru, sonriendo de la manera cruel que lo caracterizaba.

—Qué excusa más patética.

—Pero es práctica —expresó Kabuto—: sí aumenta tus posibilidades de venganza. —Kabuto ajusto sus gafas—. Porque no aprovecharla.

—Lo que sea —bufó Sasuke.

—No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos a nuestra otra guarida —sugirió Orochimaru.

Los tres ninjas renegados voltearon, estaban ya dispuestos a irse del lugar dejando a Naruto y el resto de lejos. Naruto sabía que solo había una forma de detener a Sasuke de seguir en oscuridad… le dolía en el corazón hacerlo, para él, el Equipo Siete era importante, más que cualquier misión, que cualquier regla, que todo ¡Eran camaradas! Pero solo había una forma de hacer que Sasuke no descendiera más en ese abismo de odio y venganza. Miró a Kakashi y le sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente a la que solía dar, no era una de dientes como un niño pequeño, era una sonrisa en cierta forma decaída. No pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —preguntó Naruto.

—S..sí —tartamudeó Kakashi.

—¿Puede lanzar ese raro jutsu que uso contra el Akatsuki rubio contra cuatro personas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Naruto… _tú sueño… _

—Ya se lo he dicho… ¿Cómo puedo convertirme en Hokage si no puedo ni salvar a un amigo? No pienso dejar que Sasuke muera por su maldad descendiendo en un abismo de oscuridad sin igual ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si hiciera eso?

—Pero… Naruto —murmuró Sakura.

—Sakura, escúchame bien. —Naruto tomo a Sakura de los hombros—. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, me apoyaste desde que regrese aquí tras dos años y medio. No sé que me pasará una vez Kakashi-Sensei me lance su jutsu, pero quiero que por favor. —Naruto se desligo su banda regulatoria y se la entregó a ella—. Mantén la promesa que yo juré, vuélvete una gran Kunoichi ¡Y supera a la abuela Tsunade! Enséñales a los chicos de la generación viniente la importancia de los vínculos y la amistad. —Naruto sonrió dichoso—. ¡Cuento contigo, de veras!

Sakura asintió, su rostro blanco tenía una sonrisa determinada. Aunque sabía que Naruto podría morir ahí, no dejaría que su recuerdo se extinguiera. Haría eso mismo que él quiso, se volvería Hokage como Naruto soñó y sí alguna vez le tocaba ser la jounin a cargo de un grupo de niños como lo fueron los miembros del Equipo Siete ¡Les enseñaría lo importante de los vínculos!

—Sai, vuélvete más amable —dijo Naruto aún sonriendo—, y espero que puedas recordar aquello que tú querías sentir acerca de tú hermano.

—Naruto, gracias.

Naruto y Sai se estrecharon las manos, se llevaban como unos amigos finalmente, aunque a Sai le dolía saber que esta sería la última vez que se verían… justo cuando se volvían amigos.

—Kakashi-sensei —comenzó—; gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, es un gran sensei y siempre quise ser como usted en realidad, de veras.

Naruto no dijo nada más, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, para su suerte, los tres ninjas renegados no se habían alejado mucho. Se lanzó a la carrera detrás de ellos, mientras Kakashi lo miraba de espaldas.

"_Naruto… tú…" _Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto planeaba. En menos de un rayo, su cabeza se lleno de recuerdos de momentos que habían pasado junto con él desde que lo conoció. Parecía haber sido hace tan solo tres años, cuando hizo sentar a tres pequeños niños de doce años para preguntarles sus sueños y metas… cuando el pelirrubio exuberante le habló…

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST I – Man of World_

_¡De veras mi nombre, es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta la ramen y realmente me gusta la ramen! ¡Iruka-sensei me lleva al puesto de fideo Ichiraku! ¡Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así todos dejaran de despreciarme y comenzaran a verme como si fuera alguien importante!_

_Jamás volveré a retractarme, ni dejaré que nadie más me rescate, jamás escaparé... y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke... se los prometo ante esta herida ¡De veras! Señor constructor, completaré esta misión. Lo respetaré y lo protegeré con este kunai. Un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido... y no lo haré. _

_Oye tú, rarito sin cejas, anota esto en tú estúpido libro bingo, aquel que va a convertirse en Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas, jamás retrocede a su palabra ¡Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki!_

_¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi Camino Ninja!_

"_Tú camino ninja, Naruto, eres admirable… incluso tienes pensado dar tú propia vida para asegurarte de que Sasuke no sea consumido por la oscuridad… Obito… tú sigues vivo, vives como Naruto, de eso no hay duda"_ pensó Kakashi, cerrando su ojo izquierdo _"Aunque, quien sabe, quizás el Kamui te mandé a otro lugar… la verdad, no sé qué poder tendrá este jutsu, las posibilidades son infinitas… aunque… quizás sí yo…"_

—_¡Kamui!_

Kakashi abrió su ojo, la córnea se atiborro de nervios resaltando, como si fuese a sangrar de un momento para otro. Un vórtice se abrió justamente delante de Naruto y los tres ninjas renegados. Kakashi tuvo que perseverar, porque a pesar de que estaba haciendo esto a petición del mismo Naruto, no quería hacerlo, pero definitivamente los tres esfumaron, cumpliendo la última voluntad y deseo de Naruto. Kakashi dio por concluido su jutsu, deteniendo el Kamui, Kakashi al momento llevo la mano sobre su ojo afectado, usar el Kamui lo fatigaba más rápido que cuando usaba el Sharingan ordinario.

—Ya está… lo hice… —murmuró Kakashi al borde del cansancio.

—Sí —murmuró Sakura, notándose lánguida por la pérdida de Naruto y Sasuke—, se fueron.

Sakura miro la banda de Naruto. Pensó en él, como él solía sentirse orgulloso de portarla, ajustándola debes en cuando, limpiándola para que no se llenara de mugre o polvo. Naruto estimaba esa banda regulatoria porque lo hacía sentir como un ninja de la hoja, como uno más de ellos. Sakura pensó nuevamente en lo último que él le dijo.

_¡Y supera a la abuela Tsunade! Enséñales a los chicos de la generación viniente la importancia de los vínculos y la amistad_

_¡Cuento contigo, de veras!_

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven de cabellos rosados, pensando en las últimas palabras de Naruto y la sonrisa que le había dado ¡Sonrió como nunca antes! Algún día ella sería una jounin también, y estaría a cargo de un equipo de niños que la llamarían "Sakura-sensei" por ello debía ser fuerte como nunca antes, no era momento de llorar ni ahora ni nunca, era el momento de ser fuerte. Ella cargaría de ahora en adelante con los recuerdos de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

—Kakashi-sensei —habló Sakura llamándose la atención de Kakashi. Ella se volteó a mirarlo—, voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantener la promesa que le hice a Naruto, porque… —Se volteó con una sonrisa similar a la que Naruto hacía, una radiante—. Porque ese es mi camino ninja.

Kakashi se sorprendió, esas eran las mismas palabras que usaba Naruto, su camino ninja. Entendió de inmediato… Sakura maduro, ya no parecía una delicada flor, era como un cerezo florecido. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí misma para cumplir con la meta que tanto añoraba Naruto ¡Sería la Sexta Hokage incluso! El equipo Siete seguía vivo, aunque Sakura fuese la única junto a Kakashi del equipo original, ellos mantendrían el recuerdo de Naruto y Sasuke vivo.

Kakashi sonrió, por lo menos eso se intuía pues era difícil saberlo por la máscara que llevaba.

—Sí —apoyó Kakashi.

Yamato y Sai sonrieron junto con los dos. Era verdad, Naruto no querría verlos deprimidos por él ¡Debían sonreír! ¡Él murió con una sonrisa confiándoles a ellos su voluntad! Sai miró el dibujo de él y su hermano que había concluido finalmente gracias a Naruto… pasará lo que pasará, el iba a buscar aquella cosa que le faltaba por sentir… ¡Vínculos!

—Volvamos a la Aldea, tenemos que informar a Tsunade-sama de lo ocurrido de la misión —dijo Kakashi.

Abandonaron la escena, caminando por la única entrada que quedaba, mientras le daban un último vistazo a la Guarida de Orochimaru que fue destruida por Sasuke. Sakura se quedo mirando un momento más con cara de consternación. Kakashi le tomo el hombro.

—Naruto comprendió que esto era necesario para Sasuke, sino su rencor lo consumiría. Sakura, vámonos a casa.

Sakura asintió. No dijeron nada más, y se marcharon de ahí.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

(***)

Naruto no supo que acabo de pasar, en un instante, un portal se abrió de la nada, apenas podía ver que era, una luz lo cegaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo aparentemente de una gran altura encima de un extenso bosque según lo que pudo ver. Naruto se horrorizo, no solo estaba cayendo a una gran altura, estaba tan alto en el cielo que podía ver claramente las nubes a su alrededor. Soltó un grito.

Su caída fue amortiguada por lo menos, las ramas de los árboles fueron espaciosamente disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída hasta que finalmente azoto el suelo… _de cara. _La caída le había dolido bastante, las ramas le habían lastimado un poco la cara. Por lo menos el poder del zorro de nueve colas estaba ahí para sanar sus heridas.

—Eso fue rudo —opinó Naruto, sobándose la cabeza. No perdió ni un minuto, se puso de pie y observo el panorama que lo rodeaba— ¿Un bosque? ¿Grillos? ¿Oscuridad? —Naruto cerró los ojos en confusión— ¿Qué me ocurrió? Recuerdo haber saltado al Kamui de Kakashi-sensei por… _¡SASUKE!_

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden Unreleased: Disastrous._

Naruto giró a todas las direcciones, mientras reiteradas veces gritaba el nombre de su rival y amigo. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una leve señal de que él estuviese por ahí.

—¡Maldición!… volví a fallar —gruñó Naruto, apretando los nudillos con abatimiento.

—Pero aún así. —Naruto miró nuevamente el panorama—. Tengo que salir de este raro lugar, es hora de pensar en algo, de veras.

Naruto se acomodo encima de la extensa hierba que lo rodeaba. Llevo su mano a la frente, en las sienes para ser específicos, comenzó a sobárselas mientras buscaba alguna idea ¡Necesitaba pensar o quien sabe que pasaría! Pero él no era muy listo. Pero, ni Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí, ni el Capitán Yamato, ni Sakura, ni el Sabio Pervertido, ni Shikamaru ni ningún otro que generalmente le ayudaban estaban ahí para ayudarle… tenía que valerse por sí mismo. Finalmente, se le prendió la bombilla.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa radiante.

Cuanto antes, mordió su mano, sabía que si mandaba un mensaje por medio de Gamabunta o cualquiera de los sapos de Myōboku podría mandarles un aviso a sus amigos para que lo buscaran. Hizo los sellos requeridos: Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono, carnero. Apoyó su mano con fuerza contra el pasto.

—_¡Jutsu de Invocación!_

En un principio pareció funcionar, la ronda de sellos negros se extendieron por el suelo. Naruto creyó que iba a funcionar. La reacción fue completamente lo contrarío a lo que esperaba. Los sellos brillaron de un color rojo intenso y se regresaron a la mano de Naruto. Cuando los sellos volvieron a su palma, Naruto sintió un dolor intenso en la mano, como si la colocará en fuego.

—¡AAAYYY! ¡Mí mano!

Sin perder ni un segundo, retiro la mano del suelo, ya que parecía que mientras más la mantenía ahí, más dolía. Miró su mano, no había ninguna quemadura, ni siquiera de primer grado, y no había rastros de humo que dejaban la habilidad curativa del Zorro demonio. Era como si este bosque no lo dejará invocar a ningún sapo que el normalmente podría invocar.

"_¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué ocurre? Normalmente si falló en la invocación, aparecerían Gamakichi o… Gamatatsu"_ pensó Naruto consternado._ "Pero sentí como si me quemaran la mano, de veras"_ Naruto paso a su plan de contingencia… _"Supongo que deberé correr por las ramas de los árboles y ver si encuentro alguna aldea ninja… éste bosque es algo surrealista, de veras" _

_Fin del Soundtrack._

(***)

Naruto se ubicaba saltando por las ramas de los arboles, usando las mismas ramas como forma de impulso para saltar en la siguiente. Lo continuó realizando por aproximadamente de dos horas. Estaba algo exhausto, por todo el chakra gastado en la pelea contra Sasuke y Orochimaru, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, pero aún así, seguía, él era así, testarudo y no se daba por vencido.

—Rayos, llevo ya horas brincando y no veo ninguna aldea ni nada de nada, de veras —gruñó Naruto.

Naruto se detuvo, tenía tanta hambre que su estomago rugía como un león, intento buscar con la vista algún lugar de donde conseguir comida, quizás algún riachuelo del cual sacar uno que otro pescado para cocinarlo. Coloco su mano abierta como si fuera un techito y poder distinguir mejor. Funciono de maravilla, pudo ver un pequeño río, pero claramente podía distinguir pescados brincado de entre el agua.

—¡Ah! ¡Encontré un río y hay pescados! —sonrió abiertamente.

Naruto no perdió ni un segundo. Bajo a lo más presuroso que pudo pegando un brinco desde la rama del árbol hasta el suelo, para luego emprender la marcha corriendo hasta llegar al río. Jiraiya le había enseñado como hacer una caña de pescar, solo necesitaba una pequeña rama y esos hilitos de acero (como Naruto los llamaba) que se usaban para las shuriken aunque Naruto nunca fue bueno usándolas. Armo una especie de caña de pescar hecha a mano con los elementos necesarios y se paro al borde del río esperando a que los peces pescaran.

Pasaron los minutos, para ser horas, y nada ocurrió, nada parecía morder el anzuelo que no fuese más agua.

Naruto babeando como si fuese una fuente, con los ojos teñidos de negro, con una mirada alocada, volteó mirando a los lectores.

—Me pregunto si la carne humana es deliciosa ¿Ustedes que creen? —preguntó Naruto.

Para su buena suerte ¡Un pescando mordió el anzuelo que él había colocado! Naruto se alegró al ver que su plan tuvo éxito.

—¡Atrapé uno! —exclamó Naruto dichoso.

Sin perder un segundo, de la nada, formo una fogata para poder cocinarlo. Coloco el pescado, clavándolo en el medio. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo problema… el fuego no encendía, agarró dos varas de arboles que se encontró curiosamente por ahí y como maniático las froto la una con la otra intentando producir aunque sea algo de fuego mientras gritaba:

—¡FUEGOOOO!

Hasta que finalmente, se encendió, finalmente tuvo la fogata preparada para cocinar su cena. Por lo menos por ahora. Con mucha alegría, al punto de que lagrimeaba de dicha, acopló las manos como un aplauso.

—¡Hora de comer! —exclamó Naruto.

Pero antes de que él pudiera darle un mordisco pequeño a su cena, algo dio un pisotón detrás de él. Naruto volteó con una sonrisa forzada, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrarse detrás suyo.

¡Un león! El animal intento despedazar a Naruto con sus garras, él pegó un saltó antes de que llegara a hacerle algo, debía agradecerle a sus reflejos que tenía gracias a ser un ninja, aunque perdió unos cuantos cabellos en el proceso. Ahora que miraba mejor a su agresor, notó algo diferente… ¿Un león con alas de murciélago y un aguijón de escorpión? Naruto había visto de todo mientras viajaba con Jiraiya, todo tipo de fauna y flora pero nunca en su vida había visto un animal así.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? Un león con alas de murciélago y un aguijón, nunca había visto un león así antes, de veras.

Nuevamente, el raro animal intento otro ataque furtivo. Saltó e intento, esta vez, morderlo con sus enormes fauces. Naruto demostró ser más ágil que la criatura, dio un salto un segundo antes de que la garra le toque. Retrocedió en el suelo, mirando fijamente a su rival. No podía ganar solo en esta situación. Pensó en algo rápido, usar su jutsu favorito sin duda ayudaría. Acopló sus manos en el sello necesario mientras exclamaba: _¡Jutsu clones de sombra!_

Había creado una fila de clones. Naruto se abalanzo con los siete clones, a la criatura le era difícil distinguir cual era cual ¡Habían muchos Naruto! por un segundo se distrajo, cuando, arriba de él, Naruto cayó y desató una estrategia un tanto rara… le mordió la cabeza como un animal. La criatura se sacudió, las fauces de Naruto dolían como un animal verdadero, hasta que finalmente lo alejo, dejándolo en el suelo y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Naruto rió un poco.

—Vaya, no pensé que esa estrategia iba a funcionar, de veras —sonrió Naruto.

Notó algo, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. El sol emergía en el alba, se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, ya debían ser como la seis de la mañana, hora a la que generalmente amanecía. Naruto estaba anonadado ¿No eran como las doce del mediodía cuando se enfrento contra Sasuke? Algo había pasado, pero no especuló adelante de ello. Miró para uno de los arboles, aparentemente, era el más alto en kilómetros. Dejo fluir su chakra con el sello carnero a sus pies para poder treparlos. Lo hizo, era fácil para los ninja entrenados hacerlo. Corrió como si fuese un terreno normal, haciendo acrobacias en algunas ramas para llegar más alto, hasta que finalmente, él logró llegar a la cima. No podía creer lo que veía ¡Era un lugar hermoso! ¡El alba le daba un tono más bello al bosque y sus terrenos! Conocía bien el Mundo Shinobi debido al viaje que tuvo con Jiraiya, pero éste mundo era totalmente diferente ¡Era más vasto que el mundo shinobi! Coloco su mano nuevamente en la frente para poder ver mejor, a lo lejos, vio lo que pudo reconocer como pequeñas cabañas. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa radiante ¡Encontró un pueblo y no estaba muy lejos!

—Cabañas ¡Debe ser una ciudad! ¡ALLÁ VOY!

Naruto se lanzó a la carrera, saltando de árbol en árbol para poder llegar a un simple objetivo, ese pueblo que estaba a la lejanía. Según parecía, estaba al norte de donde él estaba.

(***)

Él viajaba a paso de trote y brinco por los arboles. Lo impulsaba el llegar a ésa pequeña villa que había visto a la distancia. Podría ser el único lugar donde podría pedir direcciones sí es que habían visto a Sasuke por él lugar, esa era su prioridad principal, encontrar a Sasuke para poder cumplir con esa promesa que le hizo a Sakura hace ya dos años y medio. Finalmente, tras una hora de recorrido, llego a la orilla del que él había bautizado como "Segundo bosque de la muerte" por su enorme parecido. Pudo ver la ciudad con más claridad ahora, sin duda, era un pequeño pueblo, podía ver a sus habitantes caminando en el lugar, realizando las tareas que harían cualquier otros lugareños en una villa.

—¡Genial, llegue al fin! —exclamó Naruto con alegría—, veré si puedo encontrar a alguien que haya visto a Sasuke.

Naruto pegó un brincó y desapareció en el aire, era debido a su velocidad de ninja, como una destello recorrió el camino cuesta abajo hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Estaba eufórico, habían pasado quizás horas desde que había perdido de vista a Sasuke, finalmente podría obtener pistas de él si es que tenía la buena suerte de que alguno de los aldeanos lo hubiese visto. Se movió rápido y descuidadamente, corriendo.

Naruto se detuvo en el acto, quedó de hielo. Efectivamente, había gente caminado en dos piernas como cualquier persona… pero el problema, es que no eran personas. Naruto se dio cuenta inmediatamente de ello, eran ponis. Lo que desconcertaba a Naruto era ver como ellos caminaban en dos piernas, aún así, no usaban ningún tipo de calzado, andaban descalzo a causa de que no tenían pies, tenían cascos, sus manos no eran de cinco dedos como las de él, eran de cuatro dedos, como si se tratase de una caricatura, incluso sus narices eran idénticas a la de los ponis incluso con orejas sobresaliendo por sus crines. El podía notar en algunos de ellos, que tenían raros dibujos, desde cosas como caramelos, animales pequeños como aves, algún alimento, entre otros. Pero lo que realmente lo dejo pasmado, era que incluso llevaban ropa como cualquier ser humano. Miró más allá y notó más cosas que él consideraba extrañas, desde ponis con alas sobresaliendo de sus espaldas y ropa, hasta ponis con cuernos sobresaliendo en la frente.

Recordaba que Sakura le hablaba debes en cuando sobre que de niña quiso una especie de animal, parecía un caballo ¡Pero no recordaba el nombre!... ¡Unicornio! Esos ponis eran unicornios, pero los que tenían alas no tenía ni idea de que fueran.

¡Eran como si fuesen humanos! Pero el problema es que no había absoluta señal de algún humano por ahí como él. La situación era problemática… ¡El estaba solo como el único humano en un mundo entero de ponis! Naruto pudo oír una pequeña conversación de dos yeguas, intento hacer todo lo posible para acercarse más sin ser descubierto, escondiéndose mediante el esconderse en un pequeño arbusto donde nadie lo descubriría.

—Lyra, por última vez te digo ¡Los humanos no existen!

—Pero lo vi a uno ¡Tenía _cabello negro y puntiagudo para atrás!_

Naruto se sobresaltó con la parte: _"cabello negro y puntiagudo para atrás"_. No había posibilidad de que fuese otro más que Sasuke. Aunque el quiso salir para preguntar, sabía que no podía salir de la nada y preguntar si había visto a Sasuke. Eso sería la más grande idiotez que podría hacer.

—Lo que sea, lo importante es que hoy, será el día en que la _Princesa Celestia vendrá._

—¡Sí! ¡Hoy es el día de la gran celebración del verano, no puedo creer que la Princesa de Equestria venga a visitar Ponyville!

"_¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Equestria? ¿Ponyville?"_ pensó Naruto confundido, le parecía raro oír nombres como esos. _"Creo que esa tal Princesa Celestia podría ayudarme, le pediré una forma de poder regresar a la Aldea, claro. No sin antes pedirle que me ayude con Sasuke, de veras"_ asintió decidido. _"Pero ¿Cómo me meteré en una ciudad llena de ponis si soy un humano?...¡Ya sé! Usaré el jutsu de transformación, y así podre moverme entre ellos sin ser descubierto ¡De veras!"_

Naruto se alejó de las dos yeguas. Para su suerte, sin llamar la atención, alejándose hasta la orilla del bosque nuevamente, mientras miraba Ponyville. Se saco sus sandalias puesto que no las necesitaría en su forma de poni y las guardo en su mochila que por suerte no perdió durante la pelea.

Pensó en las características de los ponis que había visto, acoplando sus manos en el sello requerido, dejo fluir su chakra para realizar el Jutsu.

—_¡Transformación!_

Naruto se transformo en un poni, un unicornio. Para su pelaje, pensó en su color favorito: naranja. Mientras que su crin era larga y le llegaba hasta la espalda, siendo puntiaguda como lo era su cabello normal. Su cola era idéntica, puntiaguda y rubia. Se miró sus manos, cubiertas de pelaje y con cuatro dedos ¡Lo logró!

Miró hacia la ciudad, llamada "Ponyville" decidido estaba para bajar ahí, sin saber el enorme peligro que sería liberado esa misma noche.

_¡Un mundo completamente distinto! ¿Qué se encontrará ahí?_

_Nagareboshi –_ _HOME MADE KAZOKU_

_(Básicamente, el mismo ending de Shippuden)_

_Próximamente: Naruto llega a la ciudad conocida como Ponyville, donde conoce a un grupo de seis yeguas. Y un enemigo nuevo se cierne en la oscuridad_

_¡Entran: las mane six y Spike!_


	2. ¡Mane Six y Spike!

_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría decirles que las apariencias de las chicas están en mi perfil (Aunque también voy a describirlas)_

_Como sea, aquí está el capítulo._

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_¡Mane Six y Spike!_

* * *

_Había una vez..._

_En el reino mágico de Equestria. _

_Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. _

_Para hacerlo, la mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. _

_Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura. _

_¡Nightmare Moon! _

_Juró que asumiría al reino en la noche eterna. _

_Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor. Y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable... del sol y la luna._

Dio por interrumpida su lectura. Twilight Sparkle, una yegua poni unicornio de dieciséis años.

Con una larga melena; peinado con un estilo que le daba copetes similares a rectángulos de color azul que llegaba hasta su cadera,—un corte estilo princesa si se quería—; con dos mechones de distintos colores, uno rosado y otro morado; aunque ella no la había teñido ni nada, esos eran los colores naturales de su melena, lo mismo su cola. Con un pelaje morado y ojos del mismo color.

Generalmente le gustaba vestir un solo estilo de ropa; una camiseta sin mangas, similar a un top, de color azul cobalto; en la base y los tirantes de color azul claro. En la zona frontal de la prenda yacía una estrella de seis puntos de color rosada, haciendo relación con su Cuttie Marc que era una estrella de seis puntos del mismo color, rodeada por cinco pequeñas estrellas blancas. Pantalones jeans color azul oscuro, como eran bastante largos y a veces le estorbaban para caminar, Twilight los remangaba para que no le estorbasen.

Ella era un «ratón de biblioteca» por decirlo de una forma. Adoraba leer; no importaba que hora ni qué momento fuese, casi siempre uno podía encontrarla leyendo alguna enciclopedia o algún libro o novela ¡No importaba que clase de libro fuese, ella amaba leer cualquier clase!

Por más «ratón de biblioteca» que ella fuese, había algo que no se podía negar. Ella era hermosa en pocas palabras. Su cuerpo era bellísimo según varios sementales que podían mirarla, refiriéndose en especial al busto de la yegua que según sus medidas por lo menos, uno podría decir que llegarían a ser desde una copa D; sin embargo, ella no le hacía caso a ningún hombre que se le proponía. Ella se abochornaba con facilidad cuando algún semental intentaba conquistarla e inmediatamente abandonaba el sitio mediante un hechizo de tele-transportación. Ella no era una poni muy social, por no decir, que pensaba que hacer amistades era perder el tiempo.

Ella vivía en Canterlot, la ciudad capital de Equestria, estaba orgullosa de decir que ella era la estudiante de la princesa Celestia, gobernante de este vasto mundo. Ella vivía en una biblioteca que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde ella se encontraba en estos instantes.

Curiosa, pensando que esto ya lo había leído antes, elevo la cabeza murmurando: _Hmm? _Mirando encima del árbol donde ella estaba apoyada para leer sin que él sol la estorbase.

—¿Elementos de la armonía? Ya leí de esto ¿Pero dónde?

(***)

* * *

Twilight siguió pensando en esos «Elementos de la armonía» la indagación la vencía. Ella dio por acabada su lectura y se dispuso a volver a su hogar; una biblioteca donde pasaba por poco todo el día. Emprendió la caminata por el camino que frecuentaba para llegar hasta su hogar en Canterlot, sin pensar en nada más. Hasta que, tres ponis unicornio se ubicaron delante suyo.

—¡Ahí estás Twilight! —Le saludó Twinkleshine—. Moondancer hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo. ¿Quieres ir?

Twilight retrocedió, se encontraba nerviosa pues no quería estar con nadie por ahora. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, entre ellas, buscar información sobre esos elementos.

— Lo siento chicas. Tengo que estudiar mucho todavía —sonrió obligada.

Twilight no dijo nada más, se echo a la carrera, tan rápidamente que prácticamente desapareció en una centella mientras se alejaba de las tres unicornios.

Viendo la actitud bastante, insociable de Twilight, Twinkleshine suspiró con desgano.

—Esa poni ¿Hace algo aparte de estudiar? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Yo creo que prefiere a los libros, que a las amigas.

Twilight continuó con marcha sin prestarle atención a nada. Sabía que había oído algo acerca de esos elementos ¿Pero dónde? Esa era la duda que la agobiaba.

—¡Sé que escuche sobre esos _«elementos»!_ —exclamó Twilight con sensatez.

Twilight siguió con su recorrido. Algunos ponis la saludaron pero ella no hizo caso alguno, simplemente siguió con su recorrido. Ella era así, una vez había algo que le llenaba de curiosidad, ella simplemente no descansaba hasta sacarse la duda de la cabeza. Porque juraría, estos elementos tenían algo que ver con algo serio. Escaló las escalerillas de su hogar sin detener su camino. Ni siquiera le importo abrir de golpe la puerta, sin saber que su pequeño ayudante dragón estuviese ahí, abrió la puerta, fácilmente propinándole a Spike un portazo en la cara, haciendo que saliese despedido.

—¡Spike! ¡SPIIIKE! —llamó una y otra vez. Hasta que lo vio tirado en el suelo— ¿Spike?

Escamoso como cualquier dragón, de color morado. Como su nombre lo indicaba, él tenía largas espinas de color verde sobresaliéndole en la espalda apuntando en dirección hacia atrás, que lo hacían ver más alto que Twilight. A pesar de su edad tan joven, Spike tenía las garras de un tamaño considerablemente más anchas que las manos de un poni común, además de ser bastante afiladas.

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de ponis. Spike no vestía ropa alguna, siempre que se lo veía andaba desnudo. Solo vestía ropa cuando tenía que ir en algún evento importante, nada más.

Generalmente él era confundido con un dragón bebe, todo ello por la joven edad a la que había nacido. Pero; en realidad, por poco y le llegaba a la misma edad que Twilight. Tenía como trece años de edad y su esbeltez era lo suficientemente alta como para ver a Twilight a los ojos —y con sus espinas en la espalda, parecía ser hasta más alto que ella—. Twilight y Spike eran técnicamente hermanos —aunque no estaban relacionados por la sangre—. Él había nacido de un huevo que hace años Twilight pudo hacer eclosionar con su magia, se criaron como hermanos, peleando en ocasiones entre sí, pero con el tiempo fueron mejorando su relación. Aunque habían ocasiones en las cuales, Spike era, por así decirlo «propenso a los golpes» generalmente saliendo lastimado en situaciones bochornosas por culpa de Twilight y demás.

Spike se levantó sobándose la nuca, mientras sus ojos rodeaban como hélices por lo desorientado que se sentía. El golpe le había dolido mucho, Twilight tenía una fuerza convenientemente fuerte para lograr derribar a un semental con un puñetazo, habían ocasiones en las cuales ella hasta había noqueado a grandes sementales sin saberlo con un puño.

—¡Ahí estas!

Twilight subió con prisa las escaleras que conducían a su biblioteca, donde —como era obvio— había miles y millones de libros en los estantes que ella palabra por palabra había leído con mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia. Spike subió las escaleras, aún algo adolorido por el portazo con el cual Twilight le había recibido.

—¡Ven! Busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías —dictaminó Twilight. Ella le echo un vistazo a Spike, y noto algo que aparentemente, el dragón purpura no noto—. ¿Qué es eso?

Spike se desconcertó un instante. ¿A qué se refería? Le echó un vistazo la dirección donde ella estaba apuntando con su dedo índice. Era su cola. Su cola con forma de flecha había ensartado el obsequio que _tenía_ planeado obsequiarle a Moondancer por su cumpleaños —al menos ese era su propósito— hasta que Twilight le dio el portazo en la cara.

Spike miró a Twilight con un gesto de fastidio.

—Bueno, era un regalo para Moondancer, _pero…_

Su regalo cayó hecho pedazos al suelo. Era un osito de felpa, pero su cola acabó por destruirlo completamente —o mejor dicho—. Twilight lo arruino.

—¡Ay, Spike! ¡Sabes que no es tiempo para esas cosas! —exclamó Twilight, mientras empujaba varios libros en busca de aquel que buscaba.

—¡Pero es el descanso!

Por más que ella pudiese subir una escalera y usar sus manos para buscar el libro que tanto buscaba. Twilight pensó en un método más sencillo de encontrarlo. Con el cuerno que poseía en la frente, —propio de los unicornios—, atrapó diferentes y numerosos libros en una capa de energía mágica de color magenta. Ella tenía un gran conocimiento sobre la magia, Spike se lo decía todo el tiempo, ella era una de las mejores de eso no había duda. Atrajo los libros sin inconveniente alguno y los leyó por el título buscando aquel libro que requería que contenía la información sobre "los elementos de la armonía".

—¡No, no, no, no, NO! —Twilight refunfuñó—. _¡SPIIIKE!_

Para su suerte. Spike sabía bien donde estaba ese libro, el mismo lo había ubicado, por más inteligente que Twilight fuese, habían ocasiones en las cuales —hasta ella misma—, olvidaba donde colocaba sus propios libros. Sin perder ni un minuto, agarró una escalera para poder llegar hasta los estantes más altos y trepó en ella para poder buscar el libro que ella tanto buscaba. Estaba entre el medio de dos libros, uno que se titulaba _«Historia de los libros»_ y otro muy raro titulado _«Cupcakes»_ que Twilight siempre recordaba no leyese por razones que tenían que ver con su salud mental.

—Ahí estas. —Él agarró el libro con sus gruesas garras— ¡Aquí esta! —exclamó Spike sacudiendo el libro que Twilight necesitaba.

Twilight no mostró paciencia para esperar que Spike bajase y le entregase el libro. Sin darle aviso, con su magia, rodeo el libro que Spike sostenía, y lo haló hasta ella sin darle un aviso a su ayudante antes. Spike miró su garra —pero ya era tarde—, fue halado por ella, y finalmente, terminó estrellándose contra el suelo directamente con la cara. Twilight no se mostró preocupada por su ayudante, simplemente se limitó a sujetar el libro y alejarse de su ayudante con una sonrisa endulzada.

—Ah, gracias —le agradeció ella a su pequeño ayudante.

Spike solo pudo responder con un quejido de dolor, realmente, había veces en las cuales se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía siendo ayudante de Twilight? ¡Siempre era lastimado por ella y por otras más! Aunque claro, él estimaba a Twilight a quien llegaba a considerar hasta como una hermana mayor. Se puso de pie; mirando los libros que ella dejo tirados ahí, suspiró ya que ahora él debería recoger el desorden —que ella—, había hecho.

Twilight se retiro, posicionando el libro en la mesita donde ella solía ocupar para leer cualquier libro que le llamase la atención. _«Elementos. Elementos. E. E. E.»_ Twilight hojeaba las páginas amarillentas por el tiempo del viejo libro en busca de la página que buscaba.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó al encontrar lo que buscaba con tantas ganas.

_ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA_

_Ver «Yegua en la Luna»._

—¿Ver «Yegua en la Luna? —leyó confundida.

—¿Yegua en la luna? —preguntó Spike confundido mientras reacomodaba los libros que Twilight dejo tirados—. Pero solo es un cuento poni.

Twilight volvió a hojear en el libro, buscando el capítulo referente con el título «Yegua en la Luna». Rodeando las hojas del libro con magia, hasta que finalmente, tras una pequeña búsqueda lo encontró.

—¡Ajá!

_YEGUA EN LA LUNA._

_Mito de la antigüedad._

_Poderosa poni que quiso dominar a Equestria; pero, fue vencida por los Elementos de la Armonía y recluida en la luna._

_Según la leyenda; el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberaran y traerá la noche eterna._

Twilight suspiró aterrorizada.

—¡Spike! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Spike intentaba reacomodar los libros que Twilight había dejado caer, durante ello, el pequeño se encontró en un aprieto. La escalera en la que él estaba montado empezó a cabecearse; puesto que, mientras reacomodaba todos esos libros uno de ellos, se negó a entrar, Spike le intentó propinar un puñetazo para que se quedará ahí en su lugar como consecuencia; la escalera comenzó a tambalearse y estaba a punto de caer desde esa altura.

—No —respondió Spike con franqueza.

Finalmente, se resbaló y cayó; aunque, para su suerte, Twilight lo ayudó, agarrándolo para que no se lastimase por la caída desde esa altura tan comprometedora. Twilight le entregó a Spike un pequeño pergamino amarillento y una pluma con tinta color morada. Como él era el ayudante de Twilight, también era —por así decirlo—, un mensajero entre ella y la Princesa Celestia. La habilidad ígnea de Spike no podía chamuscar como cualquier dragón normal, en lugar de ello; su fuego tenía el poder de tele-transportar no solo cartas, todo lo que él deseaba a cierto lugar —en este caso—, a la Princesa Celestia.

—Toma nota, a la Princesa.

Spike saltó del agarre de Twilight, deslizándose por la cola de ella.

—¡Adelante!

Twilight comenzó a dictar lo que diría la carta. Spike tenía una mano —o mejor dicho garra— rápida para situaciones como esta.

_Querida maestra:_

_Mis continuos estudios de la magia poni me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre._

—¡Espera! —pidió Spike—. _«Filo» ¿«Filo»?_

—¿Margen?

Spike siguió sin entender.

—¿Borde?

Una vez más, no pudo entender. Twilight refunfuñó por ello.

—¡Ay! ¡Que algo _muy_ malo esta por pasar!

Spike anotó aquello ultimo lo más presuroso que podía —casi sacándole humo al lápiz—, al haberlo entendido finalmente.

_Lea esto:_

_La mítica yegua en la luna; es de hecho, Nightmare Moon. Está por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna._

_¡Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla!_

_Espero su respuesta._

_Su fiel alumna; Twilight Sparkle._

—¡Listo! —exclamó Spike.

—Bien —sonrió Twilight— envíala.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Pues claro!

—No lo sé Twilight, la princesa Celestia está ocupada por la «Celebración del Verano» —dijo Spike— ¡Y eso es pasado mañana!

Twilight se pegó a la cara de Spike, haciendo que se asustara. Había veces en las cuales Twilight, era sin duda, aterradora.

—¡Claro, Spike! —elevó la voz Twilight—. Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la «Celebración del Verano». —Ella miró hacia el sol, que se reflejaba por la ventana de su hogar—. ¡Es imperativo que la Princesa lo sepa ahora!

Erróneamente, Spike pensó que Twilight quería que lo escribiera.

—_«Impera… impera…»_

—_¡IMPORTANTE!_ —rugió Twilight, haciendo que Spike saliera disparado hacia la estantería de libros por el volumen que tenía su voz.

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! —rezongó Spike.

Él agarró el pergamino ya escrito en su totalidad por él, contuvo el aire un momento y luego, lo expulsó como un fuego de color verde, chamuscando la carta en forma de un humo brillante, enviándolo con la Princesa Celestia aparentemente.

—Ya está, va en camino, pero no esperes de pie —sugirió Spike, con notorio socarronería en su voz.

Twilight no estaba alarmada en lo más mínimo, su aspecto lo notaba, tenía una gesto de confianza en el rostro, en forma de una sonrisa pícara con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que la princesa confiaría en ella —es decir—, ella era su «alumna estrella». Sea lo que sea que ella dijera que requiriera su ayuda, la princesa asistiría, en especial si se trataba de algo tan delicado como lo era Nightmare Moon.

—No me preocupa Spike —aseguró Twilight—, la princesa confía mucho en mí. En todos sus años como mi mentora, jamás ha dudado de mí.

Spike no estaba tan seguro de ello, lo expresaba cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa que mostraba socarronería. La expresión del pequeño dragón se reemplazó por una completamente distinta, cuando sintió unas enormes arcadas le entraron de la nada. Abrió su boca expulsando una bola de fuego de color verde como la que había usado momentos atrás. Tal y como Twilight había supuesto, la Princesa había aceptado, no por nada ella era su mejor alumna.

—Ves, sabía que actuaría de inmediato —dijo Twilight sonriendo triunfante.

Spike sujeto el pergamino que les había llegado. En efecto, era de la Princesa Celestia, la mentora de Twilight y gobernante de Equestria. Desplegó el pergamino enviado por la Princesa, y tras aclarar su garganta, procedió a leerlo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de ella.

_Mi querida y fiel alumna, Twilight. _

_Tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza_

Twilight se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, incluso alzó la mirada con una expresión de arrogancia. Claro, fue hasta que…

_Pero ¡Tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos!_

Twilight jadeó con estupefacción.

(***)

* * *

Spike había dado pausa a la lectura del pergamino. Ambos debían seguir unas pequeñas instrucciones que la princesa les mandó. Ellos tenían que partir hacia un pequeño poblado lejano a Canterlot, entre Yeguadelphia y Appleloosa. Por eso, ambos, se montaron en una carrosa de oro puro, halada por dos pegasos blancos de la realeza (eran guardias. —Sus doradas armaduras lo decían—), para llevarlos a aquella pequeña ciudad.

Twilight miraba con desgano hacía la monumental capa de nubes blancas que rodeaba a ambos. Spike volvió a sacar la carta, y continuó leyendo el pergamino enviado previamente con la princesa Celestia.

_Querida Twilight: _

_No todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni. _

_Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano, donde se celebrará en Ponyville y… tienes una tarea más importante por cumplir…_

Spike se pegó al oído de Twilight para susurrarle el final.

_Haz amistades_

Twilight le dirigió a Spike una mirada severa, como si estuviese molesta. Spike lo sabía, era como su pequeño hermano y desde que eran pequeños niños, el adoraba —no, amaba de hecho—, molestarla. Aprovechó estas circunstancias para molestarla lo más que podía. Sin embargo, Twilight continuaba con sus propios problemas con lo que ocurría con la Princesa y toda la situación de; Nightmare Moon a punto de ser liberada, la profecía, la noche eterna y _«los elementos de la armonía»_. El saber que la Princesa no le creía provoco que Twilight se inquietara más de la cuenta.

—Mira lo positivo Twilight —dijo Spike—, la princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca, ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

—Sí, es verdad —afirmó Twilight—, además, tengo razón. Supervisaré todo rápidamente e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía.

—¿Y cuando harás amistades? —preguntó Spike.

—Dijo que viniera a _supervisar_, soy su alumna y haré mi deber real —dijo Twilight con tono cortante—. Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades.

No muy lejos de ahí; corriendo como siempre, yacía certero poni unicornio de pelaje anaranjado. Naruto corría apurado, le había sido difícil correr con estas pezuñas —en especial porque eran básicamente planos y correr era una acción casi imposible para él— pero se había acostumbrado a ellas. Como era normal de él, el no tenía paciencia con nadie ni con nada. Ya otros ponis se lo habían dicho anteriormente, le habían reprochado, ya que Naruto les había tropezado durante el recorrido que él emprendía.

Distinguió una vía, giró en aquel lugar —casi tropezándose durante ello—, y continuó con la carrera.

Twilight acabó de despedirse de los guardias, agradeciéndoles por haberla llevado hasta allí. Quiso voltearse para poder continuar caminando, pero apenas logro dar un pequeño paso, antes de que algo la chocara directamente en la frente, sintió como si se hubiese chocado contra un bloque de cemento —se sentía tan duro como uno—. Se sobó la cabeza ¡Le dolió mucho! ¡Tuvo suerte de que su cuerno no se hubiese quebrado o algo peor! Alzó la mirada, vislumbró a un semental de pelaje anaranjado, aparentemente era un unicornio como ella.

Ella quedo petrificada, un escalofrió recorrió su espina, su pánico por los sementales comenzó a invadirla nuevamente. Como en todas esas ocasiones, el pelaje morado de Twilight en la cara de la yegua pudo verse como uno de un color enrojecido por el nerviosismo que se le atravesaba.

El semental sacudió su cabeza, su mirada no era la de un semental como los demás que ella había visto. Era una mirada inocente, casi como la de un niño. Éste le devolvió la mirada a Twilight, lo que hizo que ella se aterrorizará aún más, quería irse de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Se levantó —muy molesto aparentemente—, y le señaló con el dedo.

—¡OYE TÚ! —bramó el semental.

—¿Y…yo? —balbuceó Twilight, roja de los nervios, queriendo irse de allí.

—¡SÍ TÚ, GRANDÍSIMA TONTA! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS, DE VERAS!

El miedo que ella sentía se reemplazo por otro sentimiento completamente diferente —era rabia—. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¡Si había sido él el idiota que no se fijo por donde iba! Sin perder un solo segundo, ella se puso de pie inmediatamente y le señaló también.

—¿YO? ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME CHOCÓ, IDIOTA! —bramó Twilight.

Spike le agarró la mano a Twilight para que no hiciese nada de lo cual, la yegua se arrepintiese después. En especial, porque la princesa le dictaminó a Twilight que hiciera amistades.

—Twilight, cálmate —murmuró Spike.

Spike se dirigió al semental.

—Lo siento amigo, es que ella, a veces no se fija bien por donde va. Por más lista que sea, puede ser muy tonta en ocasiones.

—¡Oye, oí eso, Spike! —exclamó Twilight.

—Como sea ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Spike.

—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras! —exclamó Naruto, llevando sus manos tras la nuca, dedicándoles una ancha sonrisa que era común de él.

—Pues; hola Naruto, yo soy Spike y ella es Twilight Sparkle. «La gran alumna de la Princesa Celestia»

Twilight se volteó y le dio una mirada cortante a Naruto.

Por su lado, Naruto sonrió radiante, la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle, él estaba buscando justamente a la tal «princesa Celestia» para que lo ayudase a saber donde estaba; como salir de ahí y sobre todo, ir en busca de Sasuke nuevamente. Ahora no solo había conocido a una unicornio común y corriente ¡Era la alumna de la princesa! Aún así, la curiosidad invadió a Naruto —como siempre—. Se acercó a Spike y le preguntó:

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó curioso.

—Vinimos a supervisar «la celebración del verano». Bueno —Spike señaló a Twilight—. Ella tiene que supervisarla. Además. De hacer amistades, como la princesa le dijo.

—¡Spike! Sabes que hacer amistades no es importante en momentos como estos.

Naruto pensó que Twilight era alguien tímida. Era por su cabello, curiosamente, su cabello le recordaba a cierta chica de su aldea, no recordaba bien su nombre pues su cambio de cabello fue muy radical… ¿Quién era?... ¡Ah sí! ¡Era Hinata! La crin de Twilight parecía una reminiscencia del cabello de Hinata, lo cual hizo que Naruto pensará erróneamente que ella debiera ser tímida o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es tímida o qué? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, ella nunca tuvo ningún tipo de amigo —admitió Spike.

A Naruto le asombró eso. ¿Cómo que nunca había tenido un amigo? ¡Los amigos son irreemplazables para uno, él lo sabía muy bien! ¡Una amistad era algo tan bello que no se podía ni describir en palabras! Se volteó a mirar a Twilight, sin embargo, ella no parecía en lo más mínimo afectada por aquel hecho, seguía con una severa mirada, lo cual hizo que Naruto sintiera algo de lastima por la yegua.

—De por cierto ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Spike, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh! Bueno. —Naruto se sintió contra las rejas ¿Qué iba a responder?—. Soy de una tierra muy lejana —sonrió nervioso— y necesito ver a la Princesa Celestia, es realmente urgente.

Espero que Twilight y Spike cayeran en ella, sino estaría perdido. No podría ir en busca de Sasuke nuevamente y —quizás peor—, podrían tratar de matarlo. Su destino estaba pendiente de que se la creyeran.

—Claro, como ya te he dicho, ella vendrá aquí para la Celebración del Verano.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto.

Sin embargo. Una duda penetró por su cabeza, y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—¿Qué es la gran Celebración del Verano?

—¿No lo sabes? Es para celebrar el día más largo del año y cuando la Princesa levanta el sol.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo sabía, se me olvido, que tonto soy! —Naruto rió nervioso.

Spike se dirigió a Twilight.

—Vamos Twilight, tal vez los ponis de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes —dijo Spike

Una cierta poni —terrestre por lo que se notaba—, se acerco a los tres.

Lo curioso para Naruto es que ella no vino caminando como cualquier otro, ni corriendo —o galopando como le decían aquí—, vino brincando, juguetona como una pequeña niña por lo que se notaba. Cubierta por pelaje rosado, con una crin muy curiosa, rosada y tan voluminosa que parecía ser algodón de azúcar —incluso Naruto juraría que la crin de ésta olía a algodón de azúcar—. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se pudo ver a la perfección que eran azules como los de él.

Ella vestía un vestido a líneas celeste y blanco, que apenas le llegaba a cubrir los flancos, por lo que los tres podían ver con perfecta claridad su Cuttie Marc: tres globos; dos azules y uno amarillo.

Su mirada se podía notar que era inocente —hasta más que la de Naruto—, parecía la mirada de una pequeña niña de cuatro años y quizás hasta menor.

Spike y Naruto tomaron esto como una pequeña oportunidad para que Twilight —por lo menos—, hiciera una amistad.

—Solo inténtalo —dijeron al unísono señalando los dos a la yegua.

Twilight sonrió ¡Qué diablos! ¡No le iba matar tener una amiga aunque sea!. Se acerco —un poco tímida—, a la poni de tierra, con intenciones de hacer amistad y le tendió la mano, en un intento por saludarla.

—¿Ah?… ¿Hola?

La poni terrestre no respondió con palabras. En lugar de ello —literalmente—, pego un brinco mientras jadeaba del asombro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió disparada de ahí ante los ojo de Naruto, Twilight y Spike.

Naruto quedó pálido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno _eso _fue interesante —dijo Twilight indignada.

Spike suspiró con abatimiento, sabía que debía ser muy bueno para ser verdad. Los dos comenzaron a alejarse de Naruto. Él no quería quedarse ahí varado por miedo a perder su única oportunidad, alzó la voz llamándose la atención de los dos.

—¡Oigan! —Los dos se voltearon, respondiendo al llamado de Naruto—. ¿Podría ir con ustedes?, soy nuevo en esta ciudad y estoy algo perdido.

—¡Claro! No veo por qué no —exclamó Spike.

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa ¡Funcionó, podría conocer a la princesa Celestia!. Naruto se unió a los tres, sonriendo con jovialidad mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados con regocijo, llevo sus manos tras la nuca de forma despreocupada. Spike no sabía cómo, pero, este chico Naruto quienquiera que sea, le simpatizaba, no era como otros sementales tan serio, parecía un niño. Sin embargo, a Twilight no le caía bien, —su mirada angosta con la que lo miraba lo decía—, lo hallaba muy inmaduro para su edad ¡Vamos, tenía dieciséis años, ya estaba muy crecido para actuar así! Twilight solo sabía algo… esté seria un día _muy _largo.

(***)

* * *

Los tres recorrieron por la pequeña villa de Ponyville, mientras que Twilight y Spike se concentraban en hacer lo que decía la lista, Naruto miraba maravillado la ciudad, le recordaba a su amada Aldea escondida entre las Hojas o «La Hoja» como gustaban decirle él y sus amigos.

Los ponis haciendo sus labores de cada día, algunos desde vendiendo alimentos tales como; verduras, dulces, frutas. Pequeños potros jugando entre las calles despreocupados. Y lo que más le maravillo ¡Los pegasos! ¡Amigo, eran geniales! Volaban por lo alto de los cielos traspasando nubes como si fuese magia. Naruto nunca había visto algo así ¡Volaban! Le recordó a como de pequeño quería ser como un héroe de ficción llamado «Son Goku» si su mente no le fallaba. Ponyville era genial, le ponía algo nervioso ver cómo ni Twilight ni Spike se mostraban sorprendidos, como si para ellos dos fuese algo común ¡Vamos, el mundo que los rodeaba era simplemente espectacular! Aunque si pensaba bien la situación, él no era de esté mundo sino de otro completamente diferente así que; no podía culparlos, ellos eran de ese mundo y ya estaban acostumbrados a él.

Los ánimos de Naruto desaparecieron inmediatamente, en el preciso momento en que Spike y Twilight le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer… _Supervisar_ junto con ellos. En pocas palabras, él los tenía que seguir a todos lados en una aburrida tarea —muy similar a una misión de rango D de hecho—.

Siguieron hasta la siguiente parada en la lista. Era una granja a las afueras de la pequeña villa. Spike levantó una pequeña lista de verificación, donde yacían escritas los eventos que ellos tres debían supervisar, comenzando por la primera, Spike lo leyó lo suficientemente fuerte para que los tres oyeran:

_Lista oficial de la preparación de la Celebración._

_Numero uno: Preparación del banquete: Sweet Apple Acress._

Una vez más, Naruto se quedó boquiabierto por lo que contemplaba ¡Millares de árboles a su entorno! Eran manzanales —pudo notarlo por las numerosas manzanas que colgaban de sus ramas—, casi parecía una selva de manzanales en medio de un campo.

—¡GUAU! ¡Miren todos estos árboles, son muchísimos, de veras! —exclamó Naruto estupefacto.

Twilight rodó sus ojos. Naruto le asemejaba a un travieso pequeño, él se asombraba con la más mínima cosa que veía, era en serio. Se había detenido en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto señalando a miles de cosas que lo dejaron maravillado, que solo servía para atrasarla más en lo que ella quería hacer, buscar pruebas acerca de que la profecía era verídica.

Un grito llamó la atención de los tres. Sonaba como un _«¡YIJAAA!»_. Ellos se giraron para ver el lugar en donde venía aquella exclamación antes oída.

Provino de una yegua. Una poni terrestre como la que habían visto hace unas horas en Ponyville.

Ella tenía un pelaje anaranjado, mientras que su crin era rubia —dándole un parecido impresionante con Naruto—. Su crin era larga, llegaba hasta su cintura, atado en el extremo —como una cola de caballo si se prefería decir—, mientras que sus ojos eran color esmeralda.

Como atuendo llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta de color marrón abierta en su totalidad. Mientras que debajo usaba pantalones de color marrón. Era una vaquera, eso daba a entender el sombrero que llevaba encima de la cabeza.

Ella se asomó corriendo en dirección hacia un árbol, propinándole una patada —fue muy fuerte—. El árbol se tambaleó sobre si mismo antes de que las manzanas que portaba en sus ramas cayeran, no solo era eso —sus ramas quedaron vacías—. Aparentemente fue debido a su patada. Naruto, Spike y Twilight se dieron cuenta de que aquella yegua sin duda tenía bastante fuerza. La yegua entrelazo sus brazos con un gesto de orgullo por su propio trabajo.

El nombre de está yegua era Applejack.

Ella era una poni granjera muy trabajadora y con una numerosa familia. Era alguien con un gran orgullo y no aceptaba ayuda de alguien, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas por sí misma. Ella era muy honesta —cualquier persona que la conociera podría decir eso— (por no decir que simplemente le era imposible mentir)

Twilight suspiró.

—Acabemos con esto —murmuró Twilight caminando hacia la yegua con desgano. Siendo seguida desde atrás por Naruto y Spike.

—Buenos días —saludó Twilight con una sonrisa— mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack no perdió un segundo. Al momento, apretó la mano de Twilight saludándola. La unicornio lo sentía como una feroz robustez —a pesar de su femenina apariencia—, sacudiendo su pobre brazo a una muy intensa rapidez, tanto que inclusive le estaba punzando.

—¡Buenos días señorita, me da un enorme placer conocerla! —exclamó la Applejack con un curioso acento vaquero—. Soy Applejack, aquí en Sweet Apple Acres, nos gusta hacer amistades.

—¿Amistad? ¡De hecho yo quería!…

Applejack dejo libre la mano de Twilight.

—Bien, que puedo hacer por ustedes —guiñó Applejack.

Naruto y Spike se percataron de que Twilight seguía sacudiendo su brazo de arriba para abajo —aún seguía abrumada por la fuerza de Applejack—, Spike se ocupo de detener el brazo de Twilight que seguía moviéndose sin voluntad propia. Ambos estallaron de la risa, las desventuras de Twilight les parecían hilarantes a los dos.

Detuvieron sus carcajadas inmediatamente cuando vieron a Twilight con una mirada que helaba la sangre —verdaderamente les aterrorizaba. Eran como dos enormes orbes blancos resplandecientes— encima, estaba clavada únicamente en ellos dos. Sus mechones de cabello estilo princesa se elevaron en el aire como si tuviesen vida propia —parecían las colas del nueve colas—. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos —sin que ellos se dieran cuenta—, ella los había estrellado a ambos en el suelo con sus propios puños. Los ojos de los dos jóvenes parecían haberse convertido en espirales giratorios.

Twilight murmuró un _«¡HN!»_

—¡HN! _¡Hombres!_

Twilight volvió a lo importante, olvidándose del incidente recientemente ocurrido. Se acercó a Applejack para continuar con lo importante.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Pues he venido a supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del verano —aclaró Twilight—. ¿Estás a cargo del banquete?

—Claro como el azúcar —confirmó Applejack—. ¿Quieres una muestra?

—Solo si no es muy tardado.

Applejack se alejó de los tres —era muy rápida también por lo que pudieron observar—. Ella hizo sonar una pequeña campana con forma de triangulo. Al mismo tiempo que grito —colocando su palma al lado de su boca para que la pudieran oír claramente—.

—¡A ALMORZAR, COMPAÑERAS!

Súbitamente, una muchedumbre de ponis brotó de la aparente nada. Debían ser los familiares de Applejack. Los tres apenas pudieron ahogar un grito antes de que la colosal horda de ponis se los llevara a otro lugar. _«¡Oh, Mie…!» _Naruto estuvo a punto de soltar la lisura —ya la había pensado inclusive—, pero se detuvo.

Los ponis los llevaron a una mesa no muy lejos de allí.

Quedaron aturdidos por la repentina aparición de todos esos ponis —incluso sus ojos rodaban como espirales—. Applejack —de la nada por lo que se pudo ver—, emergió de la mesa, cruzando su mano a la redonda de la nuca de Twilight de forma afectuosa mientras señalaba la que era por obviedad su familia.

— Bien. ¿Qué tal si les presento a la familia Apple?

—Gracias, pero de verdad tengo prisa —dijo Twilight nerviosa.

Realmente, ella quería irse ya de allí. Pero antes de que la unicornio pudiese alejarse del lugar. Algo la frenó en el acto. Un plato traído por una de las familiares de Applejack —estaba bloqueando su escape del lugar—. La yegua dejo el plato de comida delante de Twilight. Mientras más venían, y mientras más venían, más platos les dieron hasta que cubrieron completamente la visión de los tres.

—Ella es Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red y Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Cinnamon Crisp y… —tomó aire—. Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y… —Applejack le metió una manzana verde en la boca a Twilight. Naruto comenzó a reírse entre dientes al verlo—. La abuela Smith. Despierta abuela Smith, hay visitas.

La vieja yegua —que se mecía en una silla mecedora—, se despertó de su larga siesta. Apenas se levantó y se acercó al grupo muy lentamente —debía deberse a su vieja edad—.

—Ya llegué. Paciencia —murmuró la abuela Smith.

—Pues .—Applejack cruzó su mano a la redonda de la nuca de Naruto de forma amistosa—. Yo diría que ya son parte de la familia.

—¿En serio? Caray, gracias, Applejack, de veras —sonrió Naruto.

Twilight escupió la manzana —haciendo que Naruto se sobresalte—. Ella carcajeó muy nerviosa aparentemente.

—¡Gracias! Bueno, veo que el banquete está listo, así que nos vamos ahora.

—¿No se van a quedar para almorzar?

Delante de los tres, estaba una pequeña yegua, al igual que todos los de la familia Apple, era una poni de tierra. La hermana menor de Applejack, Apple Bloom.

De pelaje amarillo, y crin roja atada con un enorme moño rosado. Por lo que Naruto pudo ver, ella estaba a la par de la altura de Spike y Konohamaru, —por lo que podía decir que tenía alrededor de trece o doce años—.

Ella miró a los tres, centrando su mirada en una persona solamente —en Twilight—, sus ojos eran tan grandes, era como los de un perrito, tanto que podían darle un paro cardiaco hasta al más rudo.

—Lo siento —dijo Twilight nerviosa—. Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Los miembros de la familia Apple dejaron escapar un suspiro de abatimiento. Twilight no quería hacerlos sentir tristes. Ella aparto la vista, con una mirada irritada.

—Bueno —masculló Twilight.

Los miembros de la familia Apple ovacionaron con alegría al ver que los tres se quedarían ahí por un tiempo más. Naruto aprovecho, comenzó a devorarse todo lo que tenía enfrente, casi parecía un animal. Twilight suspiró nuevamente…

(***)

* * *

Tras haber probado la comida de la familia de Applejack, regresaron nuevamente a la pequeña villa de Ponyville. Se habían atiborrado de comida. Naruto y Spike estaban satisfechos por ello sus risueños rostros de satisfacción lo decía. —los Apple sin duda sabían hacer una comida muy sabrosa— incluso Naruto quien no le gustaba comer verduras ni vegetales debía admitir aquello. A pesar de ello, Twilight había comido tanto, a diferencia del dragón y del semental ella lucía más bien atormentada por ello. El estomago se le revolvía de tanta comida, estaba con indigestión.

—Comí…mucho… _PASTEL_… —gimió Twilight.

Spike le echó un vistazo a su lista.

—Mm… se supone que una pegaso llamada Rainbow Dash despeja el cielo —dijo Spike, poniendo su lápiz de bajo de la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba en los cielos.

«¿Despejar el clima? —pensó Naruto estupefacto—. Este mundo es muy surrealista, de veras.»

Twilight comenzó a observar el cielo, había muchos nubarrones allí atravesando por el extenso cielo azul, dándole un toque grisáceo al día.

—Pues no está haciendo un buen trabajo —opinó Twilight—. ¿Oh sí?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Twilight fue acometida por una golpe de viento cian, haciendo que salga arrojada junto con lo que sea la golpeo a un charca de fango no muy lejos de ahí. Twilight sentía a alguien sentada encima de su cadera. La caída fue fuerte, le dolió bastante a Twilight, en especial en su nariz.

Sobre ella yacía una yegua pegaso —se notaba que era uno por las alas emplumadas que llevaba en la espalda—, de pelaje cian y con una crin multicolor. Por lo que se podía juzgar, era del los siete colores del arcoíris; rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, morado. Sus ojos eran de color purpura.

Llevaba puesto una ropa que le llamó la atención a Naruto, quizás por el parecido con los que él gustaba llevar. Una chaqueta de color celeste, con blanco —al igual que Naruto—, cerrado con cremallera hasta el cuello. Usaba pantalones negros que se pegaban a sus muslos a la perfección.

Se notaba que tenía la misma edad que Naruto y Twilight; dieciséis años. Aún así, era un poco más baja que Naruto. Y por sus facciones uno podría darse cuenta que podría tener una personalidad idéntica a la de Naruto.

El nombre de la pegaso era Rainbow Dash.

Ella era muy similar a Naruto en cuanto a personalidad. Era alguien enojona, gritona, presuntuosa de su habilidad. Pero sin duda muy leal aquel que fuese su amigo.

Rainbow Dash rió con socarronería del infortunio de Twilight.

—Ah... ¿Disculpa?

Twilight refunfuñó con desagrado. Ya había tenido que soportar a alguien tan fastidioso como Naruto todo el día ¿Ahora tendría que soportar a alguien que era peor?

La pegaso volvió a reírse de la unicornio.

—Voy a ayudarte.

Naruto se notaba al borde de caerse al suelo de la risa. Sus ojos se enrojecían de las lágrimas tratando de aguantar la risa. Twilight le clavó una mirada furibunda al unicornio.

—¡NI-LO-PIENSES! —bramó Twilight.

Pálido del espanto, Naruto asintió lo más rápido que pudo para que Twilight no le volviese a dar un guantazo como el que le había dado hace un momento en la granja en Sweet Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash volvió. Naruto se sorprendió al ver como ella pudo mover una gran nube gris. Parecía ser una nube de tormenta, eso podía juzgarlo Naruto, porque en el fondo de aquella nube él podía oír con claridad los relámpagos resplandeciendo y los estremecedores truenos rugiendo adentro de la negra nube.

Rainbow Dash se colocó encima de aquella nube. Naruto no podía creer lo que veía. Ella estaba caminando encima de aquella como si fuese un juego ¡Y eso que a él se le había dificultado el entrenar para saber trepar arboles! Él se sintió como si su orgullo fuese pisoteado por estos ponis. Rainbow Dash empezó a brincar con fuerza encima de la nube, haciendo estallar una llovizna —casi como un aguacero—, encima de Twilight hasta dejar la nube como una nube blanca —en pocas palabras: vacía—.

Twilight quedó empapada, empapada crin le cubría los ojos dificultándole la vista a la yegua. Pero por lo que Spike y Naruto podían ver, ella parecía estar fastidiada.

—Creo que exageré —opinó Rainbow Dash aún burlándose de Twilight—. ¿Qué tal esto?

Ella giró alrededor de Twilight —sin que ni ella se lo esperase—, pareció formar un torbellino por la extraordinaria velocidad que manejaba. Ni Naruto podía ver a a la pegaso ¡Era extraordinario! Él se preguntaba si el «Cejas Encrespadas» sería capaz de vencer a está pegaso, ella era alguien muy veloz por lo que él podía observar.

—¡Mi propio y patentado «Secado Rainbow»! —exclamó Rainbow Dash con orgullo de sí misma, dejando de girar alrededor de ella—. No no no. No es nada. Ha sido un placer.

Los tres le echaron un vistazo a Twilight tras el «Secado Rainbow». Su crin se había hinchado en un ridículo cabello estilo afro —incluso su cola se hincho—. Ni Naruto pudo aguantarlo más ¡Twilight se veía chistosísima con esa crin tan ridícula! Le recordaba a esa vez que el Cejotas-sensei se disfrazo usando un afro castaño con un bigote. Naruto se echó al suelo estallando en risotadas que retumbaban por las calles de Ponyville junto a la pegaso y Spike, incluso estaba llorando de la gracia que les daba verla así.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —exclamó Naruto— ¡Le tengo un nombre: _«Twilight, la esponjosa»_!

Spike y la pegaso estallaron en carcajadas junto con Naruto. Se aferraron cada uno a sus estómagos —se carcajeaban tanto que les punzaba el estomago por hacerlo, incluso la risa hizo que lloraran a lágrima viva—.

Twilight miró a los tres. Ellos eran inmaduros —actuaban como unos niños de primaria—, podía aceptarlo de Spike que era solo un chiquillo de trece años, pero aún le molestaba que Naruto —siendo tan grande—, actuara de esa manera, y ni que hablar de tres. _«El trío idiota» _sí, ese sería un buen nombre para describirlos según ella.

Ella elevó una ceja.

—No me digas —dijo Twilight—, eres Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash se puso de pie —como si oír su nombre hubiese disparado la alarma de su muy grande ego—. Prácticamente haciendo que Naruto y Spike salieran despedidos de ahí —ya que estaban encima de ella mientras reían—.

—La única y original —dijo Rainbow Dash con orgullo de sí misma.

Sin perder ni un segundo, la pegaso se pegó al rostro de Twilight mientras volaba por el cielo.

—¿Por qué sabes de mí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Tú eres la que tiene que despejar el cielo .—Twilight suspiró. Intentando verse de buen humor, sonrió forzada—. Soy Twilight Sparkle. La princesa me envió a ver el clima.

Rainbow Dash voló hacia la nube más cercana. Como una cama, se acostó en ella descansando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras descansaba una pierna por encima de la rodilla de la otra. Ella sí que era alguien floja, hasta Naruto lo admitía, y eso que él era un shinobi bastante flojo, no por nada se lo había conocido como el «Payaso de la clase»

—Sí, sí, lo haré después —dijo Rainbow Dash con flojedad—. En cuanto acabe de practicar.

—¿Practicar para qué?

—¡Los Wonderbolts! —exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Ella señaló con su dedo índice hacia cierta zona, una pared que —curiosamente—, yacía detrás de Naruto. Naruto se volteó presa de la curiosidad, ella señaló a un poster donde se apreciaba a tres pegasos, con uniformes de una sola pieza con gafas de aviador encima de sus cabezas. Naruto sonrió, le trajo recuerdos de cuando era niño y solía usar unas gafas de aviador verdes antes de haberlas reemplazado por esa banda regulatoria que le entregó Iruka.

—¡Y voy a enseñarles mis trucos! —exclamó Rainbow Dash emocionada, dando una voltereta en el aire.

Naruto conocía bien a este tipo de personas —de hecho, el era así también—. Sonrió con picardía. Había formado un plan para lidiar con Rainbow Dash y que hiciese el deber que ella tenía que hacer. Él camino hasta quedar debajo de la nube donde Rainbow Dash estaba reposando.

—¿Los Wonderbolts?

—Ajá.

—¿Los más talentosos de toda Equestria? —preguntó Twilight siguiéndole el juego a Naruto.

—¡Exacto!

—¡Bah! ¡Como si fuesen a aceptar a una pegaso floja que no puede ni despejar el clima! —exclamó Naruto.

Rainbow Dash encaró a Naruto molesta.

—¡Oye, cabeza de matorral, lo podría despejar en diez segundos!

—Demuéstralo, _Cabeza de Arcoíris _—dijo Naruto desafiante.

¡Suficiente! Rainbow Dash se hartó de este semental, de seguro se creía mucho solo por ser un unicornio. Ella se preparó para hacer lo que mejor podía —no por nada su Cuttie Marc era una nube con un relámpago arcoíris—, y despegó con toda la velocidad que podía. Ella se deshizo de todas las nubes en menos de lo que canta un galló propinándole una patada a cada cúmulo que se cruzaba en su camino. Cuando ella acabo, el cielo quedó despejado, azul garzo como un día de verano con el sol a lo más alto.

—¿Qué te dije? Diez-segundos-_exactos _—dijo Rainbow Dash con presunción—. Nunca defraudo a Ponyville.

Los tres quedaron boquiabiertos, además de básicamente petrificados. La demostración de Rainbow Dash fue algo fuera de su imaginación, ni siquiera Naruto se esperaba que su velocidad fuese tan sorprendente, mucho menos Twilight —quien hace tan solo un momento pensaba que Rainbow Dash era una pegaso floja—.

Rainbow se les acercó revoloteando a su alrededor mientras se reía de Twilight y Naruto aparentemente.

—Deberían ver las expresiones de sus caras —dijo Rainbow Dash—. Ustedes dos son graciosos, Naruto, Twilight. Quiero conocerlos mejor.

Rainbow Dash se marchó del lugar volando con su gran rapidez. Naruto y Twilight seguían boquiabiertos, la demostración de parte de Rainbow Dash los dejo a ambos perplejos. Ella era muy veloz, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podían negar.

Spike se giró a los dos apuntando a donde se fue Rainbow.

—¡Guau! ¡Ella es asombrosa! —exclamó Spike.

Spike y Naruto miraron a Twilight. Con cuidado tocaron la crin ahora esponjada de Twilight. Ellos rieron entre dientes, les divertía ver la ridícula crin que ella tenía ahora. Twilight se veía claramente irritada. Se volteó y miró al que ahora llamaba _«Dúo idiota»._ Una vez más, los dos se empalidecieron cuando miraron a Twilight dirigirles una mirada cortante y de soslayo.

Twilight los miró de esa espantosa manera por un momento, y antes que pudiesen intentar huir siquiera…

¡BOOM! ¡LOS GOLPEÓ CON LA FUERZA DE MIL SOLES!

«El Dúo Idiota» como ella los llamaba cayó al suelo. Parecían muertos, sus ojos estaban en blanco puro mientras tiritaban, sus mejillas tenían marcada con rojo el puño cerrado de Twilight. Ella frotó sus manos, viendo que ya le había dado la lección que merecían esos dos y procedió a ir al próximo lugar.

(***)

* * *

Naruto y Spike se recuperaron del puñetazo propinado por Twilight hace unos momentos —aún así, sus mejillas les dolían. La fuerza de Twilight era un hecho—, Naruto no evitaba pensarlo, pero ella tenía cierto parecido con Sakura-chan de eso no había duda.

Siguieron hacía el siguiente lugar que marcaba en la lista. La alcaldía, tenían que supervisar la decoración para la celebración cuando la Princesa Celestia se mostrase allí.

Entraron al lugar. Naruto nuevamente quedo maravillado por lo que veía, listones azules colgados en las escaleras, balcones y alrededor de las puertas unidas cada una mediante un largo lazo del mismo color, hermosas margaritas adornando los balcones ¡Era una bellísima decoración!

—Bellísima —murmuró Spike.

—Tienes razón, amiguito, esta decoración es hermosísima, de veras —dijo Naruto aún maravillado, mirando por todo el alrededor.

—Sí, la decoración está linda —dijo Twilight con tono cortante—. No tardaré. Pronto iré a la biblioteca

—¡No! ¡La decoración no! Ella.

—¿Eh?

Naruto se volteó mirando al lugar a donde el pequeño dragón señalo.

Delante de los tres, estaba una yegua, aparentemente una unicornio, revisando varios listones de distintos colores, buscando alguno para usar.

Ella tenía el pelaje de color blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran de color índigo, lo más curioso para Naruto por lo menos, era su crin de color morada, peinada de manera de rizos muy exagerados. Sus ojos eran en cierta forma seductores para cualquier semental que la viera, en especial Spike, eran angostos —dándole, en cierta forma, un toque oriental a la yegua—, sombreados con sombra de ojos de color azul claro.

Ella llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas de color roja con rayas negras en la cintura y en la espalda, con unos pantalones negros que apenas llegaban a los cascos de está. Las ropas que llevaba prácticamente dejaban ver bastante claramente la femenina figura de la yegua, según lo que dejaba ver su atuendo, se podían ver perfectamente las bellas nalgas de la yegua y en especial, su busto bastante grande —rondando entre las copas D a doble D según varios sementales que la conocían—.

Ella respondía al nombre de Rarity. Destacaba por su belleza sobretodo y su encanto femenino que usaba en cada semental para que la ayudaran en ciertos momentos, aún así, ella soñaba con encontrar el amor en algún semental que ella misma se imaginaba como «Fuerte y valiente, con una larga crin dorada y brillantes ojos azules».

A los ojos de Spike, ella era la belleza encarnada, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, se había enamorado de está unicornio. En especial cuando se volteó a mirarlos a los tres —a los ojos del dragón—, parecía como si se estuviera fijando solamente en él.

—Mis escamas ¿Se ven bien? —preguntó Spike, mientras se arreglaba las espinas verdes de su espalda y mejillas.

Twilight y Naruto rodaron sus ojos con una sonrisa irónica por ello, decidieron seguir por lo que iba. Caminaron en dirección hacia Rarity para hablar con ella.

—¡Hola! —sonrió Naruto.

—Dame un momento cariño —dijo Rarity—, estoy en _«La zona de acción» _

—¿Eh?—preguntó Naruto, con los ojos cerrados confundido.

Rarity hizo brillar su cuerno, el verlo llamó la atención del curioso Naruto, quien se acerco más para mirar que podría hacer con ello. De pronto, el listón rojo que estaba cerca de una de las mesitas comenzó a flotar en el aire ¡Era sorprendente! Estaba rodeado de chispas blancas, como si fuesen pequeños fuegos artificiales bailando en aquel listo rojo. Naruto estaba maravillado —no podía ni siquiera hablar al ver lo extraordinario que era— pero pudo arreglárselas para murmurar un: _«¡Guau!» _con una ancha sonrisa en su cara_. _Rarity movió el listón hasta atarlo cerca de uno de los marcos donde se suponía, la princesa Celestia entraría en el momento indicado.

—Ah sí. El brillo queda con todo. ¿No es así? Rarity, eres tan talentosa —dijo Rarity elogiándose a sí misma. Ella se volteó a los tres—. Ahora. ¿Que se les ofrece?

Rarity dejo escapar un grito de horror.

—¿Qué le paso a tu peinado?

—Oh ¿Hablas de mi crin? Es largo de contar

—¡Y tú! ¿Por qué usas tan horrible combinación?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Solo mírate! ¿Naranja con negro? Madre de Celestia ¿En que estas pensando? Además, esos pantalones son muy cortos y bastante ridículos. Aunque el naranja es un color bastante desagradable

Naruto se sintió indignado. De todas las cosas, entre ellas que hablaran mal de Sasuke, de su aldea. Odiaba, no asqueaba que criticaran su ropa ¡Sí era naranja y negro! ¿Y qué? ¡A él le gustaba!

—¡Oye, sucede que a _mí_ me gusta mi ropa y también el naranja es mi color favorito, pestañas gigantes! —exclamó Naruto.

—Naruto, cálmate —dijo Twilight apartando a Naruto para que no hiciera alguna tontería. Ella se volteó y sonrió nerviosa—. Solo veré la decoración y te dejaré tranquila.

—¿Dejarme tranquila? ¿CON ESE PEINADO?

Rarity se posó detrás de Twilight y Naruto, increíblemente, ella tuvo la fuerza para poder moverlos de allí.

—Espera. ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Auxilio! —gritó Twilight.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces —exclamó Naruto. Para después dejar escapar un chillido.

Spike solo pudo suspirar soñador. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo siguió a sus dos amigos y a su amada unicornio.

(***)

* * *

Escapar de Rarity fue una hazaña casi imposible para los dos. La yegua les probó varios atuendos a ambos, Naruto no le agrado ninguno, ya que eran de los colores que el más despreciaba: Azul, negro, entre más. Además eran completamente diferentes a como el frecuentaba, desde una camiseta sin mangas negra, hasta unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de malla y pantalones rojos ¡Y encima ajustados! ¡Él _detestaba_ todos esos colores! El naranja era su color favorito desde que era niño, aunque nunca se explico el porqué, suponía que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Pero pudo arreglárselas para mantener su «ropa de la suerte» —como él las llamaba—, que le regaló Jiraiya hace un año si la mente no le fallaba para sustituir aquel otro traje naranja con azul que terminó destruido cuando perfecciono el Odama Rasengan.

Rarity se emociono al oír que Twilight provenía de Canterlot, la ciudad capital de toda Equestria donde solo vivían las celebridades y ponis más ricos de todo el país. Quería hacerse amiga desesperadamente de ambos.

Y Spike, pues, ellos tuvieron que jalarlo para que viniera, pero —no podía evitarlo— aún seguía fantaseando con Rarity, no habían palabras para describir lo bella que era ella, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos seductores, en su embriagador acento inglés.

Naruto tenía que admitir que sabía cómo se sentía. Le provocaba risa el pensarlo. Le recordaba cuando él de pequeño se la pasaba fantaseando en su compañera de equipo, Sakura, por su bello rostro, sus ojos verdes como la esperanza y a pesar de que le pegaba, ese rostro que ella tenía hacía que el se olvidase de eso.

Era obvio para él, Sakura fue su amor platónico antes. Recordaba muy bien lo difícil que fue dejar sentir el amor que sentía por ella. Él _amaba _a Sakura, pero sabía bien que no era el hombre que ella necesitaba, dejo de sentir un amor al punto de quererla como novia y paso a ser una simple relación similar a hermano y hermana. Aún así, él la seguía llamando _«Sakura-chan» _de forma cariñosa.

Finalmente, llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminando en una calle de tierra y arena, rodeada de hierba y unos pocos árboles a sus alrededores.

Spike suspiró romántico.

—¿Acaso no era maravillosa?

—Tranquilo enamorado —dijo Twilight con tono cortante—. ¿Que sigue en la lista?

Spike despertó de su «trance de enamoramiento». Agarró la lista y miró la última tarea.

—Música —informó Spike—. Es lo último.

«¡Al fin!»pensó Naruto —casi espetando esas palabras en voz alta—, no veía la hora para que esta aburrida labor acabase de una vez

Algo captó la atención de los tres. Parecía un pequeño tarareo, era como un gorjeo de aves, venía a la derecha de los tres. Se movieron entre los arbustos para no levantar sospechas.

Lograron vislumbrar a una pegaso, con un pelaje amarillo claro, y una crin rosada larga, y sedosa por lo que se observaba, con ojos jades. Naruto no pudo evitar relacionarla con Sakura por el enorme parecido que compartían ambas.

Llevaba puesto un suéter cuello de tortuga de color verde, era bastante largo, llegaba a cubrir una gran porción de sus muñecas. Y una larga falda de color castaño que podría barrer con el suelo por su gran largor.

Por su rostro, Naruto pudo darse cuenta que era alguien tímida —compartía esa extraña similitud con Hinata y su mirada asustadiza—. Aunque algo más capto su atención, él podría apostar todos sus ahorros a que Jiraiya querría conocerla en persona, lo decía por el gigantesco busto que tenía —quizás eran copa E o quizás hasta F—.

La pegaso se encontraba dirigiendo a un grupo de aves, como si fuese una directora de una orquesta musical. Ella, abruptamente, dio por detenido el cantico de las aves.

—A ver... Alto, por favor —murmuró en una voz casi inaudible y muy aguda, ella era tímida sin duda alguna. Ella se dirigió al ave de plumaje azul—. Disculpe señor. No se ofenda, pero su ritmo esta ligeramente acelerado. —Ella se alejo de las aves nuevamente dispuesta a comenzar nuevamente—. Ahora. Síganme todos. Y uno, y dos. Y un, dos, tres-

—¡HOLA! —dijo Naruto en una voz alta, por no decir, altísima. Sobresaltando a la pegaso y espantando a las aves.

—¡Naruto! —le regañó Twilight—. Perdónalo. El es un gritón, no sabía lo que hacía. De hecho, no sabe la mayoría de cosas que hace.

—¡Oye, oí eso! —bramó Naruto con los ojos blancos de furia solo para ser detenido por Spike.

—Vine a supervisar la música —sonrió Twilight— y es muy hermosa.

La pegaso toco tierra firme delante de los tres. Ella pataleó con su casco derecho con mucha blandura. Naruto notó como ella apartaba la vista, devolviéndoles la mirada de vez en cuando — tímidamente por lo que veía—, él se sonrió, le recordaba mucho a Hinata y su forma de ser. Twilight sonrió incomoda. Soltó una mirada incomoda y de soslayo a Naruto y luego a Spike, ellos le devolvieron la mirada a ella igual de nerviosos. Se produjo un silencio alrededor de la zona. Pero tras vencer el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar por lo incomoda de la situación, se las arregló para presentarse:

—Soy Twilight Sparkle.

Nuevamente, hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

La yegua siguió callada, y mirándolos tímidamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Twilight.

La pegaso dudo un momento, dejando escapar un pequeño murmulló de nerviosismo.

—Me llamó...

Intentaron oír lo que dijo. Pero lo dijo en una voz tan baja y aguda, que prácticamente fue imposible oír o entenderlo.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Twilight.

—Me llamó…

Nuevamente, el mismo problema, no pudieron llegarla a oír. Incluso pareció asustarse un poco, ya que retrocedió.

—No escuche nada, de veras —dijo Naruto.

Dio un chillido, intentaron comprender nuevamente que era lo que intentaba decir. Naruto por un segundo juraría que dijo «Fluttershy» pero su voz era tan baja que el oírla era una hazaña casi imposible. El ojo derecho izquierdo de Fluttershy fue cubierto por su cabello, nuevamente calló —apenas les dirigió la mirada como dos veces—, los tres se sintieron incómodos nuevamente. Las aves que Naruto había espantado hace un momento volvieron revoloteando a las ramas del árbol. Así que, concluyeron que eso podría salvarlos de esta situación tan incómoda.

—¡Hey, mira, tus… aves volvieron! —exclamó Naruto. Sin negar que se sintiera incomodo—. ¿Hmm? ¿Sí?…

—Todo está en orden —murmuró Twilight—, sigue trabajando.

Volvió a chillar, aunque esta vez fue más descifrable, parecía un _«Ajá» _Así que lo tomaron como un _«Está bien»._

—Muy bien… —comenzó Twilight.

—Nosotros nos vamos… hasta luego… —dijo Naruto.

«Oh vaya —pensó Naruto—, está yegua es incluso más tímida que Hinata. De hecho, ni Hinata es tan tímida y eso que solo se ella desmaya al verme.»

—Fue muy fácil —opinó Twilight.

—Y muy incomodo, de veras —opinó Naruto con tono cortante.

Spike se acercó a los tres, prácticamente saliendo de la nada de entre los arbustos —a los ojos de Fluttershy, claro está—. Con solo verlo, ella se emocionó, quizás un poco más de la cuenta.

—¡Un bebé dragón! —gritó Fluttershy con una ancha sonrisa.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ella se movió rápida y con fuerza. —Prácticamente sacando de en medio a Naruto y Twilight con su simple fuerza—. Se acercó a Spike, notoriamente emocionada.

—Jamás había visto un bebé dragón —dijo en voz alta—. Que ternura.

Spike se volteó mirando a Naruto y Twilight con una sonrisa —quienes estaban en el suelo prácticamente lastimados por el golpe que les dio Fluttershy, que sea tímida, no significaba que ella no fuese débil—, Naruto lo sintió como los guantazos que Sakura le propinada comúnmente en la mejilla tras cometer alguna estupidez.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Spike cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero si ni siquiera es un bebé, tiene casi nuestra misma edad —dijo Naruto.

—¡Qué bien!. Habla —exclamó Fluttershy—. ¡No sabía que los dragones hablaban!. Eso es realmente hermoso. ¡Y ni siquiera sé que decir!

De pronto, Spike fue rodeado por chispas —similares a fuegos artificiales a su alrededor— además de un extraño resplandor magenta. Con brusquedad, él fue elevado en el aire para caer directamente al lado de Twilight. Odiaba realmente que Twilight le hiciese eso sin avisar. Cada vez que lo hacía levitar, el se sentía mareado tras el hechizo.

—En ese caso, mejor nos vamos —dijo Twilight.

—Opinó lo mismo, de veras —asintió Naruto.

Los tres tenían planeado irse de una vez, de hecho, ya estaban caminando hacia el lugar en donde se iban a quedar, Naruto tuvo que seguirlos a los dos, porque ni él mismo tenía idea de en donde podría quedarse, supuso que Twilight podría ayudarlo con aquel último problema. Pero, mientras caminaban, Fluttershy los siguió, ella estaba muy interesada en saber de Spike sin dudas. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan comúnmente uno ve dragones por ahí? Naruto por lo menos no, él creyó que eran solo un mito, hasta que conoció a Spike.

— Esperen. ¡Esperen! —llamó Fluttershy—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Soy Spike.

—Hola Spike —saludó—, soy Fluttershy… ¡Guau! Un dragón que habla. ¿Y de que hablan los dragones?

— Pues. ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Spike.

—¡Absolutamente _todo_!

Twilight suspiró con molestia.

Naruto por su parte se acercó al árbol más cercano, se aferró del tronco y se propinó varios golpes en la cabeza contra él, simplemente no podía creerlo ¡Se había metido en una tarea de por sí ya aburrida y ahora tenía que oír toda la historia de Spike. DESDE-EL-INICIO!

—¡NO-PUEDE-SER!

—Bueno. Comencé como un lindo huevo verde y morado...

(***)

* * *

Recorrieron toda la pequeña villa, con Fluttershy pisándoles los talones a los tres. Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas caminando mientras oían la (muy aburrida) historia de la vida de Spike; el sol se ocultaba en el ocaso, la tarde cayó, el carmesí sol tiñó el ambiente de un color anaranjado mientras la suave brisa del atardecer comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Aún así, Twilight y Naruto estaban de malas, sus cabezas les dolían de tanta irritación que sentían ambos.

El llevar oyendo a Spike de su vida había hecho el viaje de vuelta al lugar en donde Twilight se quedaría verdaderamente monótono. Naruto preferiría esta en cualquier lugar que haber oído eso… ¡Preferiría estar tratando de atrapar al condenado de Tora que estar haciendo esto!

—Y esa es la historia de mi vida entera. Bueno. Hasta este día —dijo Spike. Naruto se ánimo sabiendo que este suplicio ya se había acabado—. ¿Quieres oírla de nuevo?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Fue suficiente ya para él, ya estaba harto de todo esto. Naruto le dio un golpe en los puntos de presión tras la nuca, intentando que pase desapercibido, como si Spike se hubiese quedado dormido y nada más. Él pequeño dragón se desparramó contra el suelo. Parecía dormido. Twilight miró a Naruto con una sonrisa aliviada, como si estuviese feliz de no tener que volver a oír la misma historia.

—De verdad lo siento —se excusó Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? Este es mi alojamiento en Ponyville y mi pobre dragón debe dormir.

Naruto se volteó, quería ver el hogar donde Twilight se quedaría; más fue su sorpresa (y desilusión) al ver su hogar. Era un árbol gigantesco —incluso había un panal con abejas volando a su alrededor—, al mismo tiempo que era un árbol, él podía ver las ventanas —teñidas de amarillo por el reflejo de la tarde— saliendo por los bordes. Lo que realmente desilusionó a Naruto, al punto incluso en que refunfuñó, era lo que leyó en el anuncio a fuera del árbol.

«Biblioteca Golden Oak» Naruto no gustaba de los libros. Es más, le aburrían a él. Mucho más cuando se trataban de libros como los del Sabio Pervertido conocidos como _«Icha Icha»_

«¿Libros, en serio?» pensó Naruto con fastidio, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese molesto.

Fluttershy agarró al dormido Spike, cargándolo como si fuese un pequeño bebé

—Pobrecito. —Ella se metió en el interior de la biblioteca—. Debemos llevarte a dormir

Twilight se apresuró para sacarla afuera de la biblioteca para que no los molestase.

—Sí, sí. Eso es lo que haré. Bueno adiós.

Twilight azotó la puerta dejando a Fluttershy afuera.

Naruto y Twilight quedaron en penumbra total, apenas podían ver a donde caminaban. Pudieron distinguir un par de ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad, eran los ojos de Spike sin duda alguna. Al parecer ya se había levantado tras el noqueo ocasionado por Naruto.

Él refunfuñó.

—¡Hm! Que modales —dijo Spike.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— tengo ciertos problemas de rabia.

—Perdón Spike, debo convencer a la princesa de que la profecía es cierta y no hay tiempo. Necesito soledad para estudiar. —Ella hizo rodar sus ojos como hélices—. Sin que esas locas ponis quieran hacer amistad.

—¿Ah que profecía te refieres? —preguntó Naruto.

—Te lo diré luego —dijo Twilight—. ¿Podrías encender la luz?

—Muy bien.

Él comenzó a buscar entre las paredes algún apagador para poder lograr encender la luz. A unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta encontró lo que parecía ser lo que él buscaba.

—¡Creo que lo encontré!

Jaló la palanca del interruptor hacia arriba. Fue tan abrupto que ni siquiera él se lo esperó. Cuando la luz cubrió todo el lugar, literalmente _todos _los ponis de la pequeña Ponyville gritaron al unísono: «¡Sorpresa!» Lanzando confeti y varios globos a los tres. Twilight y Naruto cayeron al suelo sobresaltados, quedando hombro contra hombro. Mientras que Naruto miraba toda la habitación aún sobresaltado, Twilight dejo escapar un gran suspiro de fastidio.

—SORPRESAAAA

Incluso el olvidadizo Naruto la recordaba, Twilight y Spike también la recordaban a la perfección ¡Era esa loca yegua rosa, cuya crin tenía aroma a algodón de azúcar, que les gritó cuando la saludaron y se largo con una velocidad impresionante!

—¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie —saludó—Hice esta fiesta para ustedes! ¿Los sorprendió? —Ella comenzó a brincar—. ¿Sí, sí?

—¡Muchísimo! —exclamó Naruto sobresaltado.

—Pero _aquí_ no se hace ruido —dijo Twilight con tono cortante, dejando caer sus orejas.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería en silencio? ¡Te lo diré: ABURRIDA!

—Tiene un buen punto —señaló Naruto.

Twilight lanzó contra él una mirada dura, antes de que el llegara a decir otra cosa y decidió que sería mejor callar. Ella y Naruto caminaron alrededor de la fiesta, Twilight mantenía una expresión de disgusto.

—Verás. Yo te vi cuando llegaste. ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste «Hola» y dije… —Pinkie Pie saltó en el aire imitando el largo jadeo que hizo cuando los conoció—. ¿Recuerdas? Jamás te había visto. Así que debías ser nueva. Conozco a cada poni... —Twilight suspiró nuevamente—. A cada poni en Ponyville. Si eres nueva, no conoces a nadie. —Twilight comenzó a servirse una bebida de color rojo por lo que indicaba la botella en una copa marrón—. Si no conoces a nadie, no tienes amigas. Sin amigas, estás sola. Es muy triste. Y tuve una idea. Por eso dije: «Le haré una súper espectacular bienvenida, e invitaré a todas mis amigas de Ponyville». —Las otras cinco ponis que habían conocido se reunieron detrás de Pinkie—. ¿Ves? Ya tienes muchas, muchas amigas.

—¿Eh? Twilight… no deberías tomar esa bebida, de veras —le sugirió Naruto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Twilight.

Twilight no tardo en darse cuenta del por qué. Su boca comenzó a arderle, como si hubiera un holocausto de fuego llevándose adentró de su boca, era tanto el ardor, que hasta las lágrimas se escocían de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? —preguntó Applejack.

Twilight salió despedida a su habitación, incluso el fuego se le incendio de la quemazón que sentía en su boca.

—Ay, está llorando de felicidad —dijo Pinkie Pie, malinterpretando la situación.

—Porque eso no era una bebida —dijo Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta original de Twilight—, era salsa picante, y de la buena. De veras.

Pinkie Pie agarró el frasco y sin dudar un segundo, la volcó encima de uno de los cupcakes. Lo lanzo a su boca y se lo comió.

—¿Qué? ¡Esta rica! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

«Vaya aguante al picante. Sería una buena usuaria al Estilo Fuego» pensó Naruto, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

(***)

* * *

Era más de medianoche y ella estaba tumbada en su cama, boca abajo, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada en un esfuerzo por no oír todo ese barulló en el piso de abajo. Ella levanto la cabeza, aún con la almohada encima, giró su cabeza en dirección al reloj cucú de su pared para confirmar la hora. _«12:25 A.M.»_ según lo que pudo ver. Suspiró con molestia ya que ni siquiera pudo hacer su tarea original, buscar pruebas para demostrarle a la princesa que la profecía de Nightmare Moon era verídica.

Ella oyó que alguien intentaba llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Era Spike, entró en la habitación con lo que parecía un velador alrededor de su cabeza, habría sido por algún juego que se llevaba a cabo en la planta baja.

—¡Twilight! Pinkie Pie organizó un juego. Vamos.

—¡_NO_! —rugió Twilight—. ¡Todas las ponis de esta ciudad están _LOCAS_! ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Es la víspera de la celebración. Nadie debe dormir para poder ver salir el sol. Deberías animarte Twilight, es una fiesta

Spike se retiró afuera en la fiesta nuevamente, dejando a Twilight al borde de su cama molesta.

«Deberías animarte Twilight, es una fiesta» le remedó Twilight irritada.

Twilight se tumbó en su cama nuevamente, boca para arriba esta vez, cubriendo con la almohada su pecho.

—Ah... Creí que podría estudiar los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero... Fui ingenua. ¡Esta ridícula convivencia me lo ha impedido!

Twilight se dio la vuelta, quedando contra la venta de su habitación, ahora que lo veía mejor, veía como las estrellas se acercaban a la luna en lo alto del cielo. Justo donde la luna tenía la silueta idéntica a la del libro. ¿Dónde estaba ese libro? ¡Tenía que buscarlo! Lo encontró debajo de su cama, sin perder un segundo fue al capítulo «Yegua en la Luna» se fijo en la luna y leyó el pasaje nuevamente.

_Según la leyenda; el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán. Y traerá la noche eterna_

Miró a la luna nuevamente, la preocupación se hizo notoria en su rostro.

—Espero que no sea verdad —dijo con voz asustada—. Espero que sea solo un cuento poni.

Alguien volvió a llamar en la puerta abierta de Twilight, llamándose su atención.

—Oye, Twilight

Se giró para ver quién era. Era Naruto, su rostro se notaba algo consternado. Ella se sorprendió porque él entrara así de la nada, supuso que debió ser por la conversación entre ella y Spike, solo deseaba que no hubiese oído nada de Nightmare Moon ni de la profecía.

—Spike tiene razón —dijo Naruto—, deberías hacer algunos amigos.

—No —dijo con tono cortante— no puedo perder mi tiempo haciendo amistades. Equestria no depende de ellas.

Naruto apretó sus manos como puños. Su mirada se notaba fiera ¡Ya se había hartado del comportamiento antisocial de la yegua! Naruto se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Intento no gritarle por más que quería, ella realmente le recordaba a él de pequeño, cuando no creía que las amistades fuesen necesarias. Y también… le recordaba a Sasuke.

—Escúchame ahora, yegua. —Twilight se volteó mirándolo aún con una mirada severa. Naruto la agarro de los hombros, prácticamente poniéndola muy cerca de su cara—. Mira, no sé por lo que tú hayas pasado. No sé porque habrás venido aquí a este pueblo. No sé nada de esa «profecía» que mencionaste hace un momento. Pero NO-PUEDES-SEGUIR-SIENDO-ASÍ ¿Entiendes?

Twilight empujó a Naruto, el cayó en la cama de la yegua, se notaba molesta por semejante acto.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó Twilight— ¿Por qué son tan importantes las amistades para ti? ¿Eh?

Naruto rodó sus ojos para abajo, se veía triste.

—¿Te confieso algo? Yo _odiaba _a todo el mundo.

Twilight se sobresaltó al oír aquello ultimo, incluso emitió un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Naruto? ¿Odiar a todo el mundo? Pero si lucía como alguien que no le haría ni daño a una mosca

_Naruto recordó con pesar todos esos momentos oscuros… Los aldeanos, como lo miraban desde lo lejos con ojos reflejantes de frialdad y crueldad. ¡Los odiaba con toda su alma!_

»Nunca entendí porque era ignorado y tratado de ser maligno, fue así durante más de doce años… eso es una odisea…

Naruto dejo caer la cabeza y conmemoró esa noche con tristeza notoria en su rostro… hace tres años pasó.

_Naruto fue a robar el pergamino de sellos del Primer Hokage. Tuvo problemas en un momento con el Tercero, Hiruzen Sarutobi, cuando lo descubrió con las manos en la masa llevándose el pergamino, pero no fue nada que el Jutsu Sexi no pudiese arreglar. Leyó el pergamino, y entrenó hasta no poder más… _

_¡Lo logró! Iruka-sensei llegó de inmediato, habiéndolo descubierto, Naruto se preparo para mostrarle el jutsu que aprendió. Pero, Mizuki los emboscó a ambos, soltando una lluvia de kunai de improviso, dejo a Iruka clavado contra la pared revelando sus verdaderas y malvadas intenciones. Robarse el pergamino y beneficiarse de ello. _

—_Te diré quien es quien realmente miente —rió Mizuki._

—_¡NO MIZUKI! —rugió Iruka—. ¡NO LE DIGAS ESTÁ PROHIBIDO!_

—_¡El espíritu del Zorro de nueve colas que destruyo a la aldea y mató a los padres de Iruka está dentro de ti! ¡TÚ ERES EL ZORRO! —gritó Mizuki—. ¿No te parece extraño que te traten como te tratan? ¡Como basura! ¡Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea! ¡HASTA TU AMADO SENSEI TE ODIA HASTA LAS ENTRAÑAS! —Mizuki desengancho uno de los Shuriken que tenía en la espalda—. ¡MUERE NARUTO!_

_Lo lanzó. Naruto se tiro al suelo, intento correr pero las piernas le fallaban, aterrorizado se agacho cubriéndose la cabeza esperando algún milagro que lo salvará… la shuriken golpeo emitiendo un ruido sordo._

Sonrió, como si una nostalgia y alegría se irradiasen en su rostro.

—Pero entonces…

_Naruto abrió los ojos. No le había pegado la Shuriken por suerte. Miró para arriba, se sorprendió al ver lo que en realidad paso. Iruka saltó delante de él. En un momento de desesperación por protegerlo se interpuso entre Naruto y la Shuriken, quedando clavada en su espalda._

_Iruka tosió sangre que termino goteando en la cara de un horrorizado Naruto._

—_¿P-por qué? —preguntó._

—_Porque somos iguales… cuando yo perdí a mis padres, nadie se preocupo por cuidarme… sé lo que siente, Naruto. —Iruka comenzó a lagrimear—. La soledad te lastima por dentro ¿No es así? Ojala hubiese podido haber hecho más por ti… nadie debería sentirse así… nadie debería sufrir así._

Naruto tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. ¡Maldita sea! Siempre que recordaba ese momento se ponía a llorar a lágrima viva. Rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, hizo lo más rápido posible para secarlas con su brazo, al parecer, quería dejar en claro que era un «tipo duro». Se perdió en aquel recuerdo… ni siquiera oyó a Twilight llamar su nombre una y otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Twilight.

Naruto notó algo más en ella… ¿Estaba llorando? Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como si se hubiese limpiado lagrimones de allí, —incluso podía notar las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas—, ni él sabía que esta historia fuese tan bella como para hacer llorar a alguien que no fuese solamente él. Ni Jiraiya demostró una sola lágrima cuando la oyó, solo se sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, diciéndole que «Estaba feliz de que él hubiese hallado a alguien que lo entendía como lo era Iruka».

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Estoy bien.

Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin voltearse, le dijo:

—La amistad pueden serte de mucha ayuda Twilight, de hecho, es lo mejor que jamás podrías tener junto con una familia. Los amigos te apoyan cuando lo necesitan. Te apoyan si estas triste… y sobre todo… —Naruto pensó en Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. El Equipo Siete—. No tienes ni idea… de cómo ellos me ayudaron, cuando los conocí, me sentí aliviado desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, de veras. Me permite estar aquí… me permite existir…

Twilight no sabía porque, pero la voz de Naruto le daba valentía, le hacía sentir fortaleza. Y —por alguna razón—, sintió algo en su corazón que nunca había sentido antes. Latía rápido, como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida, siendo que apenas lo conoció hace unas horas… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, sentía como le ardían…

Naruto se volteó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Los vínculos y la amistad son muy importantes. Te ayudan a no rendirte y a continuar hacia adelante.

«¿Q-qué me ocurre? —pensó Twilight— ¿Por qué me siento así? De repente… Naruto parece tener algo raro… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?... acaso estoy… ¿Pero de él?»

Spike entró a la habitación, antes de que Naruto pudiese salir.

—¡Vengan chicos! —gritó—. ¡Es hora de ver el amanecer!

(***)

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora que Naruto esperaba. Los ponis habitantes de Ponyville se reunieron todos en el ayuntamiento esperando por ver a la Princesa Celestia elevar el sol para la Gran Celebración. A él le llamó la atención ver como la figura de la yegua que estaba plasmada en la enorme y brillante luna se le acercaban tres estrellas. Pero supuso que no era nada grave. Espero allí, parado junto a Twilight, Spike y (la colada) Pinkie Pie. Mientras que Fluttershy y Rarity, hacían lo que eran sus deberes para ese día.

Naruto esperó con paciencia este momento todo el día ¡Finalmente tendría pistas para hallar a Sasuke si todo resultaba como él lo planeaba!... pero cuando la princesa tuvo que aparecer en el gran balcón de arriba… no sucedió nada. Rarity indagó adentro de las cortinas…

—¡No está! —gritó Rarity.

Twilight rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia la luna… sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando la imagen de la «Yegua en la luna» desapareció de allí… ya era tarde. Nightmare Moon fue liberada. El grito de Pinkie Pie, fue la alarma que tanto Naruto como Twilight necesitaban para alzar la mirada y ver que sucedía…

En el balcón lo que parecía ser una neblina purpura con chispas comenzó a moverse con extrema cautela. Moviendose y tomando una forma en especia… la forma de alguien.

Twilight bajo la mirada.

—Oh no…

La neblina tomó la forma de una yegua alicornio.

Era muy alta, incluso más alta que el mismo Jiraiya, llegando a medir más de dos metros de altura. Con un pelaje oscuro como la noche. Ojos azules con pupila rasgada. Naruto podía sentir por aquellos ojos que eran como los de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. Fríos y crueles. Usaba una armadura morada, como una especie de protección.

»Nightmare Moon.

—Oh mis queridos súbditos —dijo con una voz que a la vez que sonaba grave y intimidante, tenía un cierto toque seductor—. Hace mucho que no veía sus preciosos rostros que adoran el sol.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la Princesa? —preguntó Rainbow Dash intentando abalanzarse sobre ella.

Applejack la detuvo sujetando su cola con sus manos.

—¡Quieta niña! —masculló Applejack.

Nightmare Moon rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿No soy tan noble para ustedes? ¿No saben quién soy? —preguntó Nightmare Moon— ¿Mi corona no cuenta? ¿Porque fui aprisionada durante mil años? ¿No recuerdan la leyenda? ¿No vieron las señales?

—¿Señales? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Yo sí! Y sé bien quién eres —gritó Twilight. Sobresaltado a Naruto—. Eres la Mare en la luna. _Nightmare Moon._

Los ponis dieron un jadeo de exaltación.

«¿Nightmare Moon? —pensó Naruto— ¿Esa era la profecía de la que hablabas?»

—Vaya vaya vaya. Una poni que me recuerda. Debes saber qué hago aquí.

—Viniste a… a…

Nightmare Moon rió entre dientes.

—Recuerden este día ponis. Porque es el último. Desde este momento, la noche... Durará... ¡Para siempre!

Nightmare Moon rió tan fuerte, que lleno el ayuntamiento con su malvada risa. La pesadilla había comenzado…

_¡La llegada de Nightmare Moon desata a la noche eterna! ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes ante esta terrible amenaza?_

* * *

_Así que Nightmare Moon nos quiere poner a prueba ¿Eh? ¡Pues no podrá! Conseguiremos esos elementos de la armonía o como se llamen y le patearemos el trasero._

_Pero… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Ella nos está probando!_

_Espero que las chicas puedan superar sus pruebas… ¡O estaremos perdidos!_

_¡En el próximo capítulo de «Naruto: La magia de la amistad», yo no retrocedo a mi camino ninja, de veras!_


	3. ¡Los elementos de la armonía!

El capítulo 3 y del cual más orgulloso me siento decir «¡Yo escribí!».

¡Prepárense para un capítulo rebosante de lo que yo adoro llamar «el poder de la amistad»!

Si los hice esperar mucho, realmente, lo siento, tuve muchas dificultades antes de subir este capítulo (¡Maldigo al bloqueo creativo y mi flojera de mier-!) pero en fin. Aquí va el capítulo.

_Última nota antes del cap: Recuerden que en mi perfil pueden ver imágenes de las apariencias de las chicas durante el fic. Entre ellas la Princesa Celestia y Luna, las cuales recomiendo ver y mucho._

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES

LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA ¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD!

* * *

Nightmare Moon inundó el ayuntamiento con su malvada y retumbante risa. Su morada y nebulosa crin giraba por los aires, como un enorme tornado morado, incluso provocando relámpagos salientes de él.

Naruto estaba helado. El poder que emitía la yegua era indescriptible. Era tanta el poder y la maldad que hasta él lo sentía inundando el lugar. Era algo horroroso, su poder era mayor al de él e incluso probablemente sería mayor al de Kakashi-sensei o el Sabio Pervertido.

Un grito alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—¡Atrápenla! —gritó la alcaldesa—. ¡Ella sabe dónde está la princesa!

Los pegasos de la guardia real siguieron las órdenes. Quizás era la única manera en la cual sabrían que habría pasado con Celestia. ¿Quién se creía que era esta yegua salida de la nada? Se lanzaron contra Nightmare Moon intentado derrotarla para que les dijera dónde estaba la princesa.

¡Vaya error el que cometieron!

Nightmare Moon miró a los guardias, una sonrisa se curvo en las comisuras de sus labios. No eran mucho desafío para ella, comenzó a reír nuevamente viendo como estos _insulsos_ pegasos intentaban atacarla. Los ojos de la alicornio brillaron como un resplandor blanco, mientras volvía a reír.

—¡Apártense, potrancas! —rió Nightmare Moon.

Con su mano y magia de alicornio, pudo controlar un relámpago plateado dirigiéndolo directamente contra los pegasos, acabando con ellos fácilmente.

Twilight se disponía a correr, tenía que hacerlo, ella era solo un unicornio e intentar desafiar a un alicornio que poseía magia que trascendía a lo divino era una hazaña demencial por no decir suicida… pero algo faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba _¿Dónde estaba Naruto? _

—¡Oye tú!

Un gritó aparto la preocupación de la yegua, llevándose la atención del grupo, en especial de las otras cinco yeguas. Un unicornio naranja estaba confrontando a Nightmare Moon. Twilight quedó paralizada cuando se dio cuenta de quién era ¡Era Naruto!

¿Estaba loco o qué? ¡Él era solo un unicornio! Twilight se dispuso a ir para ayudarlo, o golpearlo por semejante idiotez que estaba haciendo. Realmente le preocupaba lo que podría hacerle, si ella había logrado hacerle daño a la princesa Celestia ¿Qué oportunidades tenía Naruto? ¡Además él…

Ella se detuvo en el acto. No pudo creer lo que Naruto hizo en ese momento.

Naruto acoplo sus dedos en una extraña posición ¿Planeaba usar algún tipo de magia? ¿Algún truco o haz bajo la manga?

—_¡Jutsu clones de sombra! [Kage Bunshin no jutsu]_ —gritó.

Para la sorpresa de Twilight. Naruto se duplicó. Había más de seis Naruto según pudo contar ella, pero notó que algo más había pasado, Naruto acababa de cambiar de forma, o eso parecía, el pelaje anaranjado que cubría su cuerpo se había esfumado y reemplazado por una piel sonrosada. Su larga crin puntiaguda fue reemplazada por un pequeño cabello alborotado que llegaba hasta el cuello mientras que sus flequillos caían por sus ojos alcanzándole hasta sus rubias cejas.

Nightmare Moon por un segundo se detuvo. De pronto, sus ojos azulados con totalidad se cambiaron. Se habían vuelto unos ojos turquesas, incluso la pupila que tenía forma felina se volvió redonda como una normal. Vio en Naruto a alguien similar, una persona de cabellera plateada e indomable, dos de los mechones parecían tener color rojo carmesí dándoles un aspecto de cuernos rojos, muy alto por lo que se podía apreciar. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por un instante, llegando tan solo a murmurar: «¿E-eres… _tú_?» con una voz completamente diferente a la que había tenido hace unos segundos, como si se tratara de otra persona hablando.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque. Uno de los clones cogió a Naruto de su chaqueta lanzándolo contra Nightmare Moon mientras gritaba: _«¡Embestida de clones! [¡Bunshin Taiatari!]»_. Nightmare Moon se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta del ataque del ninja pelirrubio cuando ya era tarde. El clon lanzó al verdadero Naruto directamente frente a ella. Este mocoso era muy habilidoso por lo que podía notar, a pesar de que su cara rosada tenía unas facciones de lo que se podía decir «era un chico idiota».

Le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla, tan fuerte fue, que la mejilla de la yegua se tiño de rojo, mientras un hilo de líquido morado colgaba de su labio inferior. Ella lo limpió con el guante blanco de su vestido. Miró a Naruto sorprendida ¿Este mocoso le había quitado sangre? Debía ser alguien fuerte.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, cuando vio como la yegua le sonrió llena de soberbia. Creyendo que iba a hacerle algo, se puso a la defensiva lo más rápido que pudo. La yegua dejo escapar una risa en cierta forma con su voz seductora, clavó su mirada en Naruto.

—Vaya, vaya. Bien, pequeño potro, viniste a atacarme con el propósito de destruirme —dijo Nightmare Moon—. Eres rápido lo admito… pero aún así, sigues siendo muy ingenuo… creo que alguien ya te lo dijo ¿No?... —Nightmare Moon tamborileó sus dedos encima de su barbilla—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... oh sí… _Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto quedó pálido al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo… no sabía si realmente Nightmare Moon hablaba en serio o simplemente quería tentarlo jugando con ello, había visto todo tipo de habilidades extraordinarias todo el día… que le leyeran la mente no le extrañaba. Aún así, el enfadó le invadió, que hablaran de Sasuke delante de él era algo que no podía tolerar… _mucho más después de…_

—¿Cómo sabes de Sasuke? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¡DIME! —bramó Naruto bombardeándola con miles de preguntas.

—Solo te diré algo mocoso… _déjalo ir_. Es mejor así. —Naruto crujió los dientes—. Tú querido camarada escogió su propio camino, es mejor para ti que lo olvides y continúes con tu vida… además…

Nightmare Moon comenzó a acercarse a Naruto mientras meneaba su nebulosa cola, prácticamente lo estaba arrinconando mientras el pelirrubio retrocedía, sentía algo de miedo por Nightmare Moon, como si ella pudiese ver sus peores temores, entre ellos, su miedo porque Sasuke nunca regresase a su lado, su peor temor en años. Se sintió arrinconado cuando vio que solo el balcón se interponía en su camino. Pensaba que iba a acabarlo, pero en lugar de eso… posó su dedo índice por debajo del mentón de Naruto.

—Deberías concentrarte en conseguir a una _amante_ ¿No crees? Eso vale más el tiempo que ir en busca de un traidor como Sasuke Uchiha. Y sabes. —Ella se acercó al oído de Naruto—. Podría darte mucha diversión… y juntos podríamos vengarnos de esa maldita aldea y de sus habitantes ¿Qué opinas?

Naruto, como respuesta, aparto su mano y le sacó la lengua mientras estiraba el parpado de su ojo derecho. Nightmare Moon alzó una de sus cejas. Ya sabía que Naruto había tenido un pasado durísimo, había usado cierta parte de su magia de alicornio para poder verlo… ella de hecho pensó que Naruto le guardaba rencor a su aldea. ¡Este mocoso es alguien tenaz! Eso era obvio ¡Tan idiota, tan molesto y tan irritante, parecía un mocosuelo! Casi parecía imposible que este niño la hubiese golpeado. Ella crujió los dientes.

—Veo que eres un tonto —masculló.

—Pues sí, soy tontísimo de hecho —dijo Naruto sonriendo—, jamás te dejaré que destruyas mi aldea y tampoco dejaré que dejes este mundo en oscuridad eterna, ¿entendiste?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Naruto fue socorrido por uno de sus clones, el clon saltó y comenzó a girar sus manos alrededor de la palma abierta del verdadero. Nightmare Moon notó como el chakra de Naruto comenzaba a fluir en un solo punto, su mano, girando como un torbellino de chakra azul, sonaba como un pequeño torbellino. Twilight estaba sorprendida, creyó por un momento que eso era magia. Sin embargo, tras un pequeño momento se dio cuenta que lo que fuese que Naruto hacia no era magia, ella estaba en cierta forma interesada en lo que Naruto hacía, creyó que sería una buena idea preguntarle después que era eso.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Nightmare Moon. «Su chakra, está fluyendo en un solo punto, su mano.»

—¡Demonios, este mocoso sabe concentrar toda su energía! —gritó Nightmare Moon.

—¡Aquí voy, prepárate, de veras! —gritó Naruto, mientras el clon lo cogía del brazo y lo lanzaba contra Nightmare Moon—. _¡Rasengan!_

Nightmare Moon notó que la velocidad de Naruto, no era la de un chiquillo normal, él era bastante escurridizo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, Naruto ya estaba delante de ella de cuclillas. De pronto, sintió un golpe brutal en el estomago, miró para abajo y vio una voluta de luz azul en forma de esfera en la palma de Naruto, y Nightmare Moon voló hacia atrás, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalándose hacia el suelo nuevamente.

Naruto emitió una risita entre dientes.

—¡Je, esto te pasa por meterte con Naruto Uzumaki, de veras! —exclamó Naruto.

Nightmare Moon desapareció de pronto. Naruto se sobresaltó, miro a todos lados: ¡Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo!, ¿Dónde podría estar?, nadie puede desaparecer de la nada. Sintió una corriente de viento fría y una respiración detrás de la nuca, se volteó para ver una densa neblina purpura casi azul con chispas blancas. Cuando ¡Nightmare Moon salió de la nada!, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la pared debido a un puñetazo propinado por la yegua.

Nightmare Moon se acercó a un paso lento a Naruto. Una vez estuvo cara a cara con él, ella lo tomó del cuello de su chándal anaranjado y negro. Lo acerco a su cara. Nightmare Moon formo una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, uno de ellos con un colmillo sobresaliendo.

—¿Qué eso me pasa por meterme con Naruto Uzumaki? —se mofó ella, para luego darle dos bofetadas en ambas mejillas—, no eres más que un mocoso hablador. Eres tal y como era Celestia antes. Un gritón idiota, soñador… incluso ella pensó que podría hacerme entender que lo que hacía estaba mal, antes de enviarme a la luna —su boca se torció, al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se arrugaban—. Es por eso que el solo verte me _enferma_.

Nightmare Moon se volteó mirando a Twilight. Ella al ver la fría mirada de la alicornio quiso correr de ahí, pero las piernas simplemente no le respondían, no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Nightmare Moon levantó un poco a Naruto, y luego, lo lanzó como si no fuese más que un saco de basura. Naruto pegó contra Twilight, ella lo cogió e intento despertarlo desesperada gritándole una y otra vez: «¡Naruto! ¡NARUTO, DESPIERTA!». Quiso abrazarlo por miedo a lo que pasaría después, pensando que Nightmare Moon los atacaría a ambos. En lugar de ello, ella se transformo nuevamente en su forma nebulosa y se fue por las entradas principales, ante la aterrorizada mirada de todos los ponis del ayuntamiento.

Rainbow Dash por intuición, se movió aleteando, librándose del agarre de Applejack, salió despegando por las puertas a las afueras del edificio.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —exclamó Rainbow.

Pero ya era tarde, Nightmare Moon se perdió entre los oscuros arboles del lúgubre bosque Everfree.

—¿Oscuridad… por siempre? —repitió asustada.

Rainbow se volteó lo más rápido que pudo al oír las puertas del ayuntamiento abriéndose con un estrépito golpe. De allí, salieron tres personas que ella pudo reconocer como Twilight, Spike y Naruto. Mientras huían, ella por lo bajo murmuró: «¿A dónde van?». Viendo que iban en dirección a la gran biblioteca Golden Oak, en el medio de Ponyville.

(* * *)

* * *

Naruto se despertó, la cabeza le pesaba una tonelada, como si se hubiese desmallado. Todo lo que él recordaba era una respiración detrás de su nuca y tras ello ¡BOOM! Un golpe avasallador en la mejilla que lo dejo a oscuras. No sabía que le molestaba más, que Nightmare Moon hubiese escapado… _o _que una mujer lo hubiese dejado en ridículo total, su ego era bastante grande, es decir, vamos, el siempre pensó que era el mejor después de Sasuke a quien siempre admiro, ahora que Nightmare Moon le había dado la golpiza de su vida pudo ver con claridad, como todo el orgullo que tenía caía por los suelos. Murmuro con voz débil: «Me venció una mujer» mientras era rodeado por un aura morada de depresión.

Cuando se irguió, se dio cuenta que era la cama de Twilight, lo notó por las sabanas rosadas que la yegua usaba, por los miles de libros a su alrededor.

—¡AAAAUUU!, Mi cabeza, me duele —gimió sobándose la cabeza—. Demonios, esa tal Nightmare Moon me dejo en ridículo, de veras.

Miró la hora en el reloj cucú de Twilight, había llevado más de media hora durmiendo. Ya eran más de las doce de la medianoche, pero aún así, tenía un mal presentimiento al mirar la luna por la ventana de Twilight que estaba enfrente de su cama.

No se movía ni un solo centímetro, estaba ahí, tiesa y quieta iluminando la oscura noche. Pensó en lo que dijo Nightmare Moon en el ayuntamiento acompañado de su estruendosa risa aquello de _«La noche durara para siempre»_. Naruto tragó saliva mientras mordía su labio inferior pensando en lo que eso significaría… imaginarse una noche eterna sin un día por venir. De pronto, un estruendoso alboroto fue audible escaleras abajo. Naruto se estremeció, pareció que toda la biblioteca había temblado como gelatina. Agarró su desgastada mochila azul y sacó sus sandalias, así como la porta kunai y bolsa porta-armas. Con prisa, se puso sus marrones sandalias, ató el porta kunai alrededor de su rodilla derecha y coloco la bolsa porta armas en su bolsillo trasero.

Tenía todo lo necesario: Kunais, Pergaminos y Shurikens por si acaso.

Bajo las escaleras para hallarse a Twilight lanzando libros por doquier buscando algo en especial. No sabía cómo le recibiría Twilight… ya se lo imaginaba. Lo botaría como basura por haberla engañado de una manera tan colosal como la que había hecho. Pasó allí observando a Twilight, hasta que finalmente, reunió todo el coraje que necesitaba. Bajo las escaleras a paso lento, conforme más él pasos daba, más sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a subir por la garganta y salírsele por la boca. Finalmente… quedo frente a la yegua. Temeroso y tembloroso como una gelatina viviente, acerco su dedo y tímidamente, le toco el hombro.

Twilight se volteó, Naruto sintió un temor espantoso recorrerle las piernas y las manos debilitándolos, al ver como los ojos morados de la yegua brillaban con una rabia que fácilmente dejaba en ridículo a Sakura-chan. Él se sentía como una pequeña pulga enfrentándose contra un enorme dinosaurio. Naruto cayó y se arrastro en el suelo, debía hacerlo o Twilight probablemente lo aniquilaría en el acto. Sus ojos se habían convertido en esferas blancas y su boca se volvió como un triangulo mientras daba gemidos del miedo.

—¡Y TÚ! ¿SE PUEDE SABER, POR QUÉ CASCOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS UN FENÓMENO? —le espetó Twilight—. ¡PENSÉ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍA HECHO UN MÍSERO AMIGO! ¡PERO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN EMBUSTERO, NARUTO UZUMAKI, DE NO SER PORQUE AHORA ESTOY BUSCANDO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, TE MANDARÍA HASTA LA LUNA DE UN PUÑETAZO! ¡AHORA, SI QUIERES SALVAR TU LASTIMOSO COSTADO! ¡MEJOR BUSCA UN LIBRO LLAMADO «ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA: UNA GUÍA DE REFERENCIAS» ANTES DE QUE TE PATEÉ EN TU COSTADO CON LA FUERZA DE MIL PONIS! ¿EN-TEN-DI-DO?

—Entendido… —murmuró Naruto con una voz débil, casi chillona, tan pálido como un fantasma.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar en los distintos estantes que rodeaban la biblioteca-hogar de Twilight, la tarea era difícil ya que habían miles de libros en los estantes que los rodeaban y encontrar un libro que ni siquiera ella se tomo la molestia de describir le erizaba los nervios a Naruto. Twilight no tenía suerte, se molestaba cada vez más, solo encontraba libros inútiles que (a pesar que ella los adoraba) no le eran útiles en lo más mínimo en este instante.

Naruto miró con curiosidad uno en especial. Un libro de elegante cubierta verde con un título bastante curioso estampado con letras doradas, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. _A Naruto le pareció chistoso el título y más todavía por la parte de «monstruoso», la curiosidad pudo más que él e intento abrirla emitiendo un susurro: «Oh… ah ».

Pero en el preciso momento en que iba a tocar el lomo para abrirlo y echarle un vistazo ¡El libro se le vino encima cual perro enrabiado! Se estremeció cuando vio una enormes fauces amarillentas ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría tener un libro como este? Aparentemente, a Twilight… En un improviso ataque, el libro metió la mano derecha de Naruto en sus afilados y amarillentos dientes. Naruto escupió un alarido de dolor mientras sacudía sus brazos por los aires.

Mientras Naruto intentaba librarse de las fauces del libro, Twilight irguió la cabeza emitiendo un bufo de molestia.

—¿Cómo se supone que encontrare los elementos de la armonía así?

Naruto siguió correteando con el libro persiguiéndolo para comérselo aparentemente.

De pronto. Rainbow Dash pateó la puerta de entrada entrando de improvisó encarando a Twilight.

—¿Y que son los elementos de la armonía? —preguntó molesta—. ¿Y cómo sabías de Nightmare Moon? ¿Acaso tú y esa cosa son espías?

Rainbow Dash sintió un tirón hacia atrás, siendo como si alguien agarrase su cola. Applejack le piso la cola para alejarla de Twilight.

—Tranquila niña, ella no es una espía.

Mientras ellas dos seguían discutiendo. En el fondo se podía apreciar a Naruto siguiendo persiguiendo al libro, como un perro rabioso, se lanzó contra él como si los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado. Naruto le propino varios puñetazos, alternando entre la izquierda y la derecha, el lomo del libro parecía estar hecho de rocas, era doloroso cada golpe. El libro se repuso y lo mordió en directamente en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—…Sin embargo, no creo que podamos confiarnos de eso.

Las seis yeguas giraron la mirada hacia Naruto con suspicacia, incluso Fluttershy quien había confiado en él por su dócil apariencia lo miraba así. Naruto había derrotado finalmente a aquel libro raro, dándole de golpes hasta que paro de intentar matarlo. Mirando el libro, solo pudo pensar «¿Qué clase de libros habían en este loco mundo?». Él se volteo, y aparentemente, cuando vio tantas miradas posadas en él y solamente en él, mirándolo con suspicacia, se incomodo, incluso se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —gritó Naruto, sintiéndose indignado de que lo mirasen así—. ¡Me vieron luchar contra Nightmare Moon! ¡Estamos del mismo lado, de veras!

—No lo sé, compañero —dijo Applejack—, no eres un poni. ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?

—¿En serio? —farfulló Naruto—. ¡Van a dejarme de lado solo por ser un _humano_!

—¡Espera! ¿Eres un humano? —exclamó Twilight.

Naruto asintió extrañado, incluso tenía una enorme gota de sudor surcando su cabeza.

—Pero, pensé que solo eran invenciones de mi loca compañera en la escuela de unicornio —exclamó Twilight, recordando a esa loca unicornio de pelaje celeste.

—Pues… no… somos reales, de veras.

Twilight suspiró, frunció el ceño pellizcando su propio entrecejo. Le costaba entender que rayos sucedía o como Naruto había llegado hasta allí, pero sería mejor preguntar más tarde.

—Muy bien. Leí sobre la profecía de Nightmare. Algo llamado los _Elementos de la Armonía_ son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé lo que son. Ni donde están. Ni sé lo que hacen.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —admitió Naruto cerrando los ojos—, busque por todos lados, pero no encontré aquel condenado libro. Salvo ese libro loco que intento matarme.

Desde lo lejos oyeron una voz leer: _«Elementos de la Armonía. Una ayuda referencia». _Naruto se sobresaltó. ¡Ese era el libro que buscaba con tanto recelo! Miró a ver quien lo había leído, era Pinkie Pie, apuntando con una sonrisa ancha a uno de los estantes. Naruto pegó un salto para llegar hasta ahí y cogió el libro de un brillante lomo rojo con unas enormes letras esbozadas en dorado con el título _«Elementos de la Armonía. Una ayuda referencia»_ tan rápido que casi se tropezó, mirando sorprendido ¿Cómo él no pudo hallarlo y ella sí?

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó casi gritando.

—Estaba en la «E» —dijo Pinkie Pie de forma cantora.

Naruto parpadeó dos veces confundido. Pero decidió apartar esa duda de ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer esto Pinkie Pie? Y paso a lo que era de verdadera importancia. Se acerco a Twilight con el libro en mano. Twilight lo tomó sin dudar un segundo, abrió aquel libro, con unas páginas amarillentas. A Naruto le dio curiosidad varias de las imágenes; dos yeguas Alicornios de pelaje blanco y azul, uno de un extraño ser que parecía una mezcla de varios animales a la vez, uno que parecía ser un rey con un cuerno torcido y puntiagudo… y quizás el que más le helo la sangre… un extraño ser que parecía una cabra azul con ojos rojos como la sangre. Finalmente, Twilight llegó al que ellos necesitaban, Naruto se aclaró la garganta y lo leyó:

_Hay seis Elementos de la Armonía, pero se conocen cinco. Bondad, Risa, Generosidad, Honestidad y Lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio. Se dice que la ubicación de los cinco elementos está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles. Se localiza en lo que ahora es… _

(* * *)

* * *

»El bosque _Everfree_ —terminó Naruto, con voz ronca.

Las seis yeguas miraron con pavor lo que estaba delante de ellas y Naruto. El bosque_ Everfree_… aquel lugar temido por todo los ponis. Sus extensos arboles con ramas demacradas y puntiagudas de color tan negro que parecían confundirse con el ambiente nocturno, tan ancho que parecía perderse a lo lejos con tanta ramificación, hacían contraste con los arboles ordinarios que rodeaban a Ponyville, dividido por un pequeño riachuelo. Nadie que había tenido la suficiente bravura para haber entrado allí había vuelto con vida. Aquellos que pudieron salir de ese lúgubre sitio podían llamarse «leyendas» el entrar al bosque era fácil, pero sus extensos caminos engañosos, criaturas salvajes sedientas de sangre, además… el sitio era _antinatural _según varios ponis. Ni siquiera la misma princesa Celestia tenía la suficiente bravura para intentar una hazaña como esa.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Naruto a todo pulmón—. ¡Vamos ya!

—¡Sí, andando! —corroboró Pinkie Pie.

Los dos que Twilight consideraba los más idiotas estaban a punto de entrar al bosque cuando ella los detuvo con un grito.

—¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Twilight—. Oigan. Les agradezco la oferta. Pero preferiría hacer esto sola.

Naruto se volteó, frunció el ceño mostrándose molesto por la actitud de la yegua.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Naruto—. ¡Sí vas ahí tú sola, vas a terminar muerta allí!

—Opino lo mismo.

Oyeron otra voz, sonaba masculina, pero más aguda que la de Naruto. Aparentemente era alguien menor. Se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Era Spike, con una expresión decidida.

—Quiero ir.

—Ni hablar, Spike —dijo Twilight con tono cortante—, eres un niño todavía.

—¡NO! —farfulló—. ¡Tú has sido como mi hermana todo este tiempo, nos criamos juntos, vivimos juntos, no voy a dejar que te metas en algo de lo cual no probablemente no saldrás! ¡Iré contigo aunque tú no quieras que lo haga!

—Spike… —musitó Twilight, algo sorprendida por la actitud de su pequeño «hermano» ayudante.

—Naruto y Spike tienen razón —dijo Applejack—. No dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola. Te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana.

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, y Fluttershy se metieron al interior del oscuro bosque Everfree. Claro, Rainbow tuvo que arrastrar a Fluttershy porque ella no quería meterse en el bosque, ella le tenía pavor a ese horrible lugar.

—Sobre todo si hay manzanas allá —dijo Pinkie Pie, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Naruto—. ¿Qué? Son deliciosas.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto dándole una señal para que viniera.

Twilight suspiró… siguió a Naruto y ambos se adentraron en las profundidades de los robles negros y demacrados del bosque _Everfree_.

Caminaron a paso lento por un sendero de tierra, que era lo único que parecía de fiar en ese lugar tan tétrico y lúgubre.

Conforme más adentro estaban, más Naruto se dio cuenta del porqué este lugar era tan temido, ellos caminaban por un sendero bañado por la luna y bordeado por arboles con cada paso más asemejaban a esqueletos puntiagudos, las ramas teñidas de un rojo sangre dándole un tono más aterrador y bizarro al lugar. Por no decir el extraño murmulló que se oía entre los arbustos, sonando a varios gruñidos y alaridos que helaban la sangre. Enredaderas que colgaban de los arboles asemejando a serpientes. Naruto trago saliva, el lugar ahora que lo veía por segunda vez… realmente le recordaba al bosque de la _muerte. _Twilight no quería admitirlo, pero estaba temblando hasta la medula, de no ser por su morado pelaje, todos ellos hubiesen visto como ella empalidecía del miedo. En un intento por romper la silenciosa caminata, en la cual, solo podían oír sus pasos golpear contra las hierbas produciendo un sonido seco, ella habló:

—Entonces... ¿Ninguna había estado aquí? —preguntó Twilight con voz temblorosa.

—Para nada —dijo Rarity atemorizada—. Mira el lugar ¡Es horrible!

—Para ser sinceros… yo ya he estado aquí… cuando llegue caí de cara aquí, de veras—dijo Naruto—, pero… no recordaba a este lugar… tan… _tétrico…_ Pero aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué es tan temido por ustedes, ponis?

—Porque no es natural —respondió Applejack atemorizada—, dicen que no funciona como _Equestria_.

—¿Y eso que rayos significa? —preguntó Naruto sin entender, cerrando los ojos.

De pronto, Rainbow Dash emergió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa maliciosa y con sus liliáceos ojos brillando con maldad.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo con voz ronca. Atemorizando a las tres más femeninas del grupo: Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Rainbow, deja de asustarlas —dijo Naruto.

—Sí, Rainbow, basta —agregó Applejack.

Sin embargo Rainbow Dash no quiso hacer caso a lo que ninguno de los dos le dijo. Ella siguió avanzando a paso lento, de puntillas casi de cuclillas, como un depredador asechando a su presa. Hasta quedar frente a frente con las tres yeguas que temblaban sin parar con temor.

—Porque de todos los que han venido aquí, ninguno ha... ¡Vuelto!

Un tronido ensordecedor se oyó debajo de ellos, estremeciéndolos del sobresalto, parecía que algo se estaba rompiendo. De pronto ¡La montaña entera se vino abajo! Lo siguiente que supieron fue que se deslizaban cuesta abajo, a semejante velocidad, el impacto contra el suelo los mataría sin decir más. Naruto se intento estabilizar para poder ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan asustado que no podía ni siquiera concentrarse debidamente, sentía como el corazón le retumbaba a toda velocidad como si fuese a salírsele por la boca ¡Iba a morir allí!

¡Jamás volvería a ver a Sakura, ni a Kakashi, ni a ninguno de sus colegas de la Hoja ni tampoco a Sasuke!…

Sus caras fueron dibujadas en el interior de su mente mientras más cerca yacía del suelo e incluso oyó un grito desesperado. El grito de Sakura: _«¡NARUTO!»_

Sus azules ojos se abrieron con brusquedad ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Morir allí sabiendo que aún había gente que lo esperaba ¿Qué clase de cobarde haría algo así? Él era Naruto Uzumaki, no podía rendirse ahí como un cobarde. Acopló sus manos tan rápido como pudo en el sello _carnero _intento concentrar tanto _chakra _como podía o moriría allí. Una voluta de humo azulado rodeo sus pies, a pesar de toda que le imponía la gravedad, pudo pararse en la alta montaña de piedras.

Suspiró aliviado, como siempre, tenía que recordar el agradecerle a Kakashi-sensei (si es que alguna vez lo volvía a ver) por haberle enseñado a usar el chakra aquel día en el País de las Olas, apenas llego a murmurar: «Salvado, de veras» mientras con la manga de su chaqueta se secaba las gotas de sudor que empapaban su rosado rostro. Se apresuro al oír un chillido, por lo menos por lo que oía, proveniente de la más cercana, y la única que pudo salvar. Rarity. Lo único que pudo hacer era correr aún con su _chakra _recorriendo por sus pies para tratar de agarrarla. Ella se convenció que ahí, todo iba a acabar, una vez azotara ella llegase al borde del precipicio caería de esa monstruosa altura.

Pero justamente, en ese momento, sintió un tirón bastante tenso en su cola, la caída se detuvo como si algo hubiera detenido el tiempo. Vio como algunas piedras caían desprendidas del lugar donde caía y oyó el sonoro _crash _que hacían al azotar contra el suelo en seco. Miró hacia atrás, y vio una reconocible cabellera indomable y dorada como el sol. Naruto detuvo su caída agarrándola de la cola mientras crujía los dientes.

—Estas… pesada… —dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Para su suerte, Fluttershy que pasó cerca de allí, cargo a Naruto y sorprendentemente a Rarity. Ella los llevó por debajo del barranco, dejándolos a salvo de la caída. Naruto se sentó un momento, aún sentía el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, retumbando por su pecho. Miró a las… ¿Cuatro yeguas? ¿Dónde estaba Twilight? El se levantó intranquilo, casi saltando, gritó una y otra vez «¡Twilight, Applejack!», hasta que dirigió sus ojos por unos trozos de roca que salieron despedidos y cayeron a su alrededor. Cuando miró hacia arriba, los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas por la sorpresa ¡Twilight colgaba del borde del barranco! Había parado su caída por poco, él, Spike y Rainbow Dash se disponían a saltar y ayudarla. Hasta que Naruto notó a alguien que ya la ayudaba, Applejack, sujetando sus manos para que no cayera.

—¡Applejack! —gritó aliviada—. ¿Qué hago?

Applejack rodó los ojos para arriba pensando en algo. Miró como Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se elevaban en el aire, cerca de ella. Y entonces le dijo:

—Suéltate

—¿Estás loca? —gritó Twilight.

—No lo estoy ¡Te prometo que es seguro!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —farfulló Twilight.

—¡Escucha esto! —exclamó Applejack—. ¡Lo que te estoy diciendo es la honesta verdad!, suéltate y estarás bien.

Twilight agrandó los ojos, casi llorando, tenía miedo de que si caía en realidad si moriría. Miró un momento para abajo, la caída era de al menos cincuenta metros, quizás más. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar, decidió confiar aunque sea en Applejack, ya que ella se veía tan de confianza con esa sonrisa surcando su rostro. Ella aflojo cada vez más y más el agarre hasta que finalmente, se soltó, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un gritó de pavor.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Pero cuando creía que iba a azotar el suelo y morir… Su caída se detuvo de manera abrupta y sin explicación alguna, aunque sentía a la perfección dos manos rodeando su cintura. Abrió los ojos, parpadeo una vez y observo a sus salvadoras: Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Twilight suspiró aliviada. Se llevaron un pequeño sobresalto ya que casi cayeron por un descuido de Fluttershy.

—Perdón, chicas —dijo Fluttershy—. No estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos.

Twilight observó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como Applejack descendía usando las rocas sobresalientes para saltar sobre ellos y así, llegar hasta el suelo con el resto. Cuando finalmente llegó abajo.

No se dieron cuenta nuevamente, aquella neblina morada, los seguía cautelosamente, como una bestia al asecho, los observó un momento y luego, surco a toda velocidad, paso por los bosques, por un arroyo, por una arboleada hasta finalmente llegar a una Manticore dormida, la niebla se meneo, casi torciéndose sobre sí misma antes de moverse a toda velocidad hacia la criatura, despertándola, la criatura dio un atronador rugido elevando su cabeza hacia la luna.

(* * *)

* * *

Reanudaron la caminata. Ahora más tranquilos, ya que habían salido a una zona donde las arboledas no abundaban. La brillante y plateada luz de la luna que se vertía sobre ellos daba un toque de penumbra, aunque los ojos de cada uno se acostumbro, entre ellos Naruto, quien como ninja, tenía que estar acostumbrado a moverse entre las sombras. Debía admitir, estar bajo la luna era relajante… De no ser porque Rainbow Dash estaba encima de ellos presumiendo de cómo ella había salvado a todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso sabiendo que él también era bastante presumido en ocasiones, nunca había actuado así.

—… Entonces ¡BAM! —Rainbow aterrizo cerca de Twilight—. Te atrapamos justo a tiempo.

—Sí, Rainbow, estuve ahí —dijo Twilight con tono irónico—, se los agradezco, pero hay que.

De pronto, algo se metió delante del camino del grupo, Naruto reconoció inmediatamente a la criatura, una idéntica a la cual se encontró en este mismo bosque hace tan solo un día. Un monumental león con alas de murciélago y una cola de escorpión. La criatura se irguió y le rugió al grupo

—¡Un _Manticore_! —exclamó Twilight.

—¿Se llama _Manticore? _—preguntó Naruto.

—Sí —dijo Twilight—, son criaturas que solo habitan en el Bosque _Everfree._

Naruto notó algo más… Su rosada piel se volvió tan pálida como la cera cuando logró vislumbrar algo en la cabeza de la _Manticore_. Vio lo que claramente eran marcas de dientes en la cabeza de la _Manticore_, justo en la misma zona en la cual él había mordido a una criatura muy similar… De hecho, no es que era uno similar… ¡Era la misma criatura!

—Creo que ya nos conocimos antes, de veras —dijo Naruto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Spike.

—Cuando llegue al Bosque _Everfree _—comenzó Naruto—, me encontré a una _Manticore_. Intente distraerlo con mis clones de sombra y luego le solté una mordida en la cabeza para que dejara de molestarme, de veras. La criatura se fue y no volví a verla… _Hasta ahora._

—¿Mordiste a una _Manticore _en la cabeza? —exclamó Twilight.

—¡Estaba sin ideas! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más tonto! —exclamó Twilight—. ¡Los _Manticore _son seres muy rencorosos, lo que hiciste nos metió en más problemas, Naruto!

—¡Solo llevo un maldito día en este mundo, no me regañes! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Como sea! —exclamó Twilight, volviéndose hacia la Manticore—. ¡Tenemos que pasarlo!

El Manticore fue el primero en moverse, saltó para intentar atacar a Rarity con sus garras. Naruto se dispuso a ayudarla, pero notó que no lo necesitaría, ella había esquivado el ataque y es más, ¡le devolvió la patada en el hocico al animal! Dejando a Naruto boquiabierto.

—¡Toma eso rufián! —exclamó Rarity con una sonrisa.

El Manticore se acercó a la cara de Rarity y dejo escapar un atronador rugido, mientras la salpicaba con varias gotas de saliva provenientes de las amarillas y afiladas fauces. El cabello de Rarity termino hinchado como un peinado estilo «afro». Naruto no pudo evitarlo, quiso caerse al suelo y reír. ¡Vamos, el cabello que tenía era tan estrafalario! Cambio de idea inmediatamente vio como la criatura intento atacarla.

Por instinto, él se movió y en un instante.

—¡Toma esto, gato estúpido!

_¡BOOM!_ Le dio una patada directamente en hocico al animal, con una fuerza tan estridente que se pudo oír con claridad como los huesos del animal se contraían por el contacto con la dura sandalia del ninja. Rarity alzó la cabeza y miró con admiración casi jadeando de la sorpresa y admiración al que era su salvador, con aquella dorada cabellera indomable asimilando a llamas, ojos azules como el cielo, con la piel sonrosada. No pudo evitarlo, su blanco pelaje hizo que fuese notorio, se puso roja hasta las orejas, ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta.

El animal intento un nuevo ataque, le mordió la mano a Naruto. Ni se inmuto, Naruto tenía un kunai empuñado en la mano que sirvió para que no le hiciera nada a su puño, lo saco en el acto mediante el mecanismo de kunai escondido que llevaba en el brazo debajo de su chaqueta. Miró fijo al animal con una mirada severa, con el entrecejo arrugado y una sonrisa dentuda esbozando su rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurre, _gato imbécil_? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja—. ¿Quieres saborear algo mejor que un kunai de acero?

_¡PAF! _

Le propinó una poderosísima patada con todas sus fuerzas directamente en la barbilla, incluso la levanto del suelo, borró su mirada incluso por la brusquedad del ataque. La criatura se movió hacia atrás, meneó su cabeza tras recuperarse de la repentina patada del muchacho. La criatura se veía más iracunda que antes, parecía haberse vuelto roja de furia, Naruto supo de inmediato, al mirar a los ojos iracundos de Twilight resplandeciendo de rojo por la furia, con unos dientes aún más afilados que los del _Manticore_ que lo que hizo no había sido una buena idea.

De pronto, Applejack saltó por encima de la cabeza del _Manticore _montándolo como un caballo. La criatura rugía y se sacudía más iracundo de lo que ya de por si estaba intentando librarse de la yegua. Finalmente, pudo librarse de Applejack irguiendo su espalda. Por la fuerza y la abrupta parada, Applejack salió despedida cerca de Rainbow Dash, mientras le susurraba: «Es todo tuyo».

—¡Yo me encargo!

Rainbow Dash voló y rodeó a la criatura girando como un torbellino con los siete colores del arcoíris. ¡Ya lo tenían! Era cuestión de acercarse cuando estuviese mareado para atacar. Lo que Rainbow no esperaba, era que el _Manticore _usara su cola de escorpión, la movió y entonces…

_¡PAF!_

Le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que salió despedida enfrente del grupo.

—¡Rainbow!

Ya habían tenido suficiente. Para la sorpresa y cierta confusión de Naruto, las ponis se pusieron de cuatro patas. Como lo hacía Kiba cuando se ponía a pelear en serio. Ellas incluso dejaron escapar humo de sus orificios nasales, como todos unos toros dispuestos a embestir con toda su fuerza. Enterraron los cascos en la tierra y con fuerza los movieron para atrás, desgarrando trozos de arena, tierra y pasto con ello, hicieron lo mismo con las manos, las colocaron en el suelo y las llevaron para atrás. Naruto tragó con dificultad por la tensión, realmente las chicas parecían unos toros enardecidos listos para lanzarse al ataque. Las cuatro se lanzaron corriendo en cuatro patas, galopando incluso se podía oír el continuo _¡clop! _de los cascos al chocar contra la tierra para atacar a la bestia.

De pronto, Fluttershy se coloco delante del grupo impidiéndoles el paso chillando: «¡ALTOOOOO!» Tan fuertemente que las cuatro yeguas casi se tropezaron contra el suelo para frenar, miraron con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato a la tímida pegaso. Ella se volteó y se acerco al _Manticore _sin mostrar ningún tipo de pánico ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Era una locura ir hasta allí!, las chicas se cubrieron el rostro, intentando no mirar para adelante cuando vieron como la criatura elevaba en lo alto su garra derecha para atacar nuevamente.

—¡SHHH!, Tranquilo.

La aguda y suave voz de Fluttershy, les trajo bienestar a los siete. Abrieron los ojos y los dirigieron hasta la pegaso. Ella estaba allí, tranquilamente hablándole al _Manticore _que hace tan solo unos segundos intento matarlos. La Manticore sintió confianza al ver los enternecedores ojos verdes brillantes como la esperanza de la pegaso mirándolo con compasión. Levanto su garra izquierda y la abrió sin timidez, una enorme astilla, del mismo tamaño de un kunai o hasta más estaba clavada en su mano.

—Ay, pobre bebito indefenso —dijo Fluttershy con pena por la criatura.

—¿Bebito? —repitió Rainbow Dash incrédula.

«Y yo que me quejaba de las inyecciones —pensó Naruto. Mientras su frente se coloreaba de azul—, esa cosa es colosal, de veras.»

—Esto te va a doler por solo un segundo —aseguró Fluttershy.

Ella con mucho cuidado, tomo la gran astilla con sus dos delicadas manos, un pequeño sonido fue oído, algo similar a un chillido de parte de la astilla saliendo con brusquedad de la garra del _Manticore _la criatura agarró a Fluttershy y dio un enorme alarido que hizo que al grupo se le erizara la piel.

—_¡FLUTTERSHY!_ —gritaron al unísono.

Se detuvieron de inmediato, y sonrieron con algo de ternura al ver lo que en realidad ocurría. La salvaje y sanguinaria _Manticore _lamía a Fluttershy como si no fuese más que un simple bebé gatito. Los más aliviados quizás eran Spike y Naruto, ellos se había preocupado desmesuradamente por un segundo, incluso se habían puesto tan blancos como la cera al pensar por un segundo que quizás la Manticore fuese a hacerle algo grave a Fluttershy. Se miraron entre sí, sonrientes, algunos con sonrisa pequeñas (Las otras cinco), otros con sonrisas enormes por el alivio (Naruto y Spike), avanzaron con dicha sabiendo que ahora podrían pasar mientras Fluttershy con dicha y entre carcajadas decía: «Solo eres un bebé gatito ¿Verdad? Claro que sí. Claro que sí. » Claro, hasta que…

—Espera, Naruto —habló Fluttershy.

Naruto se detuvo abruptamente, bufando porque sabía que la situación era delicada. El se volteó mostrando algo de confusión y molestia, claro, fueron reemplazados por intranquilidad cuando vio que Fluttershy le clavaba una mirada severa con las manos en la cintura. Naruto tuvo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar… hasta que finalmente, pudo desanudarlo y habló.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Él gatito, me dijo que tú le mordiste en la cabeza cuando quería solo quería algo de comer.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó Naruto indignado—. ¡Fue él quien me ataco de improviso, de veras! ¡YO-SOLO-ME-DEFENDÍ!

—Discúlpate con él —dijo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el _Manticore _asentía.

—¡Pero!

—AHORA —dijo en voz alta, aunque no la suficiente para sobresaltarlo a él.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza con ojos cerrados, muy ceñudo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Fluttershy gruñó ante la actitud testaruda de Naruto. Al verla con esa mirada severa, Naruto dio un largo suspiro y luego dijo, en una voz muy baja: «Lo siento».

—Más alto.

—¡YA! —bramó—. ¡LO-SIEN-TO!

—Ves —sonrió Fluttershy cerrando los ojos— ¿Fue tan difícil?

—Bah —musitó Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

El _Manticore_ se acercó a Naruto quien seguía con la mirada volteada. La criatura tenía una mirada más amistosa, en lugar de atacarle o gruñirle, le soltó una lamida en la cara mientras mantenía esa sonrisa. En un instante la cara rosada de Naruto se puso de color roja, ofreciéndole una sonrisa dentuda al _Manticore _común de Naruto. No era algo raro que un enemigo se volviese amistoso con Naruto, Kakashi siempre presumía de la habilidad que el muchacho tenía de hacerse amigo hasta del más malvado de sus enemigos, Gaara era la prueba viviente de ello.

Naruto rió.

—Siento la patada que te di, amigo —dijo Naruto.

Fluttershy y Naruto se volvieron a acercar del grupo, por orden de Twilight para seguir con la búsqueda de los Elementos y el castillo de las hermanas nobles, mientras Naruto se despedía de la _Manticore _meneando la mano en alto, increíblemente le devolvió el mismo gesto al pelirrubio, cosa que ni él esperaba tras la doble patada que le había propinado.

—¿Cómo sabías de la espina? —preguntó Twilight.

—No sabía —respondió Fluttershy—. A veces solo debemos tener un poco de bondad.

Twilight no quería que nadie lo notase. Pero esbozo una sonrisa, conmovida por las palabras de su amiga, pero, alguien lo notó, Naruto lo había visto desde detrás de ella, prefirió callar para que no la borrase. El dejo escapar una risa entre dientes, mientras llevaba ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, e incluso se ruborizaba por la dicha la alegría. Cada vez más, Twilight estaba abriendo su corazón a la amistad, aunque claro, tomaría algo de tiempo para que lo hiciera completamente, lo mejor por ahora, era seguir con la marcha…

Y una vez más… Esa neblina morada que daba mal agüero los seguía desde lo alto de los cielos, vigilando sus movimientos con suma cautela, como un gran depredador esperando el momento para atacar. Se torció sobre si misma antes de meterse en lo más profundo de los bosques.

(* * *)

—Ay, mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano… —dijo Rarity.

Habían llevado ya más de media hora caminando, aunque no sabían si realmente era así, había perdido ya el sentido del tiempo, no sabían perfectamente si habían pasado minutos, segundos o horas. La vista ya se les cansaba, necesitaban dormir aunque sea cinco minutos, no habían dormido en horas, pero no era opción en ese mismo instante.

Naruto comenzó a notar algo, algo que lo inquieto, todo se tornaba más oscuro conforme más avanzaban, miró arriba, los robles parecían aumentar de tamaño y sus ya demacradas y afiladas ramas color sangre se hacían más largas y enmarañadas conforme más caminaban, cada vez más opacando la luz de la luna plateada que era la única fuente de luz natural que tenían allí. Finalmente, tras unos doce pasos más… Quedaron en oscuridad total, las ramas y los arboles los cubrieron a tal punto de que parecía una capa de color negro encima de ellos.

—…Pero no _literalmente_ —dijo Rarity.

Aunque la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse, aunque sea un poco a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, parecían estar en una penumbra bastante densa, la vista seguía siendo bastante dificultosa, pero podían ver al final, eso los tranquilizaba un poco. Pero aún así, había problemas para distinguir a algunos, al rato, ya Naruto había sentido que alguien le pisaba los pies más de tres veces; Spike sintió que alguien le pisaba la cola; Twilight sintió a alguien respirando en medio de su busto.

—¿Quién esta tocándome los…?

Twilight ya tenía una sospecha de quien se trataba, bajo sus manos para sentir al culpable de semejante depravación; cabello indomable y puntiagudo, ropa que se sentía como una chaqueta, además y el rasgo delator, no tenía orejas de poni sobresaliéndole. Se dio cuenta con facilidad que era Naruto, tal y como ella sospecho. Él intento pedir disculpas con un «Lo siento», solo para terminar en el suelo por un puñetazo en la mejilla que por poco le fracturo el cuello, mientras Twilight frotaba sus manos tras la labor murmurando: «Pervertido».

No se dieron cuenta de que aquella nube se movió como una serpiente por debajo de sus cascos (pies, en caso de Naruto y Spike) hasta llegar a los arboles.

Applejack caminó unos centímetros, fueron como dos pasos, hasta sentir un líquido muy pegajoso y espeso en su casco derecho.

—E-e-e- esperen —dijo Applejack, mirando su casco derecho—. Creo que pise algo.

Fluttershy pegó un chillido con horror.

—Solo es barro —dijo Applejack irritada.

—No creo que se refiera a eso, Applejack, de veras —dijo Naruto, intranquilo y sudoroso, señalando a algo detrás de ella.

Applejack se volteó con curiosidad ante lo que Naruto decía. Giró hacia su derecha. En el árbol detrás de ella había una horripilante cara, similar a un rostro gritando petrificado brotando del rojo madero, brillando en el interior con un resplandor amarillo como una calabaza de noche de brujas.

A Applejack le invadió el pánico tremendo de cascos a cabeza, retrocedió en el suelo arrastrándose hacia atrás de vuelta con el grupo, casi pataleando. De pronto, todos los arboles se encendieron con la misma luz amarilla, todos tenían un rostro con rostros que parecían humanos, pero horriblemente desfigurado con una expresión de rabia y horror que helaba la sangre a cualquiera. Hasta la más valiente que era Rainbow Dash gritaba del pánico, Naruto no estaba exento, el también gritaba pegándose con el resto de las ponis, esto parecía sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas en vida, no sabía si era su mente jugándole trucos, pero podía jurar que los arboles tenían vida, moviéndose, creciendo y meneándose sobre sí mismos, además de emitir un olor nauseabundo, similar al de la carne podrida de un cadáver en estado de putrefacción. Pero una risa hizo que la tensión que se había generado se rompiese abruptamente, miraron hacia los arboles de la derecha, Pinkie Pie se reía de los horribles arboles, incluso les hacía muecas.

—¡Pinkie Pie!, ¿Qué haces? —gritó Naruto.

—¡Corre! —gritó Twilight.

Pinkie Pie se volvió al grupo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, chicas. ¿No lo entienden?

Pinkie Pie comenzó incluso a bailar y a cantar ante la aterrorizada mirada de sus amigos quienes la miraban con un rostro de confusión ¿Qué demonios hacía y porque lo hacía? Estaba en un peligro, no era el momento para una canción ni para bailar, pero aún así, ella siguió:

_El miedo me invadía al ver_

_Que el sol se iba a ocultar._

—Díganme que no está… —dijo Twilight.

_Lo oscuro y las sombras me_

_Ponían a temblar._

—Sí esta —dijo Rarity.

_Mi almohada era un refugio_

_De lo que imaginé,_

_La abuela me dijo debes saber_

_Tus miedos enfrentar._

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Naruto.

_Dijo: «Pinkie de pié debes estar»_

_Miedo no tendrás,_

_Nadie daño te hará_

_Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán_

_Ja, Ja, Ja._

De pronto, los arboles se transformaron nuevamente en arboles comunes y corrientes, bueno, como eran los del Bosque _Everfree_. Naruto miró a las chicas y Spike con una sonrisa, finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, había que reírse del miedo, como la canción de Pinkie decía «¡Ríete del miedo!» se unieron todos, cantando junto con Pinkie Pie, hasta Naruto aparto su orgullo de lado, y cantó junto a las chicas y Spike.

_¡Ríete del miedo!_

_¡Búrlate si es feo!,_

_¡Si es espeluznante!_

_¡Ríete como antes!,_

_¡Sí lo ves terrible!,_

_¡No es tan horrible!_

_Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte, está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras._

Pinkie Pie rió divertida.

_¡REÍIIIIIIIR!_

¡Funciono! Los árboles con esas horripilantes caras centellaron antes de volver a la normalidad como los arboles demacrados comunes del Bosque Everfree, aunque daban algo de miedo, eran mucho mejor que los monstruosos.

El grupo se hecho en algo similar a una ronda riéndose mientras sujetaban su estomago al ver su logro. Naruto y Twilight estaban disfrutando de este momento tan enternecedor, veían este momento como si un vínculo se hubiese formado entre todos ellos, y sin duda, Naruto se regocijo todavía más al ver como Twilight se reía de esa manera tan divertida y enternecedora. No solo era un momento de regocijo por la victoria… Era la primera muestra de amistad que mostraban entre sí cada uno de ellos. Naruto se acordó de sus amigos en _«La hoja» _que lo hizo sonreír aún más ancho.

(* * *)

Siguieron riéndose durante el resto del trayecto. En especial por algunas bromas contadas por Naruto para que la magia del momento no fuese a acabarse, amaba compartir momentos así con los que consideraba ahora como mejores amigos, más que eso, ellos, a pesar de no tener ninguna habilidad para ninjutsu o taijutsu o genjutsu, ya los consideraba camaradas de la hoja.

Aunque, por lo menos una de ellas, Rarity, comenzó a agradarle la compañía de Naruto más que de lo normal. A pesar de que cuando se conocieron apenas pudieron hablar, sentía un pequeño sentimiento cálido en cierta forma en el pecho. Siempre soñó con casarse con el sobrino de la princesa Celestia, «Blueblood», por ser de la realeza, además de ser el soltero más codiciado por las unicornio de toda Equestria. Pero, había algo en Naruto que le agradaba, era chistoso, era amistoso, y en cierta forma, adorable, en especial por los bigotes que marcaban su cara a ambos lados.

El recorrido fue interrumpido nuevamente, Twilight se detuvo en el acto de una forma tan abrupta que el grupo termino chocando contra la espalda del otro. Naruto terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol cercano a su cabeza. Naruto no tenía paciencia con nada ni con nadie, como siempre, corrió confiado de que podría cruzar el río con sus habilidades para controlar el chakra.

¡Qué equivocado que estaba!

Apenas miró la orilla, Naruto se detuvo lo más rápido que pudo antes de terminar cayendo al río. Las olas eran un desorden de remolinos, burbujas y ondas. Algo era seguro, si Naruto intentaba cruzar el río en semejantes condiciones, podría terminar muerto por toda la presión que tenía allí o ahogado. Apenas se detuvo, gracias a Twilight quien le agarró de la espalda de su chaqueta.

Naruto tragó con dificultad.

—Salvado, de veras.

Twilight acercó a Naruto de vuelta a la orilla. Él se escurrió las gotas de sudor de la frente por poco haberse caído y le ofreció una sonrisa dientuda a Twilight por haberle ayudado. Repentinamente, un ruido estridente fue oído por el grupo, incluso el suelo pareció temblar por el estruendo, era un chillido tan fuerte como una horrible tempestad, sonaba a alguien que lloraba o mejor dicho… lloriqueaba por algo.

El grupo fue movido por la mera curiosidad, quizás la persona que lloriqueaba los podría ayudar a ir, emprendieron la caminata hacia donde se oía con claridad, era hacia la derecha, entre unos arbustos y unos cuantos árboles más, se escabulleron entre la maleza de los arbustos para ver de qué se trataba. La mandíbula de Naruto cayó al suelo al ver quién era el que hacía todo ese escándalo. Un enorme basilisco de escamas moradas, tan alto como un edificio, aunque con un curioso cabello anaranjado peinado hacia atrás con un bigote del mismo color, notaron con facilidad que el otro extremo parecía haber sido arrancado de cuajo, como si alguien lo hubiese cortado.

El grupo se acercó al enorme basilisco. Naruto estaba boquiabierto, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, desde hacía tiempo que no veía una serpiente tan grande como esta, le recordaba a aquella serpiente que Orochimaru invocó en la lucha contra Jiraiya y Tsunade, según recordaba, se llamaba Manda o algo así. Y para completar era morado igual que él.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo Twilight—. ¿Por qué esta llorando?

—Pues… la verdad no lo sé —respondió—, estaba tranquilo aquí, sin molestar a nadie, cuando hubo una nube de humo morado que paso junto a mí y cortó mí amado bigote ¡A la mitad! ¡Y AHORA, ME VEO REALMENTE FEO!

La enorme serpiente se dejo caer contra el agua soltando un grito exagerado. Su colosal tamaño provocó a las olas. Pasó en tan solo un intervalo. Las olas saltaron por encima de la orilla del río y empaparon al grupo completamente.

—Ay, no puede ser —bufó Rainbow Dash.

—¿Por eso tanto alboroto? —añadió Applejack.

—Sí, amigo, es solo un bigote —dijo Naruto—, no es el fin del mundo por eso.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Rarity—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Naruto?

—¿Yo? —preguntó a sí mismo—. ¿Insensible?

Rarity se acerco lentamente a la serpiente gigante dejando a Naruto reflexivo acerca de lo que ella le había dicho. Ella se acercó y le toco sintiendo pena por el pobre.

—Oh, Solo mírenlo —musitó Rarity—. Que escamas tan luminosas...

—Lo sé —respondió.

Naruto golpeo su cara con su palma, totalmente encrespado de lo que pasaba A decir verdad, este comportamiento tan «elegante» de parte de Rarity y de la serpiente, le daban a él vergüenza ajena. ¡Ah, en momentos como estos, preferiría leer Icha Icha Paradise aún sabiendo lo aburrido que era que estar estando ahí en estos momentos!

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —masculló Naruto.

Y conforme más avanzaban, más Naruto se sentía incomodo en ese preciso momento, y no era el único. Spike también se sentía bastante incomodo de estar en esta situación, más bien, el se sentía tan incomodo que incluso parecía palidecerse conforme más continuaban hablando.

Cosas tales como: «Tu melena tan bien peinada»; « Tu fabulosa manicura» y demás que le hervían la sangre a Naruto conforme seguían. Duraron así por más de diez minutos, aunque no había sido mucho tiempo, para alguien como Naruto Uzumaki, había sido más de una eternidad.

Él se dispuso a gritarle a Rarity que ya parará pero antes de lograr hacerlo, Twilight en un movimiento muy perspicaz de su parte —más de lo normal—, levito una roca y la lanzó detrás de la nuca de Naruto con una fuerza tan bestial que Sakura quedaría en vergüenza. Naruto azotó el suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras que Twilight disimulaba que había sido un accidente para no llamar la atención de nadie.

—No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin _arreglar_ —dijo de pronto Rarity.

Ella sin dar aviso, se acercó a la serpiente de agua gigante, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas y de Naruto, ella arranco un trozo de una escama, resultando en un objeto punzocortante —se podía notar el brillo del filo que tenía—, ella lo blandió como una verdadera y afilada espada, en un instante un sonido áspero retumbo por los bosques. Rarity había cercenado su propia cola.

Ella dejo fluir su magia por el cuerno, dirigiéndola a su cola cercenada. Esta fue rodeada por un cumulo de chispas blancas y celestes, levitándola por encima de todos ellos, hasta llevarlo con la serpiente, enredándolo y formando un «bigote de repuesto» en donde solía estar la mitad cercenada.

La serpiente rió con regocijo.

—¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso!

—Te ves impresionante —opinó Rarity.

Naruto se acercó con una mirada de angustia por la unicornio, él se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba su cola y crin durante el tiempo que estuvieron conversando como equipo.

—Oye Rarity… —dijo Naruto con voz débil—. Tu cola…

Rarity notó la expresión en el rostro rosado de Naruto, para que él no se preocupara ni se sintiese mal, ella le dedico una sonrisa enternecedora, cerrando los ojos de forma radiante.

—No importa, querido, lo corto está de moda además… —ella miro el lugar donde solía estar su cola—. Ya crecerá.

Naruto abrió los ojos como un plato al oír esto; aunque, luego cambio su expresión a una sonrisa enternecido por la acción generosa de la yegua. Twilight esbozo una sonrisa de la misma forma que él tenía, las acciones de Rarity realmente la habían conmovido.

—Igual que el bigote —le susurró Rainbow Dash de pronto a Twilight en el oído.

Las miles de sacudidas en las aguas cesaron, una vez más, era posible cruzar. Twilight se sonrió viendo que podrían cruzar ahora más fácil.

—¡Ya podemos cruzar! —exclamó Twilight—. ¡Vengan!

Cuando se disponían a cruzar, de pronto, el agua comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, en un acto de generosidad a cambio, la serpiente levanto su cola. Sin dudarlo un segundo, las yeguas y Spike cruzaron encima de su cuerpo. Aunque, por raro que sea, Naruto se quedo en la orilla, pero no se veía preocupado.

—¿Y usted?

—No es necesario, de veras —dijo Naruto—. Prefiero hacerlo al viejo estilo _shinobi_.

Él entrelazo sus manos en una curiosa posición (el sello de mano _carnero)_. La grava que bordeaba sus pies, se elevo un poco. Con un poco de chakra ya era suficiente. Las chicas y Spike al ver como él estaba a punto de cruzar sin nada más que poniendo sus pies en el agua, le intentaron gritar que no lo haga, que era una tontería, pero, quedaron con la mandíbula por los suelos de la sorpresa… Naruto corrió por el agua, como si estuviese caminando por un sendero común y corriente, sin caerse, hasta llegar a la mitad. Él se detuvo un momento y se giró hacia la serpiente.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Naruto.

—Steven Magnet, para servirle —dijo Steven.

—Yo me llamó: Naruto Uzumaki —dijo Naruto—, si alguna vez lo necesitas, te devolveré el favor por esto, de veras.

Naruto se volvió hacia adelante y corrió por el agua, mientras se oía el _splash _repetido que hacían sus pies con cada paso. Spike intentaba limpiar sus ojos para ver si no había alguna mugre que le estaba haciendo alucinar o algo similar, pero no estaba alucinando, Naruto realmente estaba no solo parado encima del agua, estaba caminando por _encima _de ella. Hasta que finalmente, llego a tierra firme junto con el grupo.

(* * *)

Siguieron por el mismo sendero de tierra, cada vez más estrecho, hasta finalmente desaparecer, dejando ver solamente una gran boscaje de matorrales y arbustos. Sin saber a dónde ir, por mero instinto Naruto se escabulló en medio de la maleza, nuevamente, sin avisar nada a nadie, las chicas siguieron al pelirrubio para que no hiciera alguna idiotez que les fuese a salir caro. Naruto no sabía donde se había metido o como había llegado hasta allí, caminó unos pasos más hacia adelante, se quedo inmóvil cuando logró distinguir algo.

Enlazado por medio de un puente colgante que de seguro llevaba ahí por siglos escondida por una espesa capa de niebla, se distinguía con total claridad lo que era un castillo, ya en ruinas, sin techo apenas las ventanas parecían haber sobrevivido a toda la tempestad y demás cosas que habrían pasado allí con el pasar de los siglos.

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Twilight—. ¡Las ruinas con los elementos, Naruto, las encontraste!

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Yo las encontré?

—¡Sí!

Twilight, desbordada por el entusiasmo que tenía en esos momentos, se lanzó a correr sin esperar al resto ¡Solo estaba a unos metros de distancia! Ni siquiera hizo caso a Applejack que le había gritado: «¡Twilight, espéranos!». Ella estaba al tanto de que estaban cerca, quería llegar lo más rápido posible ahora que solo debían ir hacia allá, los elementos los estaban esperando en aquellas ruinas.

Pese a estar a tan solo unos metros de su objetivo, cuando llego al borde de aquella cañada para cruzar por aquel puente que colgaba, gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un horror tremendo al darse cuenta que casi cayó en un abismo cubierto por esa colosal capa de blanca neblina. El puente estaba desatado en la punta, como si alguien hubiese desanudado la cuerda que la conectaba con las ruinas, golpeaba contra la pared como si tamborileara por causa del viento. Algunos pequeños escombros se desprendieron en el momento en que Twilight casi cayó a aquel vacío, se rebotaron en la tierra y luego cayeron… Pero no hubo ruido alguno, lo único que era audible era el viento nocturno y los grillos chillando ocultos en la maleza de la noche. Ella se percató que este era un abismo sin fondo, si caía, caería para siempre y nunca acabaría. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte.

Rainbow Dash la estiró, tirando de su cola para atrás, salvándole la vida a la yegua, Twilight siguió con la mirada perdida, algo mareada luego de esa horrible experiencia.

—¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy? —bromeó Rainbow Dash.

Naruto se acerco corriendo al haber oído el gritó de pavor extremo que profirió Twilight. Acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse, pudo ver a la perfección aquella cañada sin ningún tipo de puente como él creía. Naruto ahogo una exclamación, como si estuviese sobresaltado porque así mismo lo estaba. Rápidamente ese sentimiento de sorpresa se convirtió en uno diferente —se transformo en rabia pura y sentimiento de incompetencia— ¡Estaban tan cerca de haberlo logrado, su objetivo no estaba a más de unos metros de distancia y ahora, su único medio para llegar allí estaba quebrado colgando desanudada!

—¡Maldición! —bramó—. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos al otro lado ahora?

En una señal de presunción y confianza en sí misma, ella le llamó la atención a Naruto con un: «Oye» señalando a su espalda, batió sus dos emplumadas alas de plumaje cian como si fuese algo muy obvio que él no había visto. Naruto sonrió aunque con un pequeño sentimiento de ignorancia ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar eso? El quería golpearse a sí mismo en la cara con su propia mano por habérsele olvidado algo tan obvio ¡Aún había esperanza!

Maravillado, observó como Rainbow Dash, valiente y leal como ella era, mientras sonreía con una sonrisa enorme enseñando los dientes, fue volando hasta el extremo desanudado de aquel puente colgante, se elevó hacia el lugar con el puente entre sus manos, se acerco a la estaca de donde se había sido desanudad para volverla a atar, cuando…

_Una voz la llamó por su nombre. _Sonaba a una voz femenina, algo grave, lo cual le daba un tono seductor para cualquier hombre (o semental) que la escuchase.

—_Rainboooow…_

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó volviéndose hacia atrás.

—_Rainboooow_. —Esta vez se oyó más cerca que antes.

Estaba oyéndose tan cerca de ella, que prácticamente podía sentir una respiración fría y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina. Nerviosa por todo ello, Rainbow Dash miró de izquierda para derecha, buscando a aquella persona que la llamaba… Pero no había _nadie ni nada _más que ella y una extensa capa de neblina blanca formando una mortaja de una voluta blanca delante de ella. No se dio ni cuenta, de cómo la neblina purpura le pasaba entre las piernas, casi escabulléndose y arrastrándose por el suelo como una serpiente.

—¡No te tengo miedo! —exclamó Rainbow, lanzando puños al aire—. ¡Da la cara!

—_Esperábamos con ansias la llegada de la mejor acróbata de Equestria _

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin entender.

—_Pues tú, desde luego._

—¡En serio! ¡DIGO! ¡Oh, sí, yo! —exclamó Rainbow Dash alagada—. Oye, ¿les podrías decir a las Wonderbolts eso? Porque he querido entrar a ese grupo desde siempre.

—_No, Rainbow Dash, queremos que te unas a nosotras ¡Las Shadowbolts!_

De entre lo profundo de aquella mortaja de neblina delante de Rainbow Dash. Ella pudo ver como tres siluetas se acercaban a paso rápido, corriendo por lo que podía ver. Salieron de entre la gran mortaja de niebla, tres pegasos, cada uno con un mismo uniforme, similar a los de los que vestían los _Wonderbolts_, pero, eran de un color negro y morado, totalmente lo contrario al azul y amarillo que vestían los _Wonderbolts _como si fuesen sus contrapartes negativas. Lo más curioso, es que los tres pegasos compartían el mismo color de pelaje y estilo de crin; azul claro con crin azul oscuro parado, como si estuviesen relacionados con Nightmare Moon, aquello no había pasado desapercibido por Rainbow, ella contemplo a aquellos pegasos salidos de la nada con una mirada suspicaz, no sabía si eran de confiar, mucho menos por el gesto de sonrisa con cierto tono de malicia y lo ceñudo que se veían sus ojos, aunque estuviesen cubiertos por unas gafas de aviador amarillas.

—Somos el mejor grupo aéreo del bosque _Everfree _—afirmó la pegaso de en medio—, y pronto seremos los mejores de toda _Equestria._ —la Shadowbolt empezó a revolotear alrededor de Rainbow—.Pero antes, nos falta la capitana; la más fabulosa, ágil, y valiente acróbata del reino. Nos faltas… _Tú._

—¡WOOHOO! ¡CUENTEN CONMIGO! —gritó entusiasmada. Ella presurosa se volvió contra el extremo desanudado del puente para atarlo—. Déjenme arreglar el puente y haremos el trato.

—¡NO!—bramó la Shadowbolt de pronto, poniéndose delante de Rainbow—. ¡Son ellos o nosotros!

Rainbow Dash quedó inmóvil un momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su sueño de toda la vida podría estar a segundos de cumplirse por una decisión. Miró a sus amigos, allí ellos la miraban esperanzados, podía notar la preocupación que compartían Twilight, Naruto y su mejor amiga de la infancia Fluttershy. Miró hacia enfrente suyo, las _Shadowbolt _mirándola con una gesto de pura cólera como si ellas querían que se uniera a ellas sin importar que o a quienes debía dejar de lado. Frunció sus labios tratando de recapacitar que hacer en este momento.

—¡Rainbow! —gritó Twilight. Ella logró distinguir a la perfección a las _Shadowbolt_ allí, sabía que eso no era una buena señal—. Ay no, _¡Rainbow!_

Las _Shadowbolt _lograron escuchar el grito desesperado de Twilight viniendo desde aquel otro extremo. Nightmare Moon sabía bien qué pasaría si Rainbow oía a sus amigas. La Shadowbolt le dirigió la mirada Twilight y al grupo, ella sintió un terrible estremecimiento recorrerle desde las piernas a la cabeza al sentir lo que aquellos ojos transmitían, fríos y crueles. En una milésima de segundo, los ojos de aquella pegaso extraña resplandecieron en la oscuridad como dos grandes luces doradas de una linterna. Las nubes parecieron obedecer ante aquella mirada, como si fuese magia, cubriéndolas a ellas, Spike y Naruto, desapareciendo enfrente de aquella gigantesca mortaja blanca de neblina, mientras que Twilight le gritaba a Rainbow lo más alto que podía, casi quedando afónica: «¡NO LES HAGAS CASO!».

Rainbow bajó la cabeza, pensando en las dos opciones que tenía. O dejaba a sus amigos de lado, y se unía a las _Shadowbolts _haciendo su sueño realidad, o, ayudaba a sus amigas dejando de lado esta oportunidad tan comprometedora. Frunció los ojos mientras los cerraba con fuerza. Apretó y tensó sus manos, hundiendo las uñas en la palma. Hasta que finalmente… _Tomo una decisión_, alzó la mirada, ceñuda, mirando a la pegaso.

—Escucha —dijo con voz ronca—. Gracias, por la oferta, claro.

Las tres _Shadowbolt _quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato, casi pareciendo que se le fuesen a caer de las orbitas, incluso jadearon ante la respuesta repentina de Rainbow. Ella se volvió hacia el extremo desanudado y los anudó nuevamente. ¡El puente fue armado, podían cruzar nuevamente!

»Pero, temo que debo negarme.

Rainbow Dash se volvió con sus amigas volando, mientras cruzaba por aquella enorme capa de niebla que aún seguía allí. Aquellas tres _Shadowbolt _emitieron un gruñido de molestia pura. Se convirtieron en tres esferas brumosas de neblina purpura, uniéndose en una sola y se deslizaron de nuevo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

(* * *)

* * *

Se metieron en el interior de las ruinas, ahora que había sido posible cruzar. Naruto miró extasiado todo aquello que se encontraba en el interior de las ruinas, realmente parecía que nadie había estado allí en siglos, quizás hasta milenios. Las laminas de acero de color negro que bordeaban de las ventanas —o lo que quedaba de ellas—, estaban oxidadas, torcidas y rotas. Los obeliscos que alguna vez habían sujetado un techo, ahora estaban rotos, como si se hubiese arrancado el techo de una manera abrupta, además de estar rodeadas de enredaderas y moho por el tiempo. Podían verse claras telarañas con arañas tejiendo sobre ellas, con una que otra mosca atrapada lista para hacerla su comida. El polvo estaba esparcido por casi todo el lugar, cubriendo las paredes, suelo y columnas de una extensa mortaja gris que manchaba con facilidad.

En el medio de todas las ruinas, yacía un enorme altar. Cinco esferas de granito que parecían confundirse casi con fisuras. Parecían ser lo único que no había sido afectado por el pasar de los siglos. Sobresalía lo que parecían ser joyas. Pero, por alguna razón, parecían estar atrapadas dentro de las esferas.

Fluttershy y Rainbow se encargaron de bajar los _Elementos _con el mayor cuidado posible. No podían arriesgarse a que algo les pasara a alguno de estos cinco objetos, de ellos dependía el futuro de toda Equestria y de la Princesa también. Naruto miró aquellas enormes esferas sin comprender que tenían de especial, a sus ojos, eran simples trozos de piedra en forma de esfera. Aunque no dijo nada ni expresó nada, no quería que Twilight fuese a matarlo por decir la más mínima tontería y mucho más considerando el momento delicado que estaban pasando en estos momentos.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco —contó Pinkie Pie—, solo hay cinco.

—¿Pero dónde está el sexto? —preguntó Naruto.

—El libro decía: _«Una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele» _—dijo Twilight, mientras lentamente se ponía de cuclillas enfrente de los cinco elementos.

—Y ¿Qué podrá significar eso? —se preguntó Applejack a sí misma.

—No lo sé, pero tengo una idea —dijo Twilight ceñuda—. ¡Atrás! No sé lo que pasará.

—Vengan todos, debe concentrarse —dijo Applejack.

Naruto antes de salir, se volvió hacia Twilight. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo, en una voz casi inaudible: «Buena suerte». Para marcharse con el resto en el exterior de las ruinas del castillo. Twilight ya a solas completamente, cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Dejo fluir su magia por su cuerno de unicornio para intentar probar un hechizo que si funcionaba, probablemente le revelaría la ubicación del sexto elemento. Lo que la yegua no sabía, es que en esos momentos, Nightmare Moon se encontraba deambulando por el lugar, con su forma de neblina era imperceptible para cualquier vista, no importaba en donde se mirará. Ella se arrastraba, como una serpiente siguiendo a su víctima para atacarla en un ataque furtivo.

Se movilizó delante de la propia Twilight, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Nightmare Moon en su forma de neblina comenzó a girar lo más rápido que podía, generando un enorme tronido similar al viento cuando había una horrible tempestad, formando un hueco de niebla, tras un instante, se convirtió en un enorme y morado embudo girando a toda velocidad con una furia silbante. Twilight podía sentir el viento volando sus flequillos y su cabello, sintiéndolo como una brisa fría y un sentimiento cruel delante de ella, además de un enorme tronido que sonaba directamente delante de ella. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, vio el torbellino girando delante de ella, fue semejante el sobresalto que ahogó una exclamación del terror inicial.

Naruto y las chicas oyeron con claridad total el jadeo de Twilight. Ellos entraron corriendo en las ruinas del castillo lo más de prisa que podía al sentir que ella estaba en peligro. Vieron con claridad, como Twilight saltaba delante del embudo, entrando en en el ojo de aquella tormenta de furia silbante morada. Naruto reacciono instintivamente, él y Spike se echaron a correr detrás de ella con los ojos bien abiertos de furia, sin voltearse, no escucharon los gritos de Applejack que gritaba: «¡Esperen!». Saltaron delante del embudo y en un instante, con un estruendo ensordecedor… Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en medio de una cegadora luz blanca.

(* * *)

Ni Naruto ni Twilight sabían que estaba pasando, se encontraron en medio de un lugar completamente distinto, parecían estar de nuevo en medio de las ruinas. Aunque esta vez había un techo por encima de ellos, por lo que no estaba allí. Delante de ellos, Nightmare Moon reía entre dientes al ver su victoria inminente, con los elementos colocados en su cola y melena para poder mofarse de Naruto y Twilight por su enorme fracaso, parada delante de una ventana con muchas grietas y rota en ciertas partes que bañaba la torre con la luz de la plateada luna.

Twilight gruñó, rechino los dientes y se puso de cuatro, echando humo por su nariz. Parecía un toro salvaje y iracundo, hasta Naruto se sentía intimidado por la manera de actuar brusca de ella. Embistió su mano contra el suelo y la llevó para atrás con brusquedad preparándose para atacar a Nightmare Moon de frente, incluso, a pesar de tener claramente manos con cuatro dedos, Naruto oyó con claridad como la mano de Twilight emitía un curioso _clop, clop _como si fuese un casco como los que tenía en lugar de pies.

Naruto no se quedó atrás, meneó su cabeza para preparase para el combate. Acopló sus manos en un simple sello, dejo fluir el chakra necesario para realizar una de sus técnicas favoritas, por no decir, su técnica favorita, bramó el nombre de aquella técnica con voz ronca: _«¡Jutsu clones de sombra!». _Un clon se materializo a la derecha de Naruto en una nube de humo. Aquel clon, doble exacto de Naruto, comenzó a girar sus manos en forma de molinete encima de la palma abierta de la mano derecha del muchacho, el chakra comenzó a fluir y reunirse en un solo punto, girando, emitiendo una furia silbante como un embudo luminoso azul.

—_¡Rasengan! —_bramó Naruto.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa soberbia—. ¿Es broma, no?

—¡En lo absoluto! —gritó Naruto—. ¡Vamos, Twilight!

Los dos se echaron a correr, Naruto con su mano, mientras aquel rasengan parecía crecer más y más conforme el trote seguía. Nightmare Moon se lanzó también contra los dos, considerando aquello un simple juego, eran dos simples mocosos contra ella ¡La diosa de la luna!, no eran nada, eso creyó… Pero cuando los iba a destrozar con su magia ya reunida… Desaparecieron en el acto, todo lo que vio fue un enorme brillo magenta delante suyo. Se detuvo, busco a los dos con la mirada, giró a la derecha, no había nadie, giró a la izquierda ¡Ahí estaba la mocosa!, Twilight se apareció en el lugar en donde Nightmare Moon estuvo anteriormente con los elementos en sus manos otra vez.

Desesperada, sudando con una mirada intranquila. Twilight comenzó a reunir su magia mientras susurraba con nerviosismo en su voz: «Solo una chispa… ¡Tan solo una, rápido!». Nightmare Moon se preparó para intentar atacar a Twilight, su magia se reunía en un solo punto —en su largo y negro cuerno—, un brillo verde, refulgente que sonaba como de torrente. Pero algo la distrajo, un sonido como un enorme remolino detrás de ella. Lo más de prisa que pudo, alzó la mirada hacia la izquierda. ¡El mocoso rubio estaba allí, con una colosal pelota azul en forma de un embudo!

—_¡Rasengan Súper Gigante! _—bramó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Nightmare Moon no pudo moverse, no había ni un segundo para poder saltar fuera del alcance de aquella técnica poderosa. En un instante, fue golpeada por aquella poderosa esfera, el poder que emanaba fue tal, que sintió como toda aquella armadura protectora de su cuerpo comenzaba a agrietarse y romperse en pedazos. La esfera se desconecto de la mano de Naruto, junto con aquella esfera, Nightmare Moon salió despedida hasta chocar contra la pared con un estremecedor rugido, tan poderoso, que Naruto y Twilight tuvieron que cubrirse con sus manos de aquellos escombros y rocas que salían volando como pequeños proyectiles directo a ellos.

Naruto sonrió con gran vigor.

—¡Funciono!

—¡Tonto! —regañó Twilight—. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si los elementos se destruían?

Naruto llevó sus manos tras su cabeza, rascándola mientras reía apenado.

—_Fue un gran movimiento, chico._

A Naruto quedo petrificado del miedo al oír la voz de Nightmare Moon, proviniendo de aquellos escombros. ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido a semejante poder? En un instante, los escombros reventaron con una colosal luz blanca cegadora. Cuando acabo. Nightmare Moon estaba de pie nuevamente, su armadura fue completamente destruida, solamente llevaba un vestido morado oscuro cubriendo hasta su cuello que rozaba contra el suelo, con un escote en medio del pecho, no debía admitirlo Naruto, pero Nightmare Moon tenía un aspecto seductor con un traje tan elegante como el que vestía complementado con dos guantes blancos cubriendo ambos brazos a la altura de los hombros y un par de medias encubriendo sus muslos, sus cascos llevaba algo similar a un adorno, Naruto debió pensar que eran los equivalentes a esos tacones como los que usaba la abuela Tsunade, ornamentados por joyas moradas como perlas y topacios.

»Pero aún necesitas más que eso para vencerme.

Nightmare Moon comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, mientras descasaba su mano en la cadera. Naruto se puso de pie nuevamente, estaba listo para atacar a Nightmare Moon otra vez, corrió hacia ella con un puñetazo listo para propinárselo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero no contó con que Nightmare Moon comenzase a preparar algo, su cuerno, rodeado por una energía de color diferente, no era ni azul ni de un color morado, era verde brillante. Twilight se dio cuenta de que ella planeaba usar un maleficio espantoso en Naruto, intento advertirle mediante un grito: «¡CUIDADO!». Naruto se detuvo en el acto sin entender, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese intentar esquivarlo o huir, ya era tarde.

Nightmare Moon alzó su mano sobre Naruto, torció los dedos y bramó:

—_¡Crucio! _

Fue un dolor más terrible que cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes. Ni siquiera el chidori de Sasuke que le atravesó el pecho en el Valle del Fin se comparaba con este dolor. Naruto cayó al suelo y dejo escapar un estrepitoso alarido que helaba la sangre. La carne se le acalambraba tanto que intentar moverse era imposible, ni siquiera le era posible mover los dedos de los pies, los huesos se le aturdían, casi parecía que se le rompían en pedazos aunque seguían intactos, sus ojos estaban en blanco puro por el semejante sufrimiento que le atormentaba. Deseo que acabara de una vez y poder morir para que parara de una vez.

Ceso finalmente, no supo cuando había durado, pensó que había pasado una eternidad, cuando solo fueron unos segundos. Su cuerpo quedo debilitado en medio del suelo, sin fuerzas ya, aún con su cuerpo acalambrado. Jadeaba, le faltaba el aliento, la tortura infligida le había impedido respirar. Nightmare Moon rió entre dientes mirando como Naruto se retorcía aún de los efectos secundarios de aquel maleficio. El cuerno de Nightmare Moon volvió a brillar con un mismo resplandor verde brillante, como si planeara hacer nuevamente un _«Crucio» _contra Naruto. Pero no era el mismo, esta vez planeaba matarlo de una vez por todas para que ya no planeara frustrar sus ambiciones de nuevo, él y Twilight habían sido ya suficiente dolor de cabeza para una noche. Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de la yegua al poder ver a este mocoso ya a su merced.

—Es una lástima, realmente me pareciste un chico bastante atractivo… Incluso me recordaste a alguien a quien yo amaba —admitió Nightmare Moon—, pero me harté de ti y de esa mocosa. Primero voy a matarte a ti y luego —giró sus ojos hacia Twilight—, iré por esa _niña_. —Volvió su mirada hacia Naruto—. Adiós, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero, en una milésima de segundo antes de que ella pudiese disparar aquel hechizo que tenía en su cuerno. Alguien le propinó una patada tan fuerte que ella salió despedida hacia atrás, casi cayó al suelo de no ser porque se atajó con su mano embistiéndola contra el suelo parando la caída. Ante su mirada estaba ese dragón de escamas purpuras con una mirada ceñuda mientras jadeaba como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo con solo patearla. Nightmare Moon alzó una de sus cejas y se irguió nuevamente como si nada le hubiese hecho.

—Tú eres ese dragón —dijo Nightmare Moon—, pensé que me deshice de ti.

Twilight estaba desesperada, el sudor bañaba su cuerpo en su totalidad. Intento hacer posible para poder sacar aquella chispa que revelaría el sexto elemento, pero ya utilizo mucho de su energía, su magia le fallaba y el cuerno parpadeaba como si fuese a apagarse en un instante, sus ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas por sentirse inútil en ese momento ¡Quería ayudar a Spike y Naruto! pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que la chispa reaccionase con el hechizo que estaba realizando. Cuando finalmente, el cuerno dejo de funcionar, vio un brillo delante de ella, los elementos brillaban como una luz de la esperanza, de un color magenta tan brillante que el cuarto quedaba iluminado con su magnificencia. Emitían un viento cálido como la esperanza.

Nightmare Moon se volvió al ver los elementos, retrocedió con miedo mientras gritaba «¡No, no!», recordando como Celestia la derroto y envió a la luna con aquello magia.

Twilight esbozo una sonrisa, sabiendo que ya la victoria estaba asegurada, pero, cuando creía que el sexto elemento sería revelado… El brillo que rodeaba a los elementos se esfumo, la tibia sensación de paz que emitían fue reemplazado por la sensación del frío y cruel viento nocturno que erizaba la piel. La sonrisa de Twilight se convirtió en una cara de horror puro, sintiendo el sudor enfriándose por el frío nocturno, intento una y otra vez hacer una chispilla de magia aunque sea con su cuerno, hasta el más mínimo hechizo inútil de brillo, pero no había nada. Ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer ni siquiera el más sencillo hechizo, ni una pequeña chispa, nada. Observó con impotencia como Nightmare Moon —con su magia—, levitaba los _elementos _y en una milésima de segundo, los destruía convirtiéndolos en simples escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron mientras reía estrepitosamente y su voz rebotaba por todas las paredes de la torre.

—Ya es muy tarde niñita —dijo Nightmare Moon—, ahora ya nunca verás a la princesa ni al sol. ¡La noche durara… PARA SIEMPRE!

Nightmare Moon dejo escapar una estrepitosa y estruendosa risa. Twilight solo podía mirar con impotencia como reía y su melena giraba a toda velocidad haciendo un molinete en el aire tomando la forma de un colosal embudo morado brillante. Twilight ya no sabía qué hacer, la princesa estaba perdida, Naruto estaba en el suelo derrotado, Spike era solo un niño y no podía hacer mucho y ella no tenía fuerza para poder hacer nada más.

Quería tirarse contra el suelo y llorar con todas sus fuerzas pero era incapaz de dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas. Estaba perdida, Nightmare Moon había ganado ya. Aunque Naruto ya estaba de pie nuevamente listo para encararla era inútil, su fuerza no se comparaba a la de la alicornio, sus esperanzas de ganar eran nulas. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, todo fue inútil, ya había perdido a su mentora, quería proteger ahora a Spike y Naruto, Spike, fue como su hermano menor todos estos años, crecieron juntos jugando con disfraces, a la pelota, a las muñecas, pelearon y discutieron como un hermano y hermana lo hacían, aunque era su ayudante, también fue su hermanito. Y Naruto, aunque no le agradó, le parecía un mocoso muy poco serio además de muy tonto que era incapaz de pensar en alguna estrategia; sin embargo, era muy valiente —no lo negaba—, le enseñó la amistad ¡Que tonta había sido! La amistad era lo más importante en este mundo, algo que ni todos los libros del mundo podía entregarle ¡Por eso la princesa la mandó hasta Ponyville! ¡Hacer amistades! Finalmente lo había comprendido ¡Era tan obvio que no pensó en ello! Ahora, que finalmente había conocido lo bello de la amistad, iba a perder todo por lo que habían luchado. Pero… cuando creía todo perdido, oyó varios gritos viniendo desde abajo. Eran las chicas, gritaban varias cosas al mismo tiempo que costaba entenderlas, pero no había duda de que eran sus voces, habían venido hasta ahí tras ver el choque del rasengan súper gigante que Naruto hizo para destruir la armadura de Nightmare Moon. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa alegre, enorme y resplandeciente cruzo por su boca, sonrió tan grande por la alegría de oír sus voces en medio de todo ese silencio sepulcral nocturno.

Se volvió a Nightmare Moon, con una sonrisa de confianza. Como si estuviese segura de que no era el fin.

—¿Crees que destruirás los elementos de la armonía así de fácil? Pues te equivocas, porque los espíritus de los elementos —Sus amigas llegaron y se pusieron a su lado—, ¡Están aquí!

»Applejack, quien me calmó cuando dude, ¡representa el espíritu de la honestidad!

»Fluttershy, quien calmó a la bestia con compasión, ¡representa el espíritu de la bondad!

»Pinkie Pie, que supero el miedo riendo ante el peligro, ¡representa el espíritu de la risa!

»Rarity, que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, ¡representa el espíritu de la generosidad!

»y Rainbow Dash, que no abandono a sus amigos por lo que anhelaba, ¡representa el espíritu de la lealtad!

De pronto, los trozos de los destruidos elementos se iluminaron de diferentes colores refulgentes como la esperanza, emitiendo una sensación cálida y bondadosa. Volaron y rodearon a cada una de las cinco ponis. Ni siquiera Naruto lo podía creer, observaba maravillado, como los trozos de los elementos emitían aquel resplandor brillante como la esperanza.

»Los espíritus de estás ponis, superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste.

—¡Les falta el sexto elemento —exclamó Nightmare Moon—, no hubo chispa!

—Sí la hay —respondió Twilight—, es otra clase de chispa —Twilight se volvió hacia las chicas y Naruto dedicándoles una sonrisa enternecida—, lo supe en el momento en que descubrí cuanto me gustaba escucharlas, verlas, lo _mucho _que me importan. —se volvió hacia Spike—. Spike, tú también, tu ayudaste en esa chispa, fuiste como mi hermano en todos estos años, me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba y, aunque eras muy irritante en ocasiones… Te amo, mi pequeño hermano. —Twilight abrazó a Spike con todas sus fuerzas, Spike le devolvió aquel cálido abrazo mientras mascullaba: «¡No llores, Spike!»—. Y Naruto… tú también, todo te lo debo a ti… Tu historia me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que realmente era importante. Gracias a ustedes chicos, la chispa se encendió en mi corazón cuando me di cuenta que ustedes… ¡Son mis amigos! Y la amistad así como los vínculos ¡Pueden contra todo!

De pronto. Algo brillo encima de las cabezas del grupo, un objeto refulgente como el dorado sol que bañaba la torre de su refulgencia. Spike y Naruto, de pronto, sintieron un sentimiento de júbilo y templanza llenando sus corazones. El miedo e impotencia que tenían hace tan solo un segundo se había esfumado. Sus caras brillaron con una sonrisa amplia, alegre, llena de esperanzas mientras los cabellos del rubio volaban contra el viento que provocaba aquel objeto brillante. «¡Es tan cálido! —pensó Naruto—. ¡Ése debe ser _Sexto Elemento_!».

La luz se extinguió, pero el sentimiento y calidez seguían allí, en forma de una sexta piedra refulgente y flotando encima, iluminando a Twilight. Naruto se sonrojo con fuerza, mientras aún sonreía radiante. ¡Twilight se veía como un ángel debajo de aquella luz bañándola! Su bella crin azul oscura brillaba con la luz, su pelaje adornado con una luz blanca como la esperanza, sus pestañas brillando con aquella luz reflejándolos. Descanso sus manos delante de su busto mientras sus ojos yacían cerrados. Abrió aquellos ojos liliáceos, iluminados con aquella luz del sexto elemento, la chispa se reflejaba en sus ojos llenos de tranquilidad.

—¡Si Nightmare Moon! —exclamó Twilight—. ¡Cuando nuestros corazones se encienden con la chispa, se crea el sexto elemento y es el de: _la magia_!

Una luz cegadora blanca envolvió la torre completamente. Spike y Naruto quedaron ciegos temporalmente por el poder aquel resplandor, aunque alcanzaron a ver como los guijos de los elementos se transformaban en bellas piedras preciosas de distintos colores, y se transformaban en collares de un resplandeciente color dorado y el sexto elemento se transformaba en una corona dorada como el de una reina encima de la cabeza de Twilight. Cuando pudieron volver a ver. Las chicas fueron envueltas por una energía mágica brillante como la esperanza. Los dos sonrieron ampliamente mientras observaban maravillados aquel resplandor, sintiéndose bañados con sensaciones positivas distintas, sentía dicha, alegría, bondad, ganas de reír, estaban felices por ver el semejante poder de los elementos.

La magia se disparó en forma de un rayo con los siete colores del arcoíris, dos rayos, trenzándose el uno con el otro mientras ascendían hacia lo alto y en menos de una milésima de segundo, cayó en picada mientras Nightmare Moon —aterrorizada hasta las rodillas—, intentaba correr, pero no podía, el miedo le impedía moverse. Aquel horror del día en que la princesa Celestia la mandó a la luna con ayuda de ese sujeto —a quien no podía recordar con claridad—. En un instante, aquella magia la embistió con un estruendo ensordecedor como una terrible tempestad, un embudo de magia girando a toda velocidad la rodeó mientras sentía como aquella energía positiva le penetraba la piel y la carne hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su malvado ser.

Naruto no pudo aguantar mucho más, finalmente, el cansancio por todo lo acontecido en esta larga y terrible noche pudo más que él. Cayó mientras sentía como todo se oscurecía, oía los gritos de Nightmare Moon que aullaba una y otra vez: «¡NOOOOO!», y otras voces, algunas que no conocía, que tal vez, solo oía en su cabeza: «¡NO TE VAYAS!» «¡NO NOS DEJES!»

Algo brillaba de blanco delante de él, sin embargo, la penumbra le impedía ver. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ocho hermosas mujeres, las veía claramente de espaldas portando bellos vestidos blancos largos barriendo el suelo que abrazaban sus delicadas figuras a la perfección, pudo distinguir que estaban en medio de un bello páramo cubierto por botones de cerezo rosados. Alzó una ceja confundido ¿No era verano? Faltaba mucho para primavera. En cierta forma, estaba incomodo, un muchacho viéndose tan maltrecho, con sus ropas, piel y cabello cubiertos de mugre y sudor mientras tenía a estas mujeres delante suyo viéndose tan bien, con un aroma tan dulce que seducía con facilidad. No sabía porque, pero quería acercarse a esas mujeres, como si las conociera de toda la vida, aún pensando que las veía por primera vez, sentía la sensación que solía sentir con Sakura, como «unas mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago». Levantó su mano, tratando de alcanzarlas, pero se sentía muy pesado.

Pestañeó una vez, ya no estaban esas mujeres, estaba el cielo nocturno. Qué raro. ¿No debería estar el techo?

Pestañeó otra vez. Vio una cara escamosa purpura, y unos ojos verde brillante inconfundibles. Era el rostro sonriente de Spike.

—¡Hey, ya despertó! —exclamó Spike.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió.

—¡Spike, eres tú! —exclamó radiante—. ¡Significa que ellas lo lograron!

Spike asintió con aquella sonrisa aún más amplia que antes. Naruto se puso de pie lo más prontamente que podía en aquellos momentos. Sus piernas estaban entorpecidas por el cansancio, temblándoles y casi cayéndose. Miró a las chicas, parándose con dificultad, luciendo aquellos accesorios que llevaban la forma de la Cuttie Marc de cada una, y Twilight, luciendo aquella corona tan grande y esplendorosa. _«Gran cosa puntiaguda» _sí, ese era un gran apodo para la corona, Naruto siempre tenía aquel talento para ponerle un sobrenombre a todo.

—¡Ay, qué alivio! —exclamó Rarity con júbilo en su voz.

—Rarity —sonrió Fluttershy—, es adorable.

—Lo sé. —Rarity meneo su cola crecida como si nunca la hubiese cortado y la abrazo—. No la volveré a cortar

—No, tu collar, es igual que tu _Cuttie Marc_

Rarity contempló su collar murmurando «¡Uh!» con fascinación. Llevaba un bello collar dorado ornamentada con una gema violeta enfrente, asemejando a una amatista reluciente.

—¡También el tuyo! —apuntó Rarity.

Fluttershy contempló su collar con una sonrisa abierta por la impresión y admiración. Era un collar idéntico al de Rarity, hasta en los más mínimos aspectos, pero ornamentada con una gema rosada en forma de mariposa. Las chicas imitaron a Fluttershy, observaron sus collares, cada uno representaba sus mismas _Cuttie Marcs _con diferentes colores: El portado por Rainbow era rojo brillante, como un rubí con forma de un relámpago; el que portaba Pinkie era un globo azul como un topacio; el que portaba Applejack era una manzana anaranjada. Y la punta de la corona de Twilight estaba adornada por una joya violeta con forma de una estrella de seis puntas.

—Sí, Twilight —sonrió Applejack—, creí que solo decías locuras, pero ahora veo que sí representamos los elementos de la amistad.

—_Claro que sí _—murmuró una voz, serena y aguda, era la voz de una mujer muy sabia por lo que se podía juzgar.

De pronto. La noche comenzó a desaparecer, siendo la luna reemplazada por un radiante y dorado sol en lo alto del cielo, que, en una milésima de segundo, paso de azul oscuro casi negro a un celeste brillante.

Ante ellos, se mostro una nueva entidad, alguien que daba un aire de ser casi divino por su majestuosidad aparente. Dos enormes alas emplumadas blancas ornamentando su espalda, un largo con una gran longitud. Una alicornio por lo que se podía ver. Con un pelaje blanco como la nieve que parecía brillar por la luz del sol que la bañaba. Ojos enormes y de un color rosado, con unas facciones faciales que le daban un aire de sabiduría y tranquilidad, casi imperturbable.

Vestida con un largo vestido blanco con un escote en forma de «V» casi llegando hasta el ombligo como su pelaje pareciendo camuflarse con él con un corte que dejaba a contemplar una de sus piernas, dando a distinguir unas largas calcetas que envolvían sus piernas e incluso sus muslos con aquellos adornos (que Naruto suponía eran como tacones en Equestria) dorados y resplandecientes, guantes elegantes blancos por igual tan largos que cubrían sus brazos hasta los hombros, su cuello delgado envuelto con un collar dorado ornamentado con un sol. Lo más magnificente de esta alicornio salida de la nada… era su crin y cola, ondulándose y brillando, rodeada de chispas, como una bella nebulosa, teñida de un arcoíris de colores celeste, verde azulado, azul y rosado.

Encima de aquella bella crin, yacía posada una corona dorada con una gema morada, que enseñaba a los forasteros que ella era la gobernante de este lugar. De pronto, las chicas se arrodillaron ante ella. Como si fuese una persona importante. Naruto no comprendió ello ¿Por qué arrodillarse delante de una poni salida de la nada? Al parecer no vio la corona encima de su cabeza, o no le prestó atención. Se limitó a apuntarla con el dedo enojadizo por esta reacción repentina de parte de sus amigas.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué las chicas se arrodillan ante ti? ¿Quién te crees que-

Naruto fue interrumpido. Una fuerza invisible lo jaló contra el suelo con tal magnitud que su cabeza choco contra el suelo. Le dejo una marca muy notoria en su rosada cara, una marca muy roja allí en medio, tan fuete fue el golpe que Naruto tenía unos lagrimones en los ojos. Alzó la mirada molesto por el repentino jalón, miró a Twilight que tenía su cuerno brillando haciéndole una señal para que se callara. Rápidamente ella fue a abrazar con una gran dicha a aquella alicornio, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¡Princesa Celestia! —exclamó Twilight con alegría.

—Twilight Sparkle —dijo Celestia—, mi fiel alumna, sabía que lo lograrías.

—Pero, me dijiste que solo era una leyenda —dijo Twilight sin comprender.

—Te dije que debías hacer amistades, nada más —aclaró Celestia—. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla, pero no la usarías hasta que la magia entrara en tu corazón. Sí alguien más entendiera…

»¡Princesa Luna!

Las chicas se volvieron hacia donde Nightmare Moon había desaparecido. Se había convertido en trozos de piel tirada por el suelo, como si no hubiese sido más que una cascara de lo que realmente era. En lugar de Nightmare Moon, estaba una alicornio, no más alta que Naruto, su pelaje era azul claro, con una melena azul claro adornada por una corona negra. Al parecer, también era una poni de la realeza. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro —casi negro—, cubriendo hasta su cuello, pero dejando ver cierta parte de su espalda y sus hombros con libertad, con un escote circular en medio del busto, al igual que Celestia con diferencia que tenía dos incisiones que dejaban sacar mejor sus dos piernas dándole más movilidad como si fuese una afín al combate —sin duda era una vestimenta un tanto reveladora, y más porque se ajustaba más a su bella figura, incluso Naruto podía distinguir su ombligo en aquel vestido—, llevaba dos guantes del mismo color que su vestido que abrigaban sus brazos hasta los hombros, dos largas calcetas azul oscuro con los mismos adornos equivalentes a tacones para los cascos de color azul. Abrió sus ojos, de color turquesa.

»No te veía así desde hace más de mil años —continuó Celestia. Ella se puso de cuclillas delante de Luna con una sonrisa enternecedora—. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas pequeña _hermana._

—_¡¿HERMANA?!_ —gritaron al unisonó las _ahora _portadoras, Spike y Naruto con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

—¿Aceptaras mi amistad? —preguntó Celestia.

—¡LO LAMENTO! —gritó Luna con todas sus fuerzas abrazando lo más fuerte que podía a su hermana mayor—. ¡Te extrañé mucho querida hermana!

—Yo también te extrañe —musitó Celestia acariciando la crin azul de su hermana menor.

Pinkie Pie saco un pañuelo de la aparente nada, enternecida por el reencuentro de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. Se echo a llorar enormes cataratas de lágrimas casi bañando a Naruto completamente. De pronto, su tristeza se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—¡Oigan!, ¿saben que necesitamos?

—Déjame adivinar —comenzó Naruto…

(* * *)

* * *

—_¡Una fiesta!_ —exclamaron al unísono.

Volvieron a Ponyville, aclamados como los héroes más grandes de Equestria junto a la princesa. Recibieron con honores a las seis yeguas, llamándolas como «Las portadoras de los Elementos». Aunque Luna se sentía mal por lo hecho durante la Celebración del Verano, de todas formas, la recibieron con dicha, a pesar de todo, ella también era la gobernante de este mundo y no sabía lo que hacía.

Aún así, a pesar de todos los halagos, y de la gran fiesta que les había preparado Ponyville con ayuda de Pinkie Pie. Twilight se sentía triste, ya que sabía que tendría que volver a Canterlot. Naruto también se sintió con amargura, sabiendo que Twilight tendría que marcharse. La princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de aquella tristeza que sentía la unicornio, como su mentora, se acerco y le preguntó consternada.

—¿Por qué tan triste, fiel alumna?, ¿no esté feliz de que Equestria esté bien?, ¿de volver a tus estudios en _Canterlot_?

—Es por eso —confesó Twilight—. Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas.

Naruto y las otras cinco portadoras dejaron caer la mirada hacia el suelo con pesadumbre. Naruto apretó sus puños, parecía dispuesto a encarar a la princesa y gritarle para que Twilight se quede en Equestria. Ya tenía preparada las palabras para gritarlas, pero antes de que pudiera espetarlas…

—Spike, toma nota —ordenó Celestia.

Spike lo más aprisa que pudo con una sonrisa. Saco un pergamino amarillento y una pluma roja con la cual escribía las cartas que Twilight le dictaminaba: mandase a la princesa. Comenzó a escribir:

_Yo, la Princesa Celestia, _

_Decreto hoy, que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad. Debe reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar, en Ponyville._

Las nuevas mejores amigas de Twilight la rodearon con dicha de saber que Twilight si se iba a quedar aquí ¡Su nueva maravillosa amiga estaría con ellas en las buenas y en las malas!

—Gracias Princesa Celestia —dijo Twilight—. Estudiaré con más intensidad.

El pueblo vitoreó con alegría y dicha mientras observaban a sus salvadoras, ignorantes de que alguien faltaba allí. Naruto los miraba desde lo lejos de los límites de la ciudad con una sonrisa radiante, viendo que Twilight finalmente comprendió lo que era bello de la amistad, quizás se dieran cuenta que pronto aquel Naruto que estaba allí, era un clon que el dejo para poder moverse sigilosamente hasta ese lugar… solo era cuestión de esperar… y una vez llegasen hasta allí, les hablaría acerca de la verdad.

Como llego allí y cuál era su objetivo. Solo rogaba por algo… Que la princesa supiese donde estaba Sasuke.


	4. Revelaciones y promesas

CAPÍTULO CUATRO

Revelaciones y promesas ¡Lo importante de ser un ninja!

* * *

Naruto no supo qué sucedía. Correteaba por un prado, podía sentir las suaves caricias de las hierbas rosando sus pies, estaba descalzo. Se veía diferente, se sentía como si su cuerpo fuese pequeño. Por mera curiosidad miró sus manos, —eran pequeñas, los dedos eran regordetes, sus piernas eran pequeñas—. ¿Era un niño nuevamente? Eso parecía. Se sentía divertido, por más que no entendía como había llegado hasta allí, y como su cuerpo se rejuveneció, sentía una alegría que no había sentido antes por alguna razón que él no se podía explicar.

Oyó unas risas viniendo de lo alto de la montaña —sonaban a risas divertidas y de pequeñas niñas—. Pudo ver con claridad a ocho niñas pequeñas, se veían de su edad por lo que él podía ver. Sin embargo, el sol y su resplandor las escondía en sombras, por lo que no pudo ver sus rostros, pero aún así, parecía conocerlas de toda la vida, esa sensación se sentía. Su corazón le latía a toda velocidad, como si fuese a salírsele del pecho, su cara le ardía al rojo vivo, pero no le importaba, sonrió como siempre mostrando sus dientes, quería acercarse a ellas… Pero cuando estaba cerca…

_¡BAM!_

Una enorme criatura apareció delante de él. Su único ojo brillaba de un rojo carmesí, un ciclope gigante por lo que se podía ver, oscuro como la misma noche. Una maldad en forma de una criatura de diez colas deforme que azotaban contra el cielo, moviéndose, menándose en lo alto del cielo, delante de una luna teñida de rojo. Naruto quería correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo. La bestia rugió —un chillido infernal escapó de su gran boca deformada—, la colosal criatura infernal arremetió contra él con una violencia y salvajismo primitivo.

En medio del pasto, despertó sobresaltado. Se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando —como si hubiera corrido demasiado—. Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vivido y tenía las manos sobre la cara.

Naruto intentó recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertarse. Había sido demasiado real… Aparecía el jugando, ocho niñas detrás de él que él no conocía.

Vislumbró una figura demoniaca de diez colas, con un solo ojo en medio de un cuerpo deforme oculto por la oscuridad. Apretó los ojos, intentando recordar mejor el aspecto de la criatura, pero no pudo, porque en el momento en que la criatura se giró a atacarlo, el espasmo del horror lo despertó en el acto.

¿Y quiénes eran esas pequeñas niñas? Porque ya tenía claro que en el sueño aparecían un grupo de ocho niñas que él nunca había visto en su vida. Lo pensó bien, ahora que recapitulaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba con esas niñas.

«¿Qué significan_ estos_ sueños —pensó—, nunca había visto a esas niñas… _¡Espera!_… creo que… sí… ahora recuerdo, fue hace dos años.»

Recordó vívidamente cuando tenía trece años…

_Él y Jiraiya se habían quedado a acampar en medio de una pradera. Naruto le había rogado para pararse ahí, esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas. El ver las estrellas le recordaban a los momentos felices que vivió con el Equipo Siete, por alguna razón cada vez que miraba al cielo nocturno cuando las estrellas abundaban, esos bellos recuerdos afloraban en su mente. Jiraiya aceptó a regañadientes _

_«¡Está bien! Pero solo si mantienes el pico cerrado» era lo que Jiraiya le había dicho. Esa noche, Naruto antes de dormir se quedó contemplando el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas caían como unas ráfagas doradas luminosas, ¡Eran realmente bellas!, parecían tener una cola detrás de ellas. Por una fracción de segundo, pudo ver claramente un raro fenómeno en el cielo… ¿Una onda expansiva con colores del arcoíris? No entendía a la perfección que acababa de ocurrir, pero ahí, en lo alto del cielo, pudo distinguir con claridad una onda expansiva, como de una explosión, pero con los colores del arcoíris no había duda de ello._

—_Qué raro —opinó Naruto inocentemente—, no sabía que las lluvias de estrellas causaran ondas de arcoíris, de veras._

_Era muy pequeño e inocente para saberlo. Pero se imaginaba que era algo común, él se volvió a su tienda. Aún pensando en aquel raro fenómeno, pero decidió restarle importancia, se metió entre las sabanas de su bolsa de dormir y se durmió. No recordaba muy bien el sueño que tuvo, salvo algo… Ocho niñas, no las pudo distinguir ni hablarles, pero eran ocho niñas de eso no había duda. Sus inocentes vestidos floreados con distintos colores eran un rasgo delator de ello. Por alguna razón, sentía que quería acercarse a ellas, qué gracioso, el sentimiento que sentía por Sakura-chan pero mucho más grande. _

No era el momento para pensar en cosas del pasado en ese momento, por más curiosidad que sentía, se sentó cruzando las piernas. Según parece, el se había quedado dormido sin haberse dado cuenta, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?, no había dormido en dos noches, estaba exhausto y con ganas de dormir. Se preguntaba si las chicas se habían dado cuenta ya de que ese Naruto que estaba allá era un clon, qué tonto era ¡Pues claro que se deberían de haber dado cuenta! Él no lo sabía, pero habían pasado más de dos horas dormido, el clon se esfumo en el mismo momento en que cayó dormido, las portadoras y las princesas lo buscaban ya que les debía una buena explicación por todo ello.

Comenzó a oir pisadas, muchas de hecho, conforme más se acercaban, se dio cuenta de que debían ser ellas. Venían a una gran prisa, parecía que venían corriendo, Naruto se percató de aquello al sentir más de cerca. Finalmente, comenzó a distinguir algo a lo lejos. Un grupo de ponis, no, no era solo un pequeño grupo ¡Era toda la ciudad! Incluso podía notar a unos ponis en armadura dorada —qué raro—. Los guardias iban a detenerlo de intentar cualquier huída —ese por lo menos era el plan original de la princesa Celestia—, pero fue una yegua la que tomó la iniciativa en todo, se puso por delante de los guardias, cuando trataron de detenerla, ella simplemente aparto las lanzas como si no fueran nada. Twilight Sparkle avanzaba con una furia espeluznante —incluso parecía poder mover la grave y el pasto con el poder de aquella furia— mientras con un tono de voz ronco murmuraba: «UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO». Su cuerpo parecía oculto en medio de una oscuridad demoniaca, salvo sus ojos —brillantes como dos esferas blancas resplandecientes—, asustó a Naruto con facilidad. Él quería correr pero el miedo solo le dejaba arrastrarse en el suelo, intentaba implorarle a Twilight que no le diera un golpe, pero Twilight no hacía caso a nada, sus cabellos flameaban en el aire como las colas de una bestia con cola. Finalmente encaró a Naruto. Preparó su mano, Naruto le imploraba con los ojos en blanco del miedo «¡Déjame explicarte!»

_¡PAF!_

Le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte que su cuello casi se torció, incluso su espalda parecía que iba a torcerse en un ángulo imposible. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, parecía muerto. Incluso los guardias parecían asustados del comportamiento de la pupila de la princesa. Twilight miró a Naruto de soslayo con los brazos cruzados —sus ojos seguían blancos de furia—. Levanto a Naruto sin hacer mucho esfuerzo —como si no fuese más que una pluma liviana—, cogiéndolo del cuello, lo zarandeó con una fortaleza aterradora. Parecía que si utilizaba tan solo un poquito más de fuerza, la cabeza de Naruto iba a desprenderse de cuerpo.

—¡Tú, maldito embustero cara de gato —le espetó Twilight—, primero mientes sobre ser un poni y ahora nos abandonas así de la nada! ¡POR UN SEGUNDO CONFIÉ EN TI, NO TE ME HAGAS EL MUERTO, NARUTOOOO!

Spike tenía miedo de su propia media-hermana. Ya sabía que Twilight si se enojaba, podía ser más peligrosa que un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno. Recordaba como de niño, le hizo una pequeña travesura —no era un broma tan seria—, el simplemente escondió uno de los libros favoritos de Twilight _«Harry Trotter y la rebelión de los unicornios»_. Spike recordó la dolorosa recuperación que paso en aquel entonces. Twilight le fracturo las piernas, le torció los brazos, le rompió cinco costillas y le dejo un ojo morado.

Celestia no podía creer el propio comportamiento impulsivo de la había visto actuar de esa manera, ella la había cuidado y «mantenido bajo su ala» durante más de diez años desde que era una potrilla de seis años, hasta su casi imperturbable rostro se mostró de cierta forma sorprendida.

Cuando finalmente dejo a Naruto. Él pobre muchacho parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, su piel estaba teñida de un color azulado —incluso su boca chorreaba espuma—. Ella pensó que él ya había aprendido su lección, por ello, lo dejo ir. Naruto cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos espirales negros. Twilight se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo arrugado y ojos cerrados con irritación, la verdad, le importaba poco si Naruto estaba bien o mal. Ya le había engañado no una, sino dos veces de la noche a la mañana. No sabía si realmente podían confiar en Naruto por una tercera vez. Celestia notó en su rostro la inseguridad acerca de Naruto Uzumaki que Twilight sentía, ella —como su mentora—, se acercó a Twilight y colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven yegua.

—Deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene para decir, mi fiel alumna —dijo Celestia con su sabio tono de voz.

Ella lo pensó nuevamente, Naruto le había mentido dos veces en el mismo día, no solo intento ser amiga de él —le confirió su confianza—. No sabía que pensar. Apartó la mirada confundida, miró de soslayo a Naruto. El muchacho le ofreció una sonrisa tonta y apenada. Twilight suspiró, iba a confiar en él, pero solo una vez más, pero si volvía a mentirle, iba a asegurarse que Naruto sintiera su rabia a un nuevo nivel.

—Está bien, confiaré en ti, Naruto —dijo Twilight. Naruto sonrió—. Pero si me vuelves a mentir —Twilight le apuntó y le clavó una mirada furibunda—, voy a asegurarme de que «termines en las nubes».

Naruto tragó con esfuerzo, intentando no ahogarse con su propia saliva. Sakura era muy peligrosa cuando alguien la hacía enfadar; sin embargo, Twilight demostraba dar mucho más miedo que la misma Sakura y Tsunade juntas —sin mencionar que sus golpes dolían más que los de Sakura. Así que, para evitar problema alguno, se sentó en medio de la hierba, y comenzó a explicar, exactamente que eran sus habilidades, quien era, que era y como llego hasta allí…

Intento pensar en cómo empezar esta explicación, sin embargo, Naruto no era tan brillante para explicar los poderes shinobi con la fluidez de Sakura-chan ¡¿Qué era lo que Kakashi-sensei le había dicho?! Naruto se frotó las sienes tratando de recordar con claridad _que _eran exactamente los ninjutsu y el chakra —sabía que el chakra le permitía liberar su poder para realizar el jutsu, Jiraiya se lo había dicho una y otra vez—. Todos los habitantes de Ponyville se convirtieron en un hervidero de curiosidad, de miedo y de emoción al mismo tiempo. Naruto parecía tan diferente, tenía habilidades impresionantes, por lo que querían acercarse a oír cómo era que lo podía hacer. ¿Era magia? ¿Algún tipo de hechizo como otro unicornio? Había muchas suposiciones viniendo de entre la muchedumbre.

—Verán, lo que use no era magia, era algo llamado «jutsu» —dijo Naruto.

—¿Jutsu? —preguntaron confundidos todos y cada uno de los ponis, nunca habían oído hablar acerca de eso llamado jutsu.

—Sí, un jutsu es… bueno es… es… —Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón tratando de recordar que era un jutsu exactamente. Sabía que le permitía hacer poderosas maniobras como clonarse a sí mismo, usar poderes elementales —pero cáusticamente, no recordaba muy bien que era exactamente un jutsu—. ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Un jutsu es cuando se mezclan perfectamente dos energías… creo que se llamaban energía física y energía espiritual (aunque realmente no recuerdo muy bien). Ambas crean el chakra y eso permite el uso del jutsu… por lo menos así lo recuerdo. También puedo hacer distintas cosas; desde clonarme, crear un rasengan y usar Chakras para poder trepar por los arboles y caminar sobre el agua.

—¡Eso es súper-dúper-fantástico! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—Y eso no es todo. El chakra puede formarse en cinco naturalezas (o chakra elemental si quieren llamarlo). Estos son: Fuego, viento, rayo, tierra, agua. El orden en que le di, puede mostrarles sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. Por ejemplo: técnicas de fuego pueden vencer a las técnicas del viento; pero, pierden contra las técnicas de agua, porque…

—¡El agua _extingue_ a el fuego! —exclamó Twilight.

—Sí, así es —dijo Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza con un gesto de sonrisa.

—Y el fuego vence al viento pues el viento solo logrará avivar a las llamas ¿No es así?

—¡Correcto, Twilight, parece que ya lo están entendiendo! —exclamó Naruto—. Aún así, hay aquellos que pueden dominar dos naturalezas, hasta tres y casos especiales (como yo) que podemos dominar hasta cuatro naturalezas (aunque no lo hago tan perfectamente). Algunos de ellos pueden realizar algo llamado _Kekkei Genkai_ o _técnica de línea sucesoria_. Según lo que me dijo mi maestro, El «Sabio Pervertido», es cuando una persona combina dos naturalezas distintas en una nueva habilidad elemental. Hasta el momento el único elemento que conozco es uno llamado _Hielo_.

Naruto alzó la mirada al cielo. Recordó a Haku, aquel joven enmascarado con el cual, él y Sasuke lucharon en _El país de las olas. _Pensó nuevamente en aquellas habilidades que él podía usar. _El Kekkei Genkai: Estilo de Hielo. _Él recordaba con claridad la dificultad que tuvieron él y Sasuke en derrotarlo, fue casi imposible, incluso Sasuke casi murió en aquel combate.

Naruto continuó la explicación que debía. Él explico cómo eran los rangos shinobi —según lo que él podía recordar—. Como era que se libraba el «examen de selección chunnin», que era un Kage —además de mencionar más de diez veces en la explicación como el seria el futuro Sexto Hokage, mejor que cualquiera que le hubiera antecedido—. Él también recibió unas cuantas explicaciones de cómo era el Mundo de Equestria, las diferencias que habían entre _El mundo Shinobi _y _Equestria _eran muchas, él quedo impresionado. Desde como el clima era controlado por los pegasos, como él sol y la luna debían bajarse con la ayuda de Celestia (y ahora de Luna), las distintas criaturas que merodeaban en el bosque _Everfree_ y porque era tan temido, además de distintas cosas más.

—Bien, ahora que saben la verdad acerca de mi mundo y yo sé el de su mundo. Creo que les toca saber algo más… Yo soy, lo que se es conocido como _Jinchūriki._

—¿_Jinchūriki_? —dijo Twilight.

—Sí, así es Twilight, yo soy un _huésped _de una poderosa criatura conocida como _Bestia con cola. _Yo llevo sellado en mi interior al _Zorro de las nueve colas_ —Naruto palpó su estómago, cosa que les llamó la curiosidad a los ponis—. Esta sellado aquí.

—Pero, ¿Por qué te paso eso a ti? ¿Por qué tú aldea te escogió a ti? —preguntó Luna.

—Nunca lo supe en realidad. Me lo dijeron (o mejor dicho, echaron en cara) cuando tenía doce años. El _Zorro de las nueve colas _asesino a mucha gente cuando fue liberado, masacro a personas y casi destruyo totalmente mi aldea.

—Eso es terrible, ¿quiere decir que tú fuiste maltratado en tu niñez? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—No exactamente. Fueron duros conmigo hasta la edad de doce años, ni siquiera me miraban a los ojos, solían hablar a mis espaldas, había algunos que me miraban… Pero lo hacían con _ojos fríos_ como si no quisieran que estuviera allí.

Naruto recordó esos _terribles _años.

Él había pasado una infancia difícil. Todos los días de su vida, el fue tratado como _un infectado_. Nadie lo miraba a los ojos, solían rodearlo y ni siquiera se acercaban a él, solían mantener una gran distancia —llegaba desde los tres metros hasta kilómetros—, hasta había gente que huía despavorida de Naruto. Él no lo percibía. Pero la gente aterrorizaba de él porque asumían que él no era otro que el _Zorro de las nueve colas_. Hubo los que ambicionaban con atacarlo de improviso, pero no era posible, _El Tercer Hokage _impuso un decreto que todos debían seguir forzosamente; no podían tocar a Naruto Uzumaki y/o revelarle que él erael _Jinchūriki _del _Zorro de nueve colas_. Fue todo así, durante más de doce años, hasta que Mizuki —con la gran boca que tenía— le reveló a Naruto la verdad. Pero él en parte se lo agradecía —no era que le agradará Mizuki; es más, a Naruto le caía mal después del incidente—, pero gracias a él, Iruka y Naruto comenzaron con su relación alumno-maestro que seguía hasta hoy —por lo menos antes de que terminara en Equestria.

—Aún así, conocí a gente maravillosa que me ayudaron, todos ellos, mis amigos: Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, el Sabio Pervertido, y _Sasuke_; además, de todos mis compañeros de la Aldea. Todos ellos me apoyaron, me brindaron su amistad y me reconocieron.

Naruto hizo un gesto de alegría en su rosado rostro —incluso se ruborizó de la alegría— recordar a sus amigos siempre le ayudaba a sonreír en todo momento —por más tenso que fuese—. Volvió a pensar, que estarían haciendo, Sakura y Kakashi ahora mismo, él no estaba allí, se sentía culpable de cierta forma —probablemente les había causado mucho dolor al hacerles creer que había muerto—. Quizás si encontraba alguna forma de volver, iría a pasar un día entero con los dos como un Equipo —claro, si encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —preguntó Twilight, queriendo saber de porque Naruto parecía haberlo dicho con más cariño que con los otros nombres.

Inmediatamente escuchó el nombre _«Sasuke»_ la mirada de Naruto se volvió de una forma repentina sombría, como si el haber oído el nombre de su mejor amigo hubiera afectado a Naruto —como una palabra tabú para él—. Twilight sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo —la emoción que reflejaba el rostro de Naruto había sido mucho para ella—, supuso que sería mejor no preguntar acerca de ello, ya que al parecer era un tema en extremo delicado para Naruto. Ella inmediatamente, se disculpo por ello murmurando: «Lo siento».

Naruto reacciono de inmediato —el brillo volvió a sus ojos— casi pareciendo como si hubiera despertado de un sueño repentino. Intento esbozar una sonrisa, aunque se viera forzada para no preocupar a nadie.

—No… no importa, de veras —indicó Naruto—. Oiga, princesa Celestia ¿Usted no sabe de un muchacho de más o menos mi edad que haya llegado aquí también?, se llama Sasuke, tiene el cabello negro, y una mirada «filosa».

Celestia meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación.

—Me temó que no, Naruto Uzumaki. No he visto o oído sobre un muchacho que tenga esa descripción, pero si obtengo alguna información te lo diré inmediatamente.

—Entiendo —musitó Naruto.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza —nuevamente, parecía estar atormentándose con ello—, ya había fracasado no una —sino dos veces en dos días— había fallado de nuevo en la misión de espionaje, dejo a Sasuke escapar. ¡Qué inútil era! Había faltado a su promesa por segunda vez, ¿Qué clase de compañero era? ¡Le había dado su palabra a ella, a su compañera de cabellos rosados que traería a Sasuke de vuelta! _Esa era su promesa y él nunca faltaba a una promesa. _Naruto no era así, faltar a una promesa era algo que ni el mismo se podía tolerar. Pensaba en Sasuke _¿Dónde estaría él exactamente?_ ¿Estaría bien? Miles de sospechas, miedos e intranquilidades torturaban la mente de Naruto. Había visto lo que era el bosque _Everfree _y lo que ocurría en ese lugar, criaturas salvajes, plantas peligrosas, el lugar entero era básicamente una trampa ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke resultaba dañado ahí afuera?... No, no tenía que alarmarse así, vamos ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Él había sido el mejor genin de la academia!, no sería ningún desafío para él criaturas como un _Manticore _o algo similar, ya que él podría hacerse cargo de ellos con una facilidad aparente. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello —por ahora—, en otro día iría en busca de Sasuke nuevamente. Lo que le mantenía tranquilo, era saber que por lo menos, Sasuke estaba en Equestria.

—Así, que, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos de nuevo? —dijo Naruto, haciendo su típico gesto de sonrisa ancha—. Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki y seré el futuro sexto Hokage de la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas, de veras.

Twilight sonrió, comenzó a confiar en Naruto nuevamente, ahora que básicamente él estaba siendo amable y sincero con ellas.

—Me llamo Twilight Sparkle —dijo Twilight.

—Me llamo Spike.

—Applejack, aunque puedes decirme AJ, compañero.

—Me llamó Rainbow Dash —ella se cruzo de brazos con un gesto de una sonrisa ególatra como era normal de ella—. ¡Y soy asombrosa!

—¡Soy, Pinkie Pie!

—Soy Rarity, y debo decir que es un placer conocerte, querido.

—Hum… me llamó…Fluttershy.

Naruto contempló a las yeguas por un instante, de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera analizándolas por un momento. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, hizo un gesto de sonrisa pequeña. Se paró nuevamente y se dirigió a las chicas con un: «¡Hey!».

—Ustedes son unas yeguas bastante tiernas, ¿sabían?

Reacciono y pensó sensatamente en lo que acababa de espetar. Le había dicho a ocho mujeres, que no había conocido hace más de un día «que eran tiernas». Naruto era muy inocente para haberse dado cuenta en el gigantesco embrollo en que se había metido en ese preciso momento. Era su falta de intuición lo que le había metido en esto ¡Era un idiota! ¡Ahora sabía a la perfección porque Sakura-chan se lo recriminaba a cada momento! Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría ahora… Twilight le daría un guantazo tan fuerte, que terminaría mandándolo al otro lado de _Equestria_. Él, inocente como un niño, miró a las chicas. Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea; pero, las chicas de pronto sintieron como si su corazón se les fuese a salir del pecho disparado, sus caras le ardía como si se les hubiera aplicado un carbón encendido a la cara, sus caras rojas —parecían remolachas—. Naruto desgranó su risa aguda, chillante y de cierta forma, algo tierna para ellas. La reacción de las chicas le había causado una enorme gracia, —tanto que sentía que debía reír o se asfixiaría—.

Twilight no le parecía gracioso ello, se sentía bastante ofendida, ¿acaba de venir así de la nada y les decía que eran tiernas de la nada? Que le pasaba a este idiota. Ella apretó sus nudillos —los hizo tronar— ella se acercó, lentamente, hacia Naruto quién seguía riéndose como si fuera muy gracioso. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio a Twilight delante suyo con un gesto desabrido, sus ojos blancos que parecían emanar un fulgor de maldad le helaban la sangre. Reacciono instintivamente, ¡Debía correr ahora o terminaría muerto!, corrió su vida dependía de ello. Pero había algo que siempre desgraciaba a Naruto… ¡Era un tonto olvidadizo! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que Twilight, era una _unicornio_? Ellos eran unos expertos en magia, Celestia se lo había contado, y Spike le había dicho claramente que Twilight era la mejor en magia, aunque no sabía usar a la perfección conjuros —un tipo de magia que se gritaba un nombre y tenía un efecto mayor que la magia común—. Detrás de él, algo horroroso se formo con forma de una energía magenta —casi transparente—, un enorme puñetazo hecho de la energía mágica de Twilight le dio a Naruto, directamente en la espalda, la fuerza del ataque fue tan fuerte, Naruto prácticamente despegó en lo alto de los cielos y termino estrellándose en el suelo.

—Guau, Twilight, creó que te pasaste —opinó Spike.

—¡Bah! Se lo merecía —dijo Twilight

* * *

—Siento eso, princesa Celestia, chicas. —Naruto dejo escapar una breve risa, ahogada porque seguía asustado de Twilight, pero al parecer ya no iba a hacerle algo más—. Ya les dije quien soy, como llegue aquí y que planeaba. Ahora a lo que realmente necesito. Princesa Celestia, ¿existe alguna forma de que pueda volver a casa? Ya sabe, algún tipo de magia o como le llamen.

Celestia meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. No conozco ningún hechizo así —dijo la princesa Celestia.

Naruto Uzumaki al principio no entendió a lo que se refería. Fue tras un breve instante que, finalmente, se dio cuenta lo que la princesa le acababa de decir. _No conocía un hechizo así. _Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad, no podría regresar a casa _jamás_, no volvería a ver la sonrisa de Sakura, no volvería a ver a Kakashi y oiría sus consejos de maestro, no volvería a ver al Sabio Pervertido haciendo sus distintivas poses y «investigando», ya no volvería a probar ramen en su vida, no volvería a ver a sus amigos: Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji con los que había pasado todos los castigos de la Academia, no volvería a ver a Iruka-sensei… y lo peor… _jamás sería el sexto Hokage. _Sintió; como el corazón casi se le detenía del sobresalto. Con la garganta hecha un nudo imposible de desatar, difícilmente pudo arreglárselas para murmurar un: «¿Eh?»

—Pero… pero… ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!, vamos, tú _eres _la princesa de toda Equestria, ¿no es verdad? —exclamó Naruto.

—Puede que lo halla en realidad —dijo Celestia—, creo que un hechizo inter-dimensional podría serte de ayuda; pero, necesitaremos tiempo para hallarlo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No sabía realmente si todo había cambiado para bien _o para mal. _¡Vamos, no tenía que ser tan pesimista! Ya, dijeron que podrían encontrar una forma de que él pudiera regresar a la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas y al mundo Shinobi. Pero aún así, había un gran predicamento… ¿Dónde _iba a vivir? _Todas las casas en Ponyville no tenían vacante, y la única casa que quedaba ya estaba habitada por Twilight.

—Oigan, ¿puedo quedarme aquí en _Ponyville_ hasta que encuentren la manera de que yo pueda volver a casa? —preguntó Naruto.

—Depende —dijo Celestia—. ¿Todo poni concuerda con que Naruto Uzumaki se quede aquí en Ponyville hasta ahora?

Para la sorpresa y alivio de Naruto. Los ponis ofrecieron un enorme «¡Sí!» como respuesta. ¡De la que se salvo! Por un segundo creyó que tendría que quedarse en el lúgubre Bosque _Everfree _que le daba mala espina. Si bien a Naruto le agradaba la idea, así como a los ponis y a cinco de las portadoras, Twilight se sintió molesta y indignada; pues, Celestia le había dicho que el lugar donde Naruto tendría que quedarse ¡No era otro que su propia biblioteca! Twilight suspiró, ya veía venir dificultades en el futuro con eso… pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se aproximaba… ya que, en ese preciso momento, unos momentos antes de que las dos princesas volvieran a su hogar en Canterlot, en el Castillo claramente distinguible desde Ponyville. Naruto se acercó con una petición. Él lo había llevado pensando desde el momento en que vio como ellas usaron los Elementos de la Armonía contra Nightmare Moon, pero —nuevamente— su incapacidad para recordar cosas correctamente se le olvido preguntarles.

—¡Oiga, princesa, algo más!

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto Uzumaki? —preguntó Celestia.

—Estaba pensando… vi las habilidades de las chicas con los Elementos y me preguntaba sí… ¿Podría entrenarlas para que puedan aprender a defenderse? También me gustaría entrenar a Spike, porque veo algo en él.

Sorprendida, Celestia fijo su mirada en las portadoras quienes conversaban con alegría —de seguro era porque Twilight si se quedaría en Ponyville—. La petición de Naruto le preocupo por su alumna y por las amigas que ella había hecho, ¿realmente el chico quería que ellas aprendieran ninjutsu? Él mismo les había explicado lo dificultoso que resultaba el entrenamiento shinobi, todas las habilidades que se podrían hacer. Pero miró en los ojos de Naruto, la gran confianza que él tenía en ellas —no recordaba haber visto unos ojos así de brillantes en siglos—. Ella, con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza. Naruto la miró con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa, y en seguida le dedico una sonrisa radiante a ella. Ella miró la sonrisa del chico como si le recordará a alguien, —porque en serio, _juraría _haber visto un rostro idéntico al de él—. De seguro no era más que su imaginación, aún así, ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su cabeza. Antes de partir hacia Canterlot con su hermana menor, Celestia le dedico una sonrisa a Twilight y Naruto, ya que sabía de antemano que ellos dos lograrían hacer grandes hazañas en el futuro… en especial, Naruto.

* * *

Entre los miles de robles que rodeaba al bosque Everfree, Sasuke Uchiha, se sentó en una simple roca que estaba allí —necesitaba un pequeño descanso—. No tenía ni idea de en qué lugar se encontraban exactamente él, Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero podía describirlo como un bosque extenso y muy oscuro; las demacradas ramas color rojizas daban al bosque un aspecto lúgubre —le causaba algo de humor, pues le recordaban al bosque de la muerte, con aquel ambiente oscuro y olor nauseabundo surcando por el alrededor, supuso que se debía a los pantanos que yacían allí—. Acababan de tener un pequeño _inconveniente _una bandada de criaturas feroces —no eran normales, unos leones con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión los habían rodeado—, pero no fueron inconveniente para Sasuke. Él había sido capaz de masacrar a más de mil ninjas en un parpadeó, estos animales fueron una broma en sí, ni siquiera se esforzó en acabarlos —apenas puso fuerza en sus ataques, ni siquiera tuvo que usar _ése _jutsu— lo único que lograron ver las salvajes criaturas antes de caer, era un resplandor brillante, después de ello, ya no sintieron nada más que un frío acero, antes de haber azotado contra la hierba con un ruido sordo.

—Bah, eso fue patético —opinó Sasuke—, imaginé que darían más batalla, pero estas criaturas fueron poca cosa, hasta las serpientes de Ryuchido daban más batalla que estos mediocres.

Orochimaru sonrió con crueldad. Incluso relamió sus labios con su larga y humedecida lengua —larga como la de una serpiente, una de los rasgos que le hicieron ganarse el apodo de «Serpiente blanca»—. No podía esperar cuando finalmente llegue el momento. El cuerpo de Sasuke le pertenecía ¡Solo imaginarse todo ese poder! ¡Y solo para él! Finalmente podría destruir la Aldea de la hoja y sería el más poderoso con el Sharingan en sus manos —claro, primero saldaría cuentas pendientes con el bastardo de Itachi—.

Sasuke no tenía idea de que Orochimaru estaba confabulando un plan en donde él era el objetivo primario, —aún así sospechaba de ello—. Decidió no prestarle por ahora atención al asunto, lo importante era ver el lugar en donde ellos se hallaban. Sasuke se puso de pie, en medio de la hierba y vegetación que convergían con los altos y demacrados árboles del bosque _Everfree_. Contempló el inhabitado bosque, primero hacia la derecha donde habían más árboles, —incontables de hecho— parecían perderse en un sendero de oscuridad que generaban las miles de sombras de los árboles, luego miró a la derecha, un sendero muy similar al otro, pero —que por lo menos— apaleaba una luz al final —era una breve pero suficiente—. Sasuke quería salir de allí, por más tranquilizo que se sentía el bosque y lo bien que se sentía la brisa que acariciaba sus azules cabellos no podía quedarse allí. Él tenía una meta. Se le partía el corazón de recordar sus razones de actuar, su familia, masacrados por… _ése _bastardo. No quería ni pensar en él, el solo recordar el nombre de aquel sujeto —que consideraba un demonio sin corazón— le hacía sentir un sabor amargo en los labios. Pletórico de emociones vagas, dolorosas y coléricas al recordarlo, Sasuke se volteó hacia su maestro. Orochimaru tenía que reconocerle algo a Sasuke, siempre su mirada conseguía darle un escalofrío —probablemente debido al odio que emanaba de él—. Se veía molesto.

—Vámonos por aquella dirección —dijo Sasuke con tono cortante.

Sasuke encabezó la marcha hacia la única salida del bosque, no reconocía a Orochimaru como un líder —mucho menos como un maestro—, le interesaba el poder que él podría garantizarle —eso era todo—, éste bosque interfería con sus planes —no, este mundo interfería con sus planes—, él se dio cuenta con obviedad que no estaban en el mundo donde solían estar. El mundo shinobi tenía nubes distintas —insípidas y grises nubes—, este mundo era diferente, sus nubes (por raro que sonase) se veían caricaturescas, —como si un niño las hubiera bosquejado con líneas azules y coloreadas de blanco en el fondo— y lo más raro, no se movían en lo absoluto —estaban allí como si estuvieran paralizadas—. A Sasuke le incomodaba aquello, aunque no duro, una vez, lograron salir de ese oscuro y lúgubre bosque con ese aroma nauseabundo de pantano. Lograron respirar el aire fresco —el fresco olor del paisaje—, estaba en una enorme llanura de hierba verde especial, alegre, se extendía hacia una cordillera baja casi ras al suelo. Todo parecía haber cambiado de improviso, se sentía nuevamente como el mundo shinobi, salvo que sin todo ese tumultuoso gentío caminando por allí o por allá insultándose o gritándose, era pacifico —algo que el mundo shinobi nunca fue—. Debían buscar algún lugar en donde quedarse, por lo menos hasta que encontraran una forma de volver al mundo shinobi. Lo que Sasuke no sabía aún, era que Orochimaru tenía ya un plan formulado para volver a su mundo…

* * *

En medio de un territorio oscuro, donde la luz apenas llegaba por los huecos entre las rocas. Un grupo se reunió en una ronda. Eran seres que parecían hologramas —tenían los bordes entornados, plomizos, como si se vieran a través de un espejo empañado—. Cada uno de ellos tenía un rasgo notorio, sus ojos, cada uno portaba miradas indiferentes. Ellos eran miembros pertenecientes a la Organización Akatsuki, criminales del rango más alto en el libro bingo ocupaban el puesto de Akatsuki. Entre ellos, dos destacaban: Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki; dos miembros de Akatsuki que habían aparecido en la aldea de la hoja hace años para intentar capturar a Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo, el intento fue frustrado por Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin. Las intenciones de este grupo de criminales eran desconocidas para todo el mundo, —pero los murmullos eran muchos— desde que planeaban la aniquilación de los shinobi, hasta contrabando de técnicas secretas de su aldea, pues cada uno pertenecía a una aldea distinta.

El líder, un muchacho alto de cabello alborotado, puntiagudo como el de Naruto —quien al parecer, era el líder de la organización— habló al resto de los miembros. No se podría decir que todos los miembros le temían, habían quienes les desagradaba él. Hidan era el único que hacía notar su desdén por él, aunque desafiarlo era un gran error, ya que el líder, —que se hacía llamar simplemente con la designación: «_Pain_»— era un gran error, ya que él tenía el dōjutsu más peligroso y temido de la historia, aún más poderoso que el Mangekyō Sharingan… pero ninguno conocía el nombre de aquél jutsu, solo sabían que era una habilidad muy poderosa con la cual ni siquiera Kakuzu podía derrotar.

—Como ya saben —dijo _Pain_ con una voz grave, llena de frialdad— Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchūriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas ha caído en combate.

—¿No crees que esto pone en problemas nuestro plan? —preguntó Hidan, con su típico tono de voz despreocupado—. Apenas tenemos al Shukaku de _Una cola. _Todavía nos faltan ocho bestias más.

—No hay de qué preocuparnos —aseguró _Pain—_, todavía tengo un plan por el cual podemos ir a ese lugar donde está.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Eso quiere decir que iremos a otros mundos! ¡GENIAL! —exclamó Tobi emocionado como un niño pequeño.

—¡Tobi, cierra el pico, _Hn_! —bramó Deidara, la actitud infantil de Tobi siempre conseguía colmarle la paciencia—. Me molesta saber que Orochimaru también murió, ¡Tch! Yo que quería matarlo con mis propias manos.

—Y tendrás tu oportunidad, Deidara, solo tienes que esperar —dijo Pain.

—¿A qué te refieres, líder?

—Todo a su debido tiempo… recuerden que los queremos a todos, incluyendo al _Zorro de las nueve colas._

* * *

_Próximamente: ¡Naruto entrena a las portadoras y Spike para poder instruirse acerca de lo que son las habilidades shinobi! Sin embargo, el entrenamiento se muestra complicado para ello; puesto que, Naruto resulta no ser tan buen maestro ¿Podrá Naruto hacer el rol de maestro a la perfección o lo arruinará todo?_

_Próximamente: ¡El predicamento de Naruto!_


End file.
